SubjectDeltaBubz Failed Stories
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: This is a collection of failed stories of mine, Main pairing is Kataang. There is some Taang, Sukka, Yuaang, Aang-Lee, Toko and many more.
1. Welcome

Hi, I'm SubjectDeltaBubz, if you haven't known by now. Being a 'Fan Fiction Writer', I come up with A LOT of story ideas. I have, what TEB18 likes to call, a 'Failed Stories' folder. But since a lot of people liked it, TEB urged me to release some stories. So, how this is going to work is that I'm going to put a description of the story for you all then either the first chapter or two chapters, just matters on how far I got into the story. So if it doesn't sound right or just sounds stupid….there is the reason I didn't put it out. If you flame, well…you really have no reason to, I'm telling you these are failed stories and some people may want to read them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my failures :)

-SDB


	2. Sharing is Caring Intro

**_Sharing Is Caring_**

_I know what you're thinking, I have the highly popular story, 'Sharing is Caring', why do I have **another** story called 'Sharing is Caring'? Well, this story was the original idea for 'Sharing is Caring'. This is in modern times and it was mostly going to be a fight between Toph and Katara for Aang's affection after meeting him during a visit to the college Sokka goes to. The reason this didn't make it was because the Sharing is Caring I have now is a better idea, in my opinion. I started making this about, January of 2012 (this year) but lost interest in it fast, I got a little tired of writing smut. I do have to warn you, there will be lemons in the first chapter, but the second chapter is incomplete, but has content._

_Pairings: Kataang, Taang, Sukka, Yukka, Jinko, and mentions of Tokka, Jetara and Hatara (but no actual content of the last three pairings)_


	3. Sharing is Caring 1

Aang walked through the dorm hallways. He unbuttoned his black dress shirt at the neck, letting him relax. Aang also wore blue jeans with the shirt, he liked to dress at least somewhat nice. A black fedora completed his appearance, covering his short hair. He couldn't wait until he could get to his dorm and get some sleep. After sleepless nights of studying and anxiety filled tests, he was glad he could just relax and sleep for 4 days straight before he left to go back home. Aang shared a dorm with his 'friend' Sokka, he was on the football team which made staying in the same dorm with him hell. It was a mix between him coming home with the head cheerleader Suki and having crazy sex with her or bringing the current 4.0 Astrology major, Yue over and making her praise Sokka for being a deity. Aang envied Sokka. Not only for being able to have sex with either girl, both were extremely attractive, it was hard to choose who was prettier, but being able to keep both girls and they even knew about each other. But Aang was only 19, he still had his whole life ahead of him. He shouldn't try to grow up too fast. He had gotten offers from girls, being Sokka's roommate. One that he got a lot was from Ty Lee. She was on the cheer team with Suki, so whenever Suki would come over to actually hang out with Sokka, she would bring her along. Since Ty Lee didn't really like to be ignored, she gave Aang multiple advances, but he declined. Something about going out with a cheerleader didn't really spark his interest and the only place he thought they belonged were in his fantasies. He turned the corner to his dorm and saw a familiar face. Zuko was against the wall next to his dorm door. He had his left foot up against the wall, a toothpick twirling in between his teeth and texting. "Zuko," Aang tiredly acknowledged him. "What can I do for you?"

"You have all the Metal CDs you burned for me?" He asked, looking up from his phone, but then going back to texting.

He rubbed his eyes, "Uh yeah. Come on in."

"Actually, I wasn't really wanting to go inside," Zuko said. "Sokka has brought a couple girls here a couple minutes ago and I'm still not sure if he's having a three-way with them or one is taping."

"I told him not to host anymore freaky sex parties," Aang sighed opening the dorm door. He was surprised to see Sokka talking to the two girls, while they were still fully clothed.

"Oh, Katara, Toph, this is my roommate, Aang. Aang, this is my little sister Katara and her friend Toph." Sokka introduced them. Aang felt his mouth go dry at the two girls. The one he guessed was Katara had beautiful sparkling ocean blue eyes. She had flawless caramel skin that matched her brown hair. Toph had her raven hair in a bun with bangs that drooped into her jade eyes now and again. She had alabaster skin, she almost looked like a porcelain doll. What made them even harder to resist was the outfits they both wore. Katara wore a short blue skirt that matched her tie over her white dress shirt. Toph wore the same, but with green instead. Both of the girl's busts seemed to be too big for their shirts, Katara's had to at least be Cs and Toph's Bs.

He gave them a smile, not letting his perverted thoughts continue, "Nice to meet you two, are you going to school here now?"

"No," Sokka answered for them, "They're still in high school, but they're coming here next fall. They're only 17." '_17? They looked like porn stars rather than 17 year old high school girls'_. "They're actually staying here for the weekend to check out the campus while our parents are vacationing in Aspen this year."

"Oh cool," Aang said, he took of his fedora as he continued into the apartment with Zuko following behind him. "It was nice meeting you two." He didn't see the look in between the two girls as he entered his room. It wasn't too big of a room. It had a closet to the right, across from the door was the bed and by the bed was his computer. Aang liked the room because it had no windows, so when he turned off his lights, it was completely dark so he wouldn't be woken up by the sun in the morning. He tossed his backpack and hat on his bed and sat down in his computer chair. Opening up his computer drawer, he took out a small stack of CDs. "Here you go, everything from AC/DC to White Zombie."

Zuko looked through the stacks, "You got Metallica on here?" He nodded, "Judas Priest?" He nodded, "Dream Theater?" He nodded, "In Flames?"

"Yeah, everything you asked for. Avenged, Slipknot, All that Remains, Ozzy, Black Label Society," Aang read the list off to him. "All you wanted man."

Zuko bit down on the toothpick and smiled, "Thanks man, I'll be able to get you a couple fifths of Jack after break."

"No need," Aang smiled.

He opened up his backpack and put the CDs inside, "I'll see you later man, I'll hit you up tonight, we are going to have party over at Jin's." Zuko left the room as Aang sighed and sat down on his bed. He pulled off his shoes and then undid his dress shirt. Aang seriously needed another shower. He stripped to underwear, grabbed his basketball shorts that his father had bought for him and wrapped a towel around his waist, not wanting to walk out in just his underwear. Aang looked down at his body. For a computer nerd, he had a pretty muscular body. He turned off his light and shut the door as he left the room. A blush came upon his face as he saw both girls looking right at him, admiring his body.

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Sokka asked. "My little sister is here."

"I'm taking a shower," He told him. "It's not like I'm completely naked in front of her." Aang shut the door to the bathroom and stripped down. He turned on the water and stepping into the warm water. Sighing, he let the warm water relax his aching muscles. He couldn't believe how stressful his finals were, but was thankful they were over. Aang grabbed the shampoo and poured a little in his hand, he worked it into his black hair. As he washed it out, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm going over to Suki's to get my gym bag. Katara and Toph are going to stay here while I'm gone. Don't try anything funny with my sister okay?" Sokka said.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he even warned him. "Uh…yeah because you know I would try to make a move on your sister."

"I'm just making sure you're not going to be a pervert and try to have sex with my sister."

He grabbed the soap and groaned, "I promise I won't try to force myself on your sister while you're gone, you happy?"

"Of course, see you later man." He heard the door to the dorm shut and Aang put the soap back in its dish. Once he finished his shower, he dried himself off and put on his underwear and shorts. Aang hung the towel around his neck and opened the door to the bathroom. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Katara standing in the doorway.

She twirled a strand of her brown hair in fingers as she leaned in the doorway. "I'm sorry about my brother," She apologized. "Sometimes he can be a little bit of an ass."

Aang just smiled, "Yeah…I've gotten use to it though." He awkwardly stood there as Katara was still in the doorway. "So uh, how do you like the campus so far?"

Katara smiled, making his heart beat a little faster. She _really _looked cute when she smiled, "It's great. All the people seem friendly. Can't wait to come here to meet some actual mature boys. Some smart…funny…_cute_," She obviously checked his body out, "…boys."

He felt his face flushed and he quickly slid past her, "Well uh, I hope that all works out for you. I need to get some sleep." Aang crossed the living room and saw Toph give him a quizzical look. He entered his room and shut the door behind him. Letting out an exhausted sigh and plopped down on his bed, not bothering with the sheets. He used his feet to push off his hat and backpack from the bed. A blue light from his computer barely illuminated the room. He normally would either turn off the computer or just cover it, but he was too tired to. Aang felt sleep overtake him and entered dreams full of the beautiful girl that was off limits.

* * *

Something woke him up. Not a sound…not a light…but a pair of lips trailing across his back. Knowing he didn't have a girlfriend, he opened his eyes. The room was still only lit by the computer light and he saw a dress shirt and skirt hanging over the back of his chair. Someone was mounted on the back of his legs, small hands on his waist and continued kisses on his back. He flipped over and saw Toph in only her bra and panties. Both pieces of underwear were black with green polka dots. She smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Toph…what are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice down.

"From my experience, when a girl is half naked, kissing your body, 'what are you doing' isn't the first question people usually ask," She said. Toph moved up his body until she sat on his waist. "Have you ever had sex Aang?"

His eyes went wide, was he dreaming or is a pretty girl actually asking him this? "Uh…yeah…"

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked, reaching behind her back and undoing her bra with one hand. Toph let it slide off her until the blue light showed her beautifully rounded breasts. Her darkened nipples hardened in the excitement.

"I-I don't think we should," He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. Toph took his hands and cupped her chest.

"I didn't ask what you thought, I asked if you wanted to have sex with me. It's a yes or no question," She told him, grinding her hips a little, making him bit his lip. He nodded. "Do you have any condoms?" Aang mentally wanted to kill himself. Here he had this beautiful teenage girl ready to please him…and he forgot to make sure he had emergency condoms. "Don't worry," She pulled the small package from her panties. "I made sure to bring a bunch for this weekend. Hopefully you can wear all of them by the time the weekend is over." She kissed him and they both moaned against one another's lips. His hands went into her hair and pulled her hair out its bun. The black hair flowed down behind her.

Aang broke the kiss and softly caressed her cheek, "You're beautiful."

"I'm more than just a pretty face," She told him. Toph got up and pulled off her panties, tossing them in Aang's face. He pulled them away and nearly burst out of his shorts. Her milky skin tone looked amazing as she stood there as naked as she was born. She had no hair over her mound and as she turned, he couldn't help but admire her tight butt. "How bad do you want to fuck me?"

"You have no idea…" Toph got back on the bed and pulled away both underwear and shorts. Her eyes went wide at the size of him.

"I didn't expect this," She admired as she took his completely hard erection in her hand. "You'll be the biggest I've ever had. How big are you Aang? 8? 10?"

"About 9 and a half." He gasped as her grip tightened on his length.

She looked amazed at it, "There is no way I'm going to be able to fit this in me…but I'm going to try. I'm surprised you're still single with this massive tool."

"I don't get out much," He told her as she ripped open the condom. She slid the condom down his shaft and smiled as it stopped at the base. Toph positioned herself above him, placing her at her moist entrance. Her face went into his neck as she slowly worked him inside her.

She moaned and mewled, her hot breath tickled his neck as he went inside her. Toph stopped and sighed, "This won't work if you keep getting bigger."

"Sorry…you're just so tight," He said.

"Of course I'm tight, you're fucking massive." Toph continued to get him inside her until he was finally inside her. "Don't move for a second," She panted. Aang nodded, clenching his jaw, feeling her walls squeeze him. Toph moved her hips up and then fell back down, her breasts jiggling from the fall. His nails dug into her white skin. She moved up again and Aang moved his hips down and met hers as she came back down, making them both groan with pleasure. "Oh God, Katara is going to be jealous," She moaned happily, "She wanted you more than I did." Aang ignored what she said, focusing more on her tight walls. His hands groped her breasts, making her moan louder.

"Shh," He warned her. Aang pulled her down and kissed her, his tongue circling hers. Taking charge, he flipped her over so now he was above her. The blue light of the computer lit her up, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her jade eyes that were filled with lust and the way she bit her bottom lip with each thrust.

His head drooped into her chest as he continued to thrust faster. "Oh God Aang, you're going to tear me in two."

"I'm gunna cum soon," He groaned.

"Already?" She panted.

His eyes narrowed at her, "It's been a whole year." He put his thumb against her clit and started rubbing it, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Harder," She moaned. Aang tried to let his mind wander from the hot piece of jailbait writhing underneath him, but couldn't seem to do it. He rubbed her clit as fast as he could and thrusted harder. "Oh, that's it! Here I cum!" He felt her clamp down harder on him and he let go and came with her. Aang pulled out of her, took the condom off and threw it away. He held her to him as she relaxed from her orgasm. She gave him a few small kisses as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're amazing. From what we had heard from Sokka…I thought you were going to be gay or something."

Aang smiled, "I'm glad I can exceed expectations."

"You know…Katara was planning on sleeping with you," Toph told him. "But I just had to try you out before she did."

"Don't you feel kind of bad for sleeping with me before Katara did?"

Toph smiled as he put on his shorts and underwear, "Do you feel bad? Think of it this way, you get to have me and not have someone beat you up for doing me."

"What about after this? Will there be anything past this?"

Toph got on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Well, we're coming back here in the Fall. Your Winter Term just ended, it's not going to be long until we come back. The school is only 20 minutes away from our town. I'll make sure I take care of you at least three times a visit…"

She lightly nibbled on his ear as he thought about the scene she described, "But why me?"

"Because…you're cute." She simply told him. "Usually I would just knock people like you around, but you're different…and have a massive tool." Toph got up from the bed and put on her clothes, "Now, don't be such a girl." He watched as Toph wiggled her butt as she pulled up her panties. Aang got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her smile as he kissed her neck.

"Thank you Toph, you really have helped me relax," He thanked her, his hands trailed up to her chest. "You really have an amazing body."

"You're not so bad yourself big guy." Toph smiled. She put on the rest of her clothes, buttoning her small shirt. "I need to remember to change the next chance I get, these girl uniforms are always two sizes too small."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "So uh…can we not bring this up to Sokka…or the police? I loved this, but I don't feel like going to jail."

She straightened her tie, "You're around like, 19 or 18 right?" He nodded, "Then you're fine. It's legal if you're still within 2 years. By the way, where's a place we can get food? You made me work up an appetite."

"Do you like Calzones?" He asked.

She smiled, "I love them." Aang grabbed a shirt and put it on. He put on some socks and his shoes then grabbed his wallet. "How much are they?"

"I'm paying don't worry," He told her. Aang put his phone in his pocket.

"I think I might have to keep you," Toph smiled and gave him a kiss. They walked out of his room, Aang shielded his eyes from the sun coming in through the windows.

"And just what were you two doing in there?" Sokka asked, looking at his roommate suspiciously.

Toph sighed, "Can't a girl get to know someone without being questioned Meat Head? What do you think I did? Suck him off?"

Sokka looked between both of them, but decided she was right, "Just making sure. What are you do up to?"

"We're going to Dough Co." Aang told him.

Katara got up, "Can I go?"

"Why do you want to go?" Sokka questioned.

"Because you haven't fed me the whole time I've been here!" Katara argued, "What do you think Mom would say if you weren't taking care of me?"

He groaned, "Fine, but please, get changed please. I don't want any more guys checking you out. Get changed in my room." Katara sighed and grabbed her bag, going into Sokka's room.

"I'll take your room then, if you don't mind," Toph smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked into Aang's room, swaying her hips as she did. She gave him a wink before shutting the door.

"Okay, there is no way you didn't sleep with her," Sokka said as Aang just shook his head.

* * *

Aang yawned as they sat there waiting for their food. Since changing from her school uniform, Katara now wore a blue t-shirt, shorts and sandals. Toph wore a tight black shirt, jeans and some skate shoes. Sokka got up, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Thanks for the announcement," Toph sighed. Sokka ignored his little sister's friend and went into the bathroom.

Katara looked over at Aang, "So…Aang, tell me a little about yourself."

"Um, well I live a couple towns over in Springfield, where I'm going for Spring Break. Also my girlfriend of 3 years lives there," Both girls stared at him wildly. He smiled, "I'm just messing with you two." Aang felt Toph's hand go to his lap, he turned to her and she shot him a look saying '_you better be kidding_'. "Anyways, that's pretty much me. I'm also a big computer nerd."

"That's not all that's _big _about you," Toph smiled, her fingers tracing the outlines of his pants. She looked over to Katara, "He has a big IQ, isn't that right Aang?" He nodded, trying to keep calm while Toph molested him. Katara smiled, she liked smart guys.

"So you know the campus pretty well right Aang?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." He told her.

She smiled, "Well you should show Toph and I around. Sokka doesn't know anything past the dorm, the football field and the places with the most meat."

"Sure, if Sokka is okay with it."

Toph started to rub him through his shorts, "It will be fine Aang, what's the worst that can happen, you get Katara pregnant?" Aang's eyes went wide as Katara blushed. "It's fine, you can always borrow a condom from me."

"Toph," Katara stopped her, "You're embarrassing him, stop."

The petite girl turned to Aang and her hand slipped in his shorts, "Am I embarrassing you Aang?" He bit his lip as her small hands softly stroked him. He shook his head, not able to even find the words. She smiled, "See? He's just fine."

"Here you go," The cook said as she set down four Calzones on the table.

"Thank you Ma'am," Katara smiled.

"I need to go to the bathroom," He got up and hurried to the bathroom, making sure no one else saw the hard on he had. Aang quickly went into the bathroom. It was completely empty except for Sokka who was washing his hands.

"Hey man, our food there?" Sokka asked as he dried his hands.

He went into a stall and closed the door, "Um, yeah. It just got there."

"Sweet," Sokka said as he left the bathroom. He sighed and pulled down his shorts. Toph had really turned him on and it wasn't going to go down any time soon. The door to the bathroom opened and he pulled up his pants, not wanting to do what he was going to do with another guy in the bathroom.

The door to the stall rattled as someone tried to get in, "Occupied," He said, but the person persisted. "Hey, it's occupied." Again, the door rattled. He opened the stall, "Can't you u-" He was interrupted by Katara smashing her lips against his. She shut the door behind her and locked it, pushing him back on the toilet.

Katara crouched down in between his legs, "Sorry if I a little forward, but I can't stand it anymore." Aang was hesitant, knowing he was about to break his promise as her hands ran up and down his shorts. Even if it was a reluctant promise, it was still a promise to Sokka. Then he remembered, he only promised that he wouldn't force himself on her when he wasn't around. She was coming onto him and Sokka was just in the next room. "Now, let's see what I'm working with here." He didn't have time to think it through anymore so he lifted his hips as she pulled down his shorts down and his erection popped out. "Oh my God…" She said astonished. Katara took off her shirt, her soft breasts bounced as they were let out of the confines of her shirt since she had no bra on. "Hold this, I don't want to get my shirt dirty," She smiled. Katara licked him from bottom to top. A small moan escaped his lips as her tongue circled his head. She enclosed her mouth around his swollen tip. He ran his fingers through her long hair as she applied some suction to his head. Katara's hands worked his shaft as she lightly bobbed her head up and down the top of his shaft.

"Oh God Katara," He groaned. Surprisingly, she took him deeper in her mouth. Aang could feel the back of her throat on his tip, but she still hadn't taken all of him in her mouth.

Katara pulled it out of her mouth and smiled, "I've never had to deep throat someone before." She took a couple relaxing breaths until she started to suck him off again. She worked more and more into her mouth until she was back at where she left off. This time, he felt her relax her throat and the rest slipped in. Aang didn't know what heaven was like, but he thought this might come close to it. He threw his head back and barely stifled a moan. What nearly made his lose it was when she started to hum. Being in her throat made it feel twenty times better and she took him back out of her throat to breathe again. She wiped her mouth and worked his shaft a little bit, "I can't believe I got this thing down my throat. But I have a treat for you, again, I've never done this either, so just sit back and relax." Katara wrapped her breasts around him and moved them up and down his thick erection. Just sight of what he was seeing, brought him over the edge and came across her face and on her chest. He could see the surprised look on Katara's face.

"I'm sorry Katara, I should have told you," He quickly apologized.

She smiled and wiped her face of the sticky substance. Katara licked it off her finger, "It's fine. I thought you would last a little longer though."

"It's been a whole year since I've came…" '_Not counting what he and Toph did earlier_' He thought.

"A whole year? God, you don't masturbate?" He shook his head, "You should, it will help you last longer." She told him as she got the last bit of cum off her and into her mouth. "You taste great."

"Thanks?"

Katara put on her shirt, "I'll see you out there big guy," She kissed him on the cheek and left the stall, leaving Aang with his shorts around his ankles and wondering what he was going to do about both girls.


	4. Sharing is Caring 2

Aang slipped out of the bathroom, still a little hazy from what had happened between him and Katara. He noticed that the only person at the table now was Toph and she was putting away her Calzone quickly. "Where did Sokka and Katara go?"

She wiped the marinara sauce off her face, "Probably to go get mouth wash for Katara or maybe some face wash. I've heard she likes to either swallow or take a huge load in the face, which one did you give her?"

His eyes went wide, "H-How did you know?"

"Because I'm older than 5 Aang," Toph told him, she looked over to see the ashamed look on his face, "What's wrong? Do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Well I wouldn't be happy with me…"

She took another bite, "We aren't an official like couple Aang, we're just fucking right now, so I can't get mad at you. Plus, I'm pretty sure it was Katara who initiated it because you're kind of a girl."

Aang took a piece of his Calzone, "Thanks Toph…"

"So," She smiled, "Who was better, me or Katara? She and I have never shared a boy before…especially one like you." Aang actually thought about it. Toph did have the lead because they actually had sex, but not only because of that. She was so cute when she was under him, her hair down and biting her lip turned him on more than any porn or situation he had been in. But also, Katara was equally as beautiful, her beautiful eyes, her nicely rounded chest and her _skills_ were extra ordinary. "Thinking about me?" Toph teased.

"Sort of…" Aang said in between his bites. "Come on, I have to run over to the corner store." He thanked the workers and they left, Aang sitting eating some of his Calzone. Once he finished, he wiped his hand off on his shorts, then felt a small hand grab his hand. Aang looked at her, "So you want to hold hands now?"

Toph smirked, "I let you fuck me, it might be a little weird if I wouldn't even let you hold my hand." They walked in silence for a little bit before Toph spoke up again, "So what else is there to do here on campus?"

Aang shrugged a little, "Not much, there is a gym, pool, coffee shops, campus theatre, stuff like that."

"Any raging parties going on tonight?" Toph asked, "I would love to go to one of those."

"You're 17, you don't need to be going to college parties," Aang chuckled.

"Says the person fucking the 17 year old," Toph countered.

He sighed, "Can you stop saying it like that? You make it sound so emotionless, like it didn't mean anything at all."

"Well, I certainly can't call it making love…unless you're in love with me. But I don't think so since we just met." Toph said, "What do you want me to call it?"

"Anything but that," Aang pleaded.

She smiled, "Fine, we'll call it you pounding me." Aang just shook his head as he opened the door for the shop, letting Toph in first. She looked around the small store, there were snacks, drinks, little random things, medical stuff, and even some football team stuff. It was surprising how much stuff they had in the small shop.

The girl behind the counter moved her magazine to the side. She had her brown hair in two plaits going down her shoulders, also she had on a black band t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse that were currently propped up on the counter. "Oh hey Aang, how were your finals?"

"They were fine Jin," He sighed, "Stressful, but fine. How were yours?"

"Eh, I'm pretty sure I failed my Psych class." Jin told him, "But then again, Zuko likes to say I'm a pessimistic person." She eyed the girl with Aang, "Aang, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" He looked at Toph who looked back to him. "Hi, my name's Jin, what's yours?" She put her feet down and reached over the counter and extended her hand towards her.

Toph saw the giant bust on the girl and nearly gasped at them, but took the girls hand, "I'm Toph Bei Fong."

"Nice to meet you, I've been telling Aang that there would be a girl for him," She smiled.

"Actually we're not together," Aang interrupted them. "She's Sokka's sister's friend. I'm showing her around campus."

Her eye brows furrowed, "Oh, I'm sorry to say, but your friend's brother is an ass."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, what can I do for you Aang?" She asked.

His face went a little red and rubbed his neck, "Um…I need some condoms."

She leaned in, "What? I couldn't hear you."

He cleared his throat, "Um, some condoms." She felt a little blush come across her face.

"Oh…of course." She turned around and looked at the many brands behind her. "Um, what kind are you going to need Aang?"

"He'll need the top kind." Aang lowered his face as Jin stared wide eyed at the ones Toph mentioned. She grabbed the condoms and put them on the counter.

She punched in the numbers, "Magnum condoms…is that all?" He nodded. "$5."

Aang paid and thanked her, grabbed Toph's arm, quickly exiting the shop. He stuffed the box into his pocket, "You know, in the couple hours I've known you, you've seemed to screw me more than I have screwed you."

"I thought you didn't like it to be called something vulgar like that," She teased. "Anyways, why did you buy more? I have at least 12 more back at your dorm."

"They're my emergency condoms, in case I find myself in a situation where I need one." Aang told her, "When we were in my room earlier, I remembered I didn't have any."

"Are you getting them just in case Katara decides she wants to ride on the meat pole tonight?" Toph asked. "Or are my condoms not good enough?"

Aang shot her a look, "Really Toph? You said it yourself, you and I aren't together. I like both of you, you both are really pretty and nice from what I can tell so far, even though you are really starting to bother the living shit out of me."

She frowned, but then a evil smile came across her face, "I know what will make you feel better, is there a place where we can be alone…that isn't your dorm?"

"Why?"

"Come on Aang, think about it."

He slapped himself on the forehead, "Well…we could go to the Study Rooms in the Library." Aang took her hand and rushed to the main campus. Once they got there, Toph stared at amazement how big the Library was in comparison to the one at the girl's High School. It was at least 4 floors and looked like an office building. They entered the building and went to the front desk. She looked around the amazing place. The roof to the first floor was open, with the other floors having balcony like edges. "Hi, we need a sound proof study room. I'm tutoring this girl for her Spanish Final."

The librarian gave him a weird look, "Then where are her books?"

"It's a oral exam, I don't want her to cheat and look at the words while I'm quizzing her." Aang calmly replied.

She looked at both of them, then nodded, "Okay, I'm just going to need her school id number if she is checking out the room."

"Actually, can we use mine? It gives me more credit when my instructor knows that I'm tutoring others." Aang asked. She nodded and he handed over his ID.

The Librarian typed in his info, "Okay, you got Study Room 10. The time limit for the room is an hour, if you need more time, come back here and check in with me. When you are done, turn in your key and check out." She handed his ID and a key, "Also, if any damage is found in that room, report it or we will charge you and it will be added to your tuition."

Aang nodded, "Thank you." They walked towards the stairs, "Before we do this again, how about you tell me more about yourself."

"You want to know more about me?"

"I literally found out your last name because you introduced yourself to my friend, I think it would be nice that I got to know you since we are having sex," He whispered the last part.

"Okay, well my parents are possible the richest people in the state, that's why I can afford a lot of expensive things," She began, "My father hasn't hugged me since 4th grade, my mother hasn't since 6th. My therapist says that why I like to be with a lot of people, because I didn't get a lot of love when I was a kid."

He frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that Toph."

She just blew it off, "It's fine. Um, what else…I like video games, eating junk food, partying, you know usual guy stuff, but I'm a girl. I'm also _really _lazy."

"Then how do you stay so fit?"

"I have my secrets," She laughed. "What about you? I guess I should get to know you too."

They climbed up the stairs to the next level, "I'm an open book. You should be able to tell what kind of person I am by now. I like nerd stuff, sitting around…listening to music. There's nothing really interesting about me." They walked down one of the side hallways. "Here it is." The study room was all the way at the end, only 3 study rooms were in the small hallway and all of them seemed unoccupied. He unlocked the door and flipped on the light. There was a small couch to the right, a table in the middle and some chairs around it.

"There is a couch in here? It's almost like this room is meant for sex," She said as she went over to the couch and sat down as he locked the door. As a 'just in case' back up, he propped a chair underneath the door knob. Aang moved the table out of the way and moved the couch over to the side of the room where if you looked through the small window, you not only couldn't see because of the darkness, they wouldn't see them if they shined a light through. "You seem like you've done this before."

Aang went over and turned off the light, some of the small light lit him up, "I've heard many stories." He took off his shirt as she got up from the couch.

"You think you can last a bit longer this time?" She teased.

He gave her a small kiss, "We'll have to see."

* * *

"Sokka, I don't want to see the practice field anymore, can't we just go find Toph and Aang?" Katara whined as Sokka continued to 'show her around'. "This is boring. I will never need to come around here at all. I'm majoring in Marine Biology."

"I don't want you around my roommate anymore," Sokka told her, "I know there is something going on between you two and I don't like it."

She sighed, "You thought there was something going on with me and your team's punter returner when he said 'hi' to me…there is nothing going on between me and Aang." Katara lied. She hid her smile as she thought back to her and Aang in the bathroom. It wasn't like Katara got around, but she had never seen anyone as big as Aang. Not only was he equipped down there, he was smart, handsome and felt something pull her to him. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out what it was that drew her to him.

"…I swear that he was trying something on you," Katara left her thoughts to hear the end of Sokka's complaining. "I'm just trying to protect you from guys that will break your heart Katara, especially Jet."

She sighed, "For the love of God Sokka, he was a hormone driven boy. I forgave him the next day. You have to too."

"What about Haru?"

"So you're going to be mad at _every_ guy who has been with me?"

"HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU BEEN WITH?" He yelled, his face getting red.

She sighed, "Only three guys Sokka. Relax. You've had sex with like 7 girls and I was friends with five of them…I should be more mad at you for ruining my friendships."

"It's not my fault, they came on to me."

"No, it's your fault, you _came on_ them." Katara shot back, "I'm surprised you haven't had sex with Toph yet and I know she loves to fuck random people."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually…"

Katara hit her brother on the shoulder, "SOKKA! For crying out loud! Can you please stop fucking everything that walks! Especially my friends! Stop burying your dick in my friends!"

"I didn't have sex with her…I was planning on it," Sokka admitted.

"You have two girls that you fuck regularly…and you have to have Toph?" Katara questioned. "You know what? I'm going back to your dorm. I don't even want to look at you!" She stormed off.

"Katara, wait!" He called. She stopped and turned on her heel. "The dorm is that way." Sokka pointed in the other direction. Katara angrily huffed and stormed off the way he pointed, blowing past him. She silently hoped that Toph was there so that she could talk to her before Sokka got to her.

* * *

The light slap of their skin hitting each other filled the air as Toph rode him. "Oh God Aang," She moaned. Her perky breasts bounced in his face and he took one of her dark nipples in her mouth. Toph gasped in pleasure as he increased his thrusts into her. They had both lost track of how long they had been going at it and didn't seem to care. Her heat drooped on his shoulder, feeling herself start to lose consciousness. "I'm gunna cum again," She said in a heated whisper. Toph moaned as she felt her climax hit again and cried out his name. He felt his orgasm nearing as she clenched around him and thrusted a few more times until he finally reached his climax within her. Toph slumped against him. She was on the edge of unconsciousness.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck, "How was that?"

"I…think I'm going to…pass out." She said. He smiled and moved her off of him and put the condom in the trash. Aang pulled on his clothes and turned back to Toph, who was still laying on the couch.

"Did I tire you out?" He chuckled, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"I have never been fucked like that ever," She told him.

Aang started to move the room back around, "And how many times have you been 'fucked'?"

"That's not really important," Toph smiled. She grabbed her clothes from his hand and put them on. "Can you do me a favor Aang?"

"Um, sure," He answered, "What do you need?"

"Can you carry me?" She asked with a smile. "I'm a little tired."

"Um…okay. How do you want to do this then?"

She tied her shoe, "Piggy back of course, it would be just a little awkward if you carried me bridal or over your shoulder."

"Yeah…because carrying you at all won't be awkward at all…" Aang muttered, he knelt down and she jumped on to his back, her arms going around his neck. He easily stood back up, "Wow, you're really light." Aang opened the door and locked it behind him. "So…is there anything else that I should know about you Toph?"

Toph lightly placed a kiss on his neck, "I'm a sex addict…well, I'm addicted to sex with you."

"If I had a nickel for every girl who said that about me…I would have a nickel," Aang joked as they went down the stairs.

* * *

Katara sighed as she flipped through the channels. She had sent Toph a couple texts and even tried to call her, but she hadn't answered any of them. She was now regretting deciding to come stay with Sokka at the College for the weekend. Though, she did like Aang, he was probably the best part of the stay by far, especially with him being well endowed. Katara noticed that his door was cracked open. She looked towards the door to the dorm, wondering how long she had until he came back. Taking a risk, she got up and went into Aang's room. The room was pretty small, not much of a bedroom, more like a big bathroom. She looked at his computer desk and saw a picture of him with people she guessed were his parents. They looked happy, Aang in a white cap and gown, his graying haired father standing to his left and his mother to his right. They were outside a high school she assumed was the one he graduated from, diploma in hand. She wondered if Aang had any siblings or anything. The door to Aang's room closed and there stood Aang leaning against the now closed door. Katara knew she was screwed. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

Katara put back the picture of Aang and his family, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to know you more…"

"You could have just asked instead of blowing me and leaving." Aang said, making Katara blush, remembering their last encounter.

"Sorry about that, Sokka just _had _to show me the practice football field…I would have stuck around, but at least Toph offered to stay. What did you two do?" She asked, trying to take the attention off of her.

"I showed her around the library," Aang partially lied, "She fell asleep on the way back, so I put her out on the couch."

Katara saw her opportunity and seized it, "So…we're alone in the dorm then?" He nodded. "How about I show you a little bit more than what we did in the bathroom?"

Aang nearly groaned, years he spent wishing he had chances like this, but these girls were going to milk him dry. "I don't know Katara, your brother would kill me if he found out that we were having sex…or even just beat me up if he found out we were in a room alone together."

She frowned and walked over to him, "Please Aang?" Katara put her hands on his chest, "I feel…_drawn_ to you. I can't help myself…" Her lips softly grazed his.

"I don't think you want to do this Katara." Aang told her. "You might regret this later."

Katara pulled her shirt off and undid her shorts, letting them fall down her bronze legs. She was only left in her panties, "The only thing I'm regretting right now is not doing this earlier." Katara laid back on his bed, stuck her legs up and used her thumbs to pull off her blue panties, leaving her completely naked on his bed. Tossing them to the side, Katara crossed her legs, resting them back on the bed, and smiled, "So, are you going to leave me here or are you going to do me?" He took a deep breath, both of the girls were going to drain him of all bodily fluids. Aang pulled off his clothes and grabbed a condom, "You don't need condoms Aang," Katara told him, "My father put me on the pill when I was 15 just in case." If Aang was still keeping track of the competition between the two girls, sex without a condom because she was on the pill certainly but Katara in the lead. He tossed the condom to the side and crawled onto the bed and in between her legs. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Katara licked her palm and ran it on his erection, making him thrust a little in her hand. He moved past her hand and to her wet entrance. Once he pushed inside her, she gasped.

* * *

Sokka opened the front door, only seeing Toph on the couch. "Hello? Katara? Are you here?" He asked as he shut the door. Shaking Toph awake, Sokka sat down next to her, "Toph, where is my sister…and more importantly, where is Aang?"

Toph wiped the small amount of drool that had gone down her face, "I don't know Meathead, aren't you the one who took her away when we were eating?"

"Yeah, but that's because I don't want him having sex with my sister," Sokka said, "Speaking of which, you and Aang had sex didn't you?"

She rolled back over on the couch, "And what if we did? What are you going to do about it? You have no proof we did and it's not like you're going to call my parents and tell them, trying to get me in trouble."

"And what if I did?"

Toph scoffed, "My parents can do shit to me. It would also prove to me that you want me."

His eyebrows furrowed, "How so?"

"You being jealous of Aang having sex with me would be the only reason you would call my parents." Toph said, "Even if we didn't have sex."

Sokka heard a moan come from Aang's room. "Oh, he better not be fucking my sister." He got up and shot over to his door. Bursting in, he expected the worse…but just found Aang on his bed and Katara in his computer chair watching a movie on his computer.

Katara had a bowl of popcorn in her hands, "Sokka, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I heard moaning in here," He tried to regain his composure. "And why are you in his room with him with the door closed?"

"We're watching '_Fight Club_', there just happens to be sex in the movie," Katara said, "And we're alone because Toph was still asleep, the door was closed because the sun made it hard to see the computer screen." She got up after she paused the movie, handing the popcorn to Aang. "I'm tired of you being such an ass Sokka. Have you noticed that Aang is sitting on the bed while I'm in the chair? That's because he told me that he didn't want to make you feel like he was going to try something on me. That's how nice of a guy he is." Katara took a breath, feeling her head get a little light.

Aang got off the bed, "No, it's okay Katara. If you were my sister, I would be worried about guys around you too. Sokka, I'm sorry if you thought that I was making a move on your sister. We've just met today and are trying to get to know each other, that's all."

He looked at Aang, then to his sister, "Is that true?"

"Yes you idiot," Katara huffed.

"I'm sorry man…" Sokka apologized, "I'll just let you guys get back to the movie." He left the room and Aang sat back down on the bed.

"You're a really good liar," Katara said as she shut the door. "How are you that quick on your feet?"

He shrugged, "I guess it's because all the blood is back in my brain."

She smiled and climbed onto the bed with him, "I'm surprised you could have even lasted that long."

"With how that felt…me neither." He kissed her.

**Well, it's weird to be reading and putting out my failed ideas, but I hope you kind of liked it or else this whole thing is pretty pointless haha.**

**Until Next time**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Aang's Harem Intro

_**How I Definitely, Maybe, Met Your Mother A.K.A Aang's Harem**_

_If some of you maybe remember that I teased this story awhile back, but it just never really happened. It's another modern story and again, has smut, but not as much as last story. This didn't become a story because I lost my motivation to write anymore, I came back to it like 3 times but nothing really came out of it. I may continue it if I ever find the time of motivation again. I do actually have third chapter barely written, but I didn't want to include it since it's only about 500 words or so. Again, I might add on to it, but highly unlikely..._

_Pairings: Kataang, Taang, Yuaang, Aang-Lee, hints of Sukka._

_Extra AN: I wanted to clarify to some people, when I mean that these ideas are 'failed ideas', I don't mean that they completely suck, it's either that I didn't like it or that I lost the motivation to continue writing for it. Just thought I would clarify._

_Key for the story:_

_Katara = Katie  
Sokka = Seth  
Ty Lee = Taylor  
Yue = Yuki  
Toph = Takara_


	6. Aang's Harem 1

Aang sighed as he ran his hands over his face. He sat in front his computer, his 'Word' document completely blank. It had been 2 hours and still nothing had come to him. Being one of the best selling authors in the country, he definitely needed to come up with his latest story soon. He was known as one of the biggest young adult writers ever. His stories about a mystical world full of elemental benders had been a hit since a couple years ago. After writing his fourth book in the series, he needed to find another type of story to write, since he and his family couldn't coast on the money after the series had ended. He got up and tried moving around, hopefully getting the creative juices flowing. "Dad?" He heard from the bedroom. Aang walked back to the room and stuck his head in.

"Yeah?" He asked his two kids, Tenzin and Katiyana.

"Can you tell us a story?" Katiyana asked. "We can't sleep."

Aang nodded and sat on the bed next to Katiyana. Tenzin got out of the bed and sat on the other side of Aang. "What story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Tell us the story of the Air Benders again!"

"No Tenzin! That story is stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Your Mom is stupid!"

"We have the same Mom!"

"Enough you two," Aang laughed, "How do you two even know that joke?"

"Aunt Suki let us watch MTV," Tenzin said.

Aang shook his head, "Remind me to never let her watch you two again. So, what other story would you two like to hear?"

"I want to hear one about romance," Katiyana answered.

"I want to hear one about adventure!" Tenzin cheered.

He pondered it for a second then his face lit up, "I got one for you. It's a story about love…adventure…and of course sappy endings."

"What is the story Dad?" They both asked.

Aang smiled, "It's the story of how I got together with your mother."

"What? Gross, I don't want to hear about you and Mom being romantic," Tenzin stuck his tongue out.

He laughed, "How about this, I'm going to change the names around, so you will have to guess who your mother is?"

"It's going to be obvious which one Mom is," Katiyana said.

Aang shook his head, "You won't…your mother and I had a very complicated past. There were three other girls that could have been your mother."

"Dad's a player!" Tenzin laughed.

"Seriously…no more TV for you," Aang told him. "Anyways, about 10 years ago, I started at a new school here downtown…"

* * *

It was a cold winter day in early December. Aang pulled his backpack up more on his back as he walked up the big stairs. The new school he went to was almost as big as a college campus. Looking from his schedule to the surrounding area, it seemed like his next class was on the other side of the campus. Aang checked his watch; he had about 20 minutes until class started. He shrugged and decided it would be a good idea to explore the campus. He checked his phone on habit and then ran into something. Aang fell back and passed out.

Once he regained consciousness, he groaned at the pain in his head. Aang opened his eyes, his sight a little fuzzy. He blinked a couple times and was met with clear blue eyes. "Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Uh…I think," Aang said, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, did I run into you?"

The girl giggled a little, "No you ran into my brother, Seth." He nodded towards her brother. He had bronze skin like her and had his hair up in a tiny pony tail. "I'm Katie, what's your name?"

Aang sat up, "I'm, uh, Aang."

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" Katie asked. He nodded, "What class do you have?"

He looked at his schedule, "I have English in Building 6, Room 5."

"Oh, I have class there too. We have about 15 minutes to get to class," She told him.

Aang sat up, "I don't mean to be a bother, but you could show me around? I'm sure I have a concussion now."

"I told you Katie! He's trying to get money out of us just over me bumping into him, now I won't even be able to eat at home," Seth started up.

Katie helped Aang up, "Seth, he's just kidding. Relax. Go to class before I tell Dad you were smoking 'you know what' behind the school again."

* * *

"Dad, what was he smoking?" Katiyana asked.

Aang tried to think of something quick, but failed. He went to the next best thing, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"There's going to be more of those kinds of things later in this story aren't there?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, I would just go along with it if I were you two," Aang laughed.

"So this 'Katie' is our mother isn't she?" Katiyana claimed.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she is…maybe she isn't…"

"Oh come on Dad!" Katiyana cried, "I want to know if it's Mom or not."

"Then I'll continue, 'Katie' and I were walking towards class…"

* * *

Aang walked side by side with Katie. He couldn't help but notice how she looked. Her brown curly hair going down both sides of her face. The way she held her books against her chest and of course the bright smile she wore. "So are you new to town or what?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I've lived uptown for most of my life. My family and I moved downtown after my Dad relocated to a different branch of his work. We would have just stayed uptown, but they gave us a penthouse as a perk of his new position."

"Oh, a big shot huh?" She joked.

Aang shook his head, "No, our old house only had two bedrooms in it, my sister Suki and I had to share a room. My father got bumped up because the downtown branch wanted 'new blood' in their higher ups."

She nodded, "I've never met a person with a penthouse before. Maybe you should take me there one day." Katie nudged him and giggled.

Aang wasn't very good with female advances, but he could tell that Katie was flirting with him. "Oh well…of course…that sounds like a great idea."

"I'm only kidding Aang," Katie laughed, "I'm not a gold digger."

He smiled, "I never thought you were. How about after school today we can go to my house if you want?"

"I would like that."

* * *

"That is Mom!" Tenzin cried out. "You made this way too easy Dad!"

Aang laughed, "Son, I was named the best author since the author of those vampire books, I think I know how to tell a story without people knowing the ending before the story is over."

"I'm sticking to my guns, I think its Mom," Katiyana crossed her arms across her chest with a huff.

"You two are too smart for your age…" Aang told them, "Now anyways, 'Katie' and I get to class…"

* * *

"Katie!" A girl called once they got into class, "Come sit by me!"

She smiled, "You want to sit with my friend Taylor and I?" He nodded. They walked over to the three seat table. Katie sat on the left of Taylor and Aang on the right. "Taylor, this is Aang. Aang this is Taylor."

Taylor pushed her light brown hair out of her grey eyes and shook his hand, "Oh, you're a cutie. It's nice to meet you. Hopefully Katie hasn't gotten her claws into you yet…I may want a chance."

Aang felt a blush creep across his face. Going from a place where a girl would pepper spray him for just asking for the time, he wasn't use to a girl flirting with him, let alone two. "It's uh, nice to meet you too Taylor."

Katie laughed, "Taylor, give him a break. You're going to make him turn into a tomato before class is over."

Before anymore could be said, the teacher walked in. "Hello class, as you can see, we have a new student." He looked at his role sheet. "Aang Smith?" Aang raised his hand. "How about you come up here and introduce yourself." He reluctantly got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Um, Hi, I'm Aang Smith from uptown. I hope someday to be a writer…" The whole class looked blankly at him, except Taylor and Katie. "And uh, I like Call of Duty?" The guys in the class gave a cheer as Aang went back to his seat.

(Tenzin: Dad what's Call of Duty?  
Aang: It's something that a lot of guys played back when I was a teenager.  
Katiyana: Like Twilight?  
Aang: No…nothing like Twilight…)

Class went really slowly for Aang as he tried to keep up with what the class was learning before he got to the school. By the end, he was mostly caught up, but there were still a couple things out of order. "Katie, is there any way you can catch me up on everything when we get to my house?" Aang asked as they walked out of class.

"Oh, you're already going to his house Katie?" Taylor laughed, "You sly minx." She grabbed her pink spiral from her pink backpack and wrote on a corner of one of the pages. Taylor ripped it off and gave it to Aang. "Here, in case you get lonely tonight after Katie leaves." She gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you two at lunch." Taylor skipped off in another direction.

Katie shook her head, "That's Taylor for you. Sorry if she's a little forward, but she doesn't like games I guess."

"Do you like games?" Aang asked in a flirtatious tone, using one of the moves he saw one of Suki's ex boyfriend's had used on her.

She blushed, "Would I still be here if I liked games?"

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted, making Katie laugh, "I'm kind of new to girls."

"We're simple, get us flowers, complement us and we'll be happy," Katie told him, "It also doesn't hurt to be cute."

Aang grinned, "Good to know."

"So what class do you have now?" He pulled out his schedule and Katie took it from him. "Here, I'll make it easier. Hmmm, you stalker, we have all the same schedule. Math in Building 3, Room 1, Gym out on the main turf and of course a free period. I guess you can just follow me the whole day."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"How are you one of the best writers when we already know who Mom is Dad?" Tenzin sighed. "This is just boring."

"Taylor could be your Mother. We are only about 15 minutes into the story. I'm not going to rush the story." Aang told them.

Katiyana sighed, "Will you just speed it up a little?"

"Sure, so Katie and I were at lunch…"

* * *

Aang and Katie sat their trays down on the table and sat down. "So how are you liking our school so far Aang?"

"People are friendly," He told her. "Especially you."

She smiled, "Thanks." Her brother and two other girls came and sat down at the table. The taller girl had short brown hair with a couple strands of white, clearly dyed. She wore a fur lined coat and tight jeans. The shorter girl had short jet black hair with a green shirt and baggy black pants. "Hey Seth. Yuki, Takara, this is Aang."

Yuki flashed him a smile as Takara gave him a nod behind her black bangs, "Hi Aang, I'm Yuki." She shook his hand. "How did you meet Katie?"

"I um, kind of bumped into Seth," Aang told them.

"Quite literally actually," The girls laughed, "After he passed out, Katie woke him up."

"Oh Hun, I'm so sorry to hear that," Yuki put her hand over his.

* * *

"That's Mom!" Tenzin said. "She always calls me Hun!"

Aang laughed, "But I thought you knew that 'Katie' was your mother."

He shook his head, "I changed my mind, its Yuki!"

"I still think its Katie," Katiyana assured.

"Okay, anyways…"

* * *

"Aang!" A voice called. He turned to see his sister coming towards the table. "There you are, I've been looking for you for like ever. Who are your new friends?"

"Hey sis, this is Katie, Seth, Yuki and Takara, everyone, this is my sister Suki," Aang introduced them all. Suki shook everyone's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all," Suki said as she sat at the table, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Talking about how your brother ran into mine," Katie chuckled. "He hit him so hard that he knocked himself out."

Suki laughed while Aang hid his face, "Oh relax Aang. You've gone through worse."

"Please don't even start Suki," Aang groaned.

"There was this one time when Aang and I were little," Suki began.

He stood up from the table, "That's my cue to leave. I'm going to the bathroom and possibly hang myself."

"Aw don't leave Aang," Suki laughed, watching her brother walk off. Aang turned the corner and was met with Taylor.

"Hey cutie, I was just about to come find you, where you going?" She asked.

"Well, my sister is telling everyone about me as a little kid, so I don't really want to be around to hear my embarrassing moments over and over, like a highlight reel," Aang told her. She giggled a little.

Taylor grabbed his hand, "Come on, we can go somewhere where people can't bother us."

* * *

"Then what Dad?" Katiyana asked.

Aang should have thought this story telling through, remembering _exactly_ now of his high school years. "Well we went to sit outside my next class, since it was lunch, no one was in the hallways." They both nodded, waited for more of the story.

* * *

_She led him to the gym and pulled him underneath the bleachers. "Here, we can be here alone." Aang felt his nerves going insane. He had seen enough movies to understand what was going on. Taylor got closer to him, enough to where he was pressed against the wall. "You look nervous."_

_Aang nervously laughed, "Yeah, I kinda am. I-I don't usually do this."_

_Surprise came across her face, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Aang shook his head. "Well, this will be a learning experience." Taylor kissed him. Aang felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the romantic gesture. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his, "How was your first kiss?"_

"_Great," He barely squeaked out. Taylor giggled and kissed him again. This time, she moved her lips and Aang clumsily followed. After a couple minutes, he finally found the rhythm and kissed Taylor back. _

"_You're a fast learner," She told him. "I'm surprised you haven't done this before, you must have had girls all over you before."_

"_Well, I'm kind of a nerd, so no girls really like me," Aang confessed. _

_Taylor smiled, "Well I like you…and so does Katie."_

"_Katie? Really?" Aang asked, a little too excitedly._

_She gave him another kiss, "How about we forget about her and focus on us right now?" Taylor captured his lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued their make out session. Her lips left his and went to his neck. He groaned a little, focusing on her kissing and not her hands going down to his pants. Taylor reached in and cupped his crotch. "Oh, someone's a big man on campus." He was about to protest when she began to rub him, making him moan in approval. Before they could continue, they heard the basketball team come into the main gym. She sighed, "Well, it looks like our lesson will have to continue another time cutie. How about tomorrow?"_

_Trying to regain his composure and not think about all the blood rushing down to his crotch, he cleared his throat, "I don't know Taylor, I barely know you and I don't even know if it's really a good idea for us to be messing around down here."_

_She frowned, "It wasn't good for you?"_

_He shook his head, "No no! It was great…but we are moving a little fast…I mean, I haven't even asked you on a date, gone steady or anything like that."_

_Taylor laughed, "You are so funny. Come on, we should get you to your class." She gave him one final kiss before leading him out of the bleachers._

* * *

"So what happened after you and Taylor had a talk?" Tenzin asked.

Aang scratched the back of his neck, "Well…we kissed." He confessed, deciding to be a little truthful to his kids.

"Oh, so we were both wrong, darn," Katiyana sighed. "That was a fun story dad."

"What are you talking about Katiyana?" Aang asked, "The story isn't over, we still have awhile to go."

Katiyana gave him a confused look, "But you said you two kissed, that means you and her ended up together and she is our mother."

"No Katiyana, it doesn't mean that at all," Aang explained, "Just because two people kiss doesn't actually mean they will or have to end up together."

"So Taylor isn't our Mom?" Katiyana asked, a sly smile on her face.

Aang nearly slapped himself, out smarted by his own child. He took a deep breath, "Yes, Taylor isn't your mother. Taylor is actually your Aunt Ty Lee."

Tenzin gasped, "You kissed Aunt Ty Lee?" Aang nodded, "That's so gross!"

"She's not your Aunt, you know?" Aang said, "She's been a great friend of the family and watch after you two when your mother and I can't. But anyways, let's get back to the story."

"Wait, before you continue, who else isn't exactly related to us?" Katiyana questioned.

"I'm not telling you, it will give even more info to you, like I really need that." Aang told her, "Just keep listening."

* * *

Aang was changing in the locker room, not really paying attention to the people around him. He was thinking about Ty Lee and couldn't help but blush. "Hey," His attention brought to Seth. "I heard you're taking my sister to your house during 4th period and after school."

"Oh yeah…would you, uh, like to go?" Aang asked, hoping he wouldn't punch him.

Seth shook his head, "No, but I do think I need to tell you that she better be back at my house before sun down or I'm coming after you."

Aang put his hands up, "I swear nothing will happen Seth, here." He reached into his locker and wrote down on a piece of paper and handed to Seth. "This is my address, if I don't have her back by sundown, you can come to my house and pick out whatever you want and take it." Seth looked at the address.

"This has got to be fake, these are where the new penthouses are," Seth said.

"That's because I live in a penthouse," Aang told him. Seth looked down at the paper then back to Aang, "Don't worry Seth, nothing will happen. If you really are worried about Katie coming over, you can come too. We just got one of those big plasma screen TVs."

He thought it over for a second, "Is your sister going to be there?" Aang nodded, "Then I'll go with you."

(Tenzin: So Katie is our mother?  
Aang: Why do you think that?  
Tenzin: Because Seth ends up with Aunt Suki right?  
Aang: You two really have to learn just because of a kiss or crush doesn't mean they get together.  
Katiyana: But is he?  
Aang: You'll have to find out.)

Once they got into class, the gym teacher explained that since it was cold, they were going to start with a jog around the turf. Aang caught up with Katie, "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey."

"Why's everyone going so slowly?" He asked, looking around to see the people barely running.

"Oh, it's because when the teacher says 'start with a jog', he means that's pretty much everything we're going to do today. After about 20 minutes, we usually go in, shower, then leave." Katie explained.

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean shower?"

Katie laughed, "You've never showered at school before?" Aang shook his head, "Would you like some company in the shower?" His eyes went a little wider, "I'm just messing with you. There are shower stalls, you won't have to see another guy naked."

"Oh thank God," He sighed, "I was a little afraid there for a second."

She smiled, "So, where did you run off to during lunch?"

"I, uh, ran into Ty Lee and we talked for a little bit," Aang lied.

Her brow furrowed, "What did you two talk about?"

"Just normal things…"

"She kissed you, didn't she?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah…she told me she liked me."

Katie seemed a little distant now, "Yeah, cool…"

"Hey, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Yep, perfectly fine," She angrily replied and jogged a little faster.

Aang tried to keep up, "Come on Katie, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Katie told him.

"Are we still going to hang out after class?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Katie went faster, leaving Aang in her dust. He sighed and looked over where the teacher used to be. The teacher was gone, so Aang decided to sneak back in and get a shower before anyone else got in there. He walked back towards the school when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Hey cutie," Ty Lee sang, "Why do you look so down?"

He sighed, "Katie is mad at me, I told her that you and I kissed and now she's being really distant."

"It's because she's jealous Aang," Ty Lee said, "She never makes the first move on guys." He nodded in silence as she took his hand.

"Don't you have class right now?"

"No, I have a free period, which makes me think, maybe we should pick up where we left off at lunch," She gave him a wink.

He shook his head, "I don't think so Ty Lee…I don't think I'm ready for the stuff you want to do."

"Oh, its okay, we can stay at kissing," She gave him a kiss, "Go get your shower and then we can start practicing." He gave her a smile and went into the locker room. After the shower, Aang started to put on his clean clothes. He grabbed his backpack and left the locker room, to see Katie and Ty Lee in the middle of a fight.

"This isn't funny anymore Ty," Katie seethed. Her back was turned away from Aang and Ty Lee was facing Aang, but her eyes were on Katie. "I didn't even get to talk to the guy for more than an hour and you're already kissing him. Could I at least kiss the guy first? Why can't I be happy?" Aang quickly slipped back into the locker room. He could still hear Katie yelling at Ty Lee. After 5 minutes, Katie finally gave up and went into the girl's locker room. He opened the door, Ty Lee was still standing there.

She gave him a weak sad smile, "You heard that didn't you?" Aang nodded, "I'm sorry Aang…but Katie is right, I do kind of steal guys away from her."

"But I wasn't hers…"

Ty Lee nodded, "I know, but she really likes you Aang. I think…maybe we should pick this up once you've been here for more than 2 hours."

"Okay…thank you Ty…for being my first kiss," Aang smiled.

She gave him a kiss, "You're welcome…I'll see you around cutie."

* * *

"So that was the end of you and Aunt Ty Lee being together?" Katiyana asked.

Aang shook his head, "Unfortunately not…"

"Then why she give you up for Katie?"

"Because your Aunt Ty Lee had a knack for getting together with boys before anyone really had a chance to get to know them. Katie wanted to at least get a chance to really get to know me before she get together with me." He explained.

Katiyana nodded slowly, "Oh...so Aunt Ty Lee was a slut?"

"Seriously...no more TV for any of you...anyways, Katie, Seth, your Aunt Suki and I went back to the house during 4th period."

* * *

Once his sister met up with them, they started off towards the house. Before they left, they heard someone calling after them. They turned and saw Yuki running towards them. "Hey, I just wanted to say good bye." She smiled and gave Aang a hug. Yuki handed him a piece of paper, "Here, text me sometime." Aang gave her a smile and she hugged Suki, "I hope you and I can be really good friends."

"Me too," Suki replied. Yuki waved good bye and ran back to the school. "Everyone here is just so nice."

"Yeah," Katie said in a monotone voice, "Everyone's just great."

Aang frowned a little bit, but didn't say anything as they walked to his house. Seth talked to Suki the whole way back, getting to know her better. Aang would sometimes look over at Katie, but every time he did, she still had the same expression of anger on her face. He could tell that she was extremely upset by all the other girls talking to him. Once they had finally made it downtown, they stopped in front of a tall building. "Well, here's where we call home." Aang announced.

"Wow," Both Katie and Seth said as they stared.

Aang opened the front door, "Come on in." Seth followed quickly behind Suki. Katie didn't even look up at Aang as she went through. He sighed deeply as he went in himself. There was a man standing beside the elevator.

"Can I help you kids?" The man asked when seeing Seth and Katie.

"Hey Ronald, these are our new friends, Katie and Seth. They will probably be coming around here often, so you can just let them up when they aren't with us," Suki explained.

Ronald nodded, "Okay Miss Smith." He pressed the elevator button and the doors opened and stepped in with the teens. He pressed the second button to the top and the doors shut. They all stood in silence as the elevator music played quietly. A ding went off once they reached their floor and the doors opened. "Here you go."

Suki smiled, "Thank you Ronald." He nodded as they went into the vacant hallway. Straight ahead of them was the door to their pent house and there was a hallway to the right that led to another door. Suki pulled out her key and unlocked the door and opened it. Katie and Seth were amazed again when they went into the penthouse. It had black marble floor and was two levels. To the left was the kitchen and the stairs to the second floor. In front of them was the living room and past that a window that over looked the rest of downtown, same with the giant window to their right. The second floor over looked the living room and had all the rooms above the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you a tour of the house." Suki said, putting down her bag by the door. Seth obediently followed and Katie was about to go, but felt Aang's hand on her arm.

"Come on, I want to show you something special." He smiled. Aang extended her hand to her. She looked at him then at the hand and hesitantly took it. Aang opened the front door and ran towards the other hallway as Katie shut the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" She laughed as Aang ran down the hall.

"You'll see," He pushed the bar on the door and opened it, going into a stair well. They started to run up the stairs. After going up 3 flights of stairs, they came to the last door and went through it. He had brought her to the roof of the building. She smiled looking at the small garden on top of the building. There was a small pond that was in the middle of the roof and they walked over to one of the benches, sitting down. "When I moved here, I found this place and no one really goes here, well except for Suki, when her and I talk about stuff."

Katie nodded, "It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah...I wanted to bring you here, hopefully to make you feel better," Aang told her and she lowered her head, "I'm sorry if I upset you today...hopefully everything works out with us. I really want us to be good friends."

Katie gave him a weak smile, "Yeah."

He put his arm around her, "Also it would great to know a beautiful girl, hopefully no one will pick on me."

She couldn't help but giggle, "Well thank you Aang," Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet." She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched a breeze pass over the water.

* * *

"And that's where we will end it tonight," Aang got up and picked up Tenzin. "Now it's time for bed."

Tenzin and Katiyana groaned, "But Dad, the story isn't over!"

He smiled, "I know, but I will continue tomorrow."

"Well I'm going to ask Mom tomorrow who she is in the story," Katiyana stuck her tongue out as her father.

Aang chuckled a little and tucked Tenzin in, giving a him a kiss on his head, "Well you certainly have your mother's determination. Honey, did you already forget your mother is in England for business? She won't be back before the story is over."

Katiyana huffed, "Well what if I call her?"

He sat down on her bed, "Can't you just wait until the end of the story?" She shook her head, "Even if we have ice cream tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Really? We can get ice cream tomorrow?" Aang nodded, "Can I get cookie dough?"

"Of course honey, but only if you don't try to find out who your mother is in this story," Aang told her, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Daddy," Katiyana said.

He kissed her head, "Good. Now you two get a good night's sleep."

"Night Daddy." They both said as he turned off the light and shut the door. He walked back to his computer and sat down, sighing at the still blank page. Aang took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number. It rang a couple times and then there was some noise and a yawn.

"Hey honey, what's up?" His wife asked.

Aang smiled at hearing her voice, "Nothing much, how is England?"

She laughed, "It's good, I just got up a little bit ago and the sunrise here is beautiful. You and the kids need to come here sometime."

"Once I can actually get started on my new project, maybe." Aang laughed.

"How are the kids anyways? Do they miss me?"

"Katiyana almost forgot that you weren't coming back for awhile. I actually have started telling them a new story tonight," Aang told her.

"Oh really?" She asked, yawning a little bit, "What is it about?"

Aang leaned back in his chair, "It's the story about how you and I got together."

"The story about how you and I met? Isn't that story a little bit explicit for the kids?"

"No, I'm leaving out the really bad parts," Aang told her.

He heard her rustle around a little bit, most likely getting ready to head out the door, "Good, well, I'm sorry I can't talk longer, but we have a meeting soon. Tell the kids I love them and give them a kiss from me."

"I will honey."

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Aang smiled, "I love you too honey, have a great meeting." He ended the phone call and turned to the computer and started typing:

**It was a cold winter day in early Decemeber...**


	7. Aang's Harem 2

Aang handed the ice cream man a $20, "There you go, keep the change." The man smiled and continued on through the park. Aang handed his children the two cups of ice cream. "Here you go, plain vanilla for Tenzin and of course for the little princess, cookie dough." Katiyana smiled and put a big spoonful into her mouth. Aang had taken them to the park on the warm summer day. "So, any questions before I start the story?" Aang asked.

Katiyana thought about it for a second, "Okay, so we still have to choose between Katie, Yuki and Takara. You and Aunt Ty Lee have stopped your kissing because Katie was mad. So you're fair game to all of them."

"If you want to put it in that disgusting way, sure honey."

"Okay, the main girls that could be our Mom right now is Katie and Yuki. Katie, because she was the first girl you met and you two obviously like each other. Yuki, because she sounds like mom and she's sweet." Katiyana reviewed. "Am I missing anything?"

Aang shook his head, "No, but Takara will soon make more of an appearance later. Her and I actually had a brief relationship."

"Like what you and Aunt Ty Lee had on your first day or an actual relationship?" Tenzin asked.

"Like an actual relationship son. Any other questions?" They both shook their heads, "Good." Aang sat down on the nearest bench and the kids climbed up with him. "Okay, we're going to jump about a month into school. Katie and I have become best friends, Yuki and your Aunt Ty Lee continued spending as much time with me as possible, and Seth still quested after your Aunt Suki..."

* * *

Aang groaned as he was shook awake. "Aaaaaang," Suki whispered. "Wake up. Mom's making paaaaaancakes."

He pulled the covers over his head, "Stop messing with me Suki, Mom isn't making pancakes."

"She is too. Mom has started her vacation early and she's making pancakes downstairs, now get up," Suki told him. Aang pushed himself up and groaned again.

"Fine, but if she isn't, I'm going to put one of your bras in the freezer again," Aang rubbed his eyes.

"If you do that, I'll replace your 'hand' lotion with tanning lotion," Suki shot back.

He growled, "For the last time, it's actually for my hands!"

(Tenzin: What was Aunt Suki talking about Dad?  
Aang: Uh nothing, you'll learn soon. Trust me.)

Suki laughed, "Yeah whatever." She dragged her brother out of bed and they went down the stairs to the fresh smell of chocolate chip pancakes. "Mom, I got him up. Can I get some pancakes _now_?"

Their mother, Yangchen, stood at the stove, she had her long brown her pulled back in a pony tail and she was dressed in what could only be described as teenage girl pajamas. She had little snowmen all over them. She could actually be mistaken for their sister because when their Dad was 25, she was 18 and still looked that young. They both sat down at the table and she brought over a big plate of pancakes she had already made. She wore her bright smile and put the plate on the table, "Here you two go, hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late for school."

Aang rubbed his eye, "Mom, we are on break from school. We don't go back until January 4th."

Suki laughed, "Aang, today is January 4th."

He groaned and hit his head on the table, "I don't want to go back to school today. Mr. Roku is giving us a big 'after break' test today."

"Well did you study?" Suki asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Of course I did," Aang told her, "Doesn't mean I want to deal with it."

"The good news is you get to see your girlfriends today and we only have to go back for today, then we have the weekend," Suki played with him.

Their mother started washing dishes, "Aang, you have girlfriends? I always thought you were a one girl kind of boy."

"He use to be a no girl kind of boy before," Suki joked. Aang stuck his tongue out at his sister. "He has these girls following him around school. He even hung out with one of them during winter break, which one was it Aang? Katie, Ty Lee, or Yuki?"

"It was Katie," Aang growled at his sister for bring it up to their Mom.

"Oh, Katie is such a pretty name," Their mother cheerfully responded. "Is she the one with the white streak in her hair?"

Aang gave his Mom a weird look, "No...that's Yuki...how do you know about her?"

"When Suki and I went shopping this week, we ran into her and her mother. She's actually spending the night tonight," She said.

His eyes went wide, "What?"

Suki nodded, "Yep. Yuki and I are becoming good friends, so we decided that we should have a sleepover tonight."

He got up from the table and went towards the stairs, "Could this day be any worse?"

"Oh yeah, Ty Lee, Katie, Takara are coming too." Aang stopped in his tracks.

"Mom, please tell me she's kidding."

She shook her head, "Sorry honey, but Suki asked me earlier this week. I can't just tell them they can't come. Plus, I get to meet their mothers. I would like to have some friends here."

"Mom," Aang groaned as he climbed the stairs.

"Why not invite Seth? I'm sure he would love to come over," Suki called after him.

"You just want him over so you can make out with him!" Aang yelled down at his sister.

(Aang: I may have cleaned up the language I used...)

After they got ready, they walked towards school. Aang pulled his beanie over his head and sighed, "Why do you have to do this to me Suki? I've been a good brother? I haven't even picked on you since we moved..."

She gave him a side arm hug, "I'm not doing this to irk you Aang. I just need some new friends. All the ones back at our old school wouldn't know a drama free conversation even if it slapped them in the faces. Just let me do this, I would like some good girl friends. Who knows, maybe one of them can be your girlfriend and then they would be around all the time."

"Suki, we've been here around a month, I don't think I'm ready to date any of them yet." Aang told her. "This is all new to me, don't you remember how it was last time? Star publicly said no to me for homecoming, the winter formal and the underclassman's prom for the 2 years we were there...even though I didn't ask her to any of them."

"I remember that..." Suki frowned.

"Yeah, you should because you punched her in the face and got suspended," Aang smiled at the memory. They had both made it campus and walked towards the middle of campus. "Just please promise me that you won't mess with me tonight. I don't need any of the girls knowing embarrassing things about me. I'm already awkward with girls as it is..."

She chuckled, "Relax little bro, everything will go fine."

* * *

Aang checked his watch, "Come on, let's get back to the house. I know how you kids get when you're outside for too long."

Katiyana and Tenzin hopped down from the bench. Aang picked Katiyana up and put her on his shoulders as Tenzin held his father's hand. "Why does she get to ride on your shoulders?" Tenzin frowned.

"Because she's the youngest and you always rode on my shoulders all the time anyways," Aang told him.

"Dad, so where is where you, Aunt Suki and Grandma and Grandpa lived?" Katiyana asked.

He smiled, "It's where Aunt Suki and your Uncle live now. When Grandpa got in a higher position, your Aunt decided to join the company and got the same position he had."

"Can we go visit Aunt Suki now?" Tenzin asked. "We haven't seen her since when we went back to school."

"Well...she has been bugging me to come visit," Aang said to himself. He pulled out his phone and called his sister.

"Suki Smith," She answered.

Aang laughed, "When are you going to cave in and take his last name sis?"

"Aang!" She said excitedly, "Finally you call, I've been wondering if those kids of yours had finally killed you."

"Nope, they have only been keeping me busy, how have you been?"

"Eh, work keeps me from going crazy when the husband is busy defending the innocent in court," Suki sighed, "So when are you bringing the Wonder Twins over here so I can see you all?"

He smiled, "Well, they actually want to see you. I've been telling them about the story of how I got together with their mother. We were just around the part of when you invited all the girls over for a sleep over."

Suki laughed, "Please don't tell me you're going to actually tell them what _actually_ went on that night."

"No way, I would never say that," Aang told her. "Do you mind if we head over now?"

"Yeah, come on over. I'm doing nothing." Suki said.

"Ok, see you soon." He hung up the phone. "Okay, well, let's head over to your Aunt's house. One rule though, there will be no asking her, begging her or even tricking her into spilling the beans on who your mother is, deal?"

Tenzin and Katiyana sighed, "Deal."

"Anyways, so after school, Seth and I were walking back home..."

* * *

"And your certain your sister is going to be there?" Seth asked.

"Seth, she lives with me...of course she will be there," Aang told him.

He stroked his chin, pretending to ponder the situation, "Ok, I'll spend the night. What kind of video games do you have?"

"Nothing new since the last time you came to my house Seth, I still have all the Halo Games, Call of Duty games and the new Elder Scrolls game." He sighed.

"Cool then, we should get a bunch of junk food and I will make my special brownies!" Seth smiled.

(Tenzin: I want special brownies!  
Aang: No you don't...  
Katiyana: Why not Dad?  
Aang: I will tell you when you're 18, it will be legal for you then...)

"Seth, you can't bring special brownies to my house...plus I don't do that kind of stuff."

He scoffed, "Oh come on man, what if I promise this will be a onetime thing? I won't make you do it again if you don't like it."

"Whoa you two," Suki came from behind them, putting her arms around both of their shoulders, "It's your first date, my brother shouldn't put out until the 3rd date."

"We weren't talking about _that_ Suki," Aang said, "He wants to bring special brownies over to the house tonight."

Suki smiled, "Well why not let him?"

"Because Mom and Dad are going to be there tonight! And we don't do that kind of stuff Suki! I haven't even skipped a class or gotten one F...what makes you think I want to have some of Seth's special brownies?" Aang asked.

Suki laughed, "Well, maybe it's time you try it...maybe you have some of Seth's 'special brownie'. I'm sure he will love it..."

He caught onto what she was saying, "Suki, come on."

"Sorry, you just make it so easy. Seth, go get them and bring them over. Our parents are going out tonight anyways, they will never know," She said.

"Sweet, it's a party then. See you guys then!" Seth ran off in the other direction towards his house.

"Suki, this isn't smart. We're going to get in trouble. Have you seen those anti-drug commercials? Kids lives get ruined because they had a little bit of that stuff," Aang complained.

Suki rustled her brother's hair, "My God you're so innocent Aang. That doesn't actually happen. It's just over dramatized to keep you away from it. I'm sure it will be legal in the future, just you wait." Aang sighed as they continued to walk towards their house. Once they made it up to the penthouse, Suki opened the door first, "Mom, we're home!" They went into the kitchen and went wide eyed. On top of all the counters were multiple bags of food and God knows what.

"Hey kids, I got you food for your party tonight. Suki, I bought you chick flicks ranging from '13 Going On 30' to 'The Notebook'. Aang, I got you enough soda to last you guys weeks," Yangchen told them as she went through the bags.

"Mom, it's just a sleepover, we've had multiple ones before," Suki told her, "You don't have to buy everything in the store. What's Dad going to say about this?"

She took the movies out of one of the bags, "He's the one the suggested it. Your father thinks we need to make a good impression here."

Aang sighed, "More like embarrass us."

"Don't be that way honey, go up and clean your room. Also set up the spare bedroom for your friend if he's coming." She said. He grunted in response as he and Suki climbed up the stairs.

"Relax Aang, everything will be fine." Suki told him. She gave him a kiss on top of his head, which he wiped off.

"Suki!" He groaned.

"It's not like it's going to be the first time someone is going to kiss you tonight," Suki joked as she went into her room.

* * *

Aang opened the door, letting Tenzin in and he ducked down, making sure Katiyana didn't hit her head on the doorway. "Well, long time no see Mr. Smith." Ronald said.

"Ronald, it's great to see you. I thought you would have retired once my sister officially moved back in here." Aang joked

"Your sister is nothing but sweet to me," He smiled, "She brings me fresh baked cookies whenever she gets the chance."

"Doesn't sound like my sister, anyways, this is my daughter Katiyana and my son Tenzin," Aang introduced his children, putting Katiyana back on the ground.

"It's nice to meet you two," Ronald greeted, he called the elevator.

"Nice to meet you too," They both replied. The doors opened and they all filed in. Ronald pressed the button for Suki's floor and the elevator doors shut.

"How have you been Ronald?" Aang asked.

He shrugged, "I've been better. The wife keeps bugging me to retire, but unfortunately we don't have enough money for me to retire yet."

Aang frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that Ronald."

"Well it's not like it's a problem working here, I love this job. I wouldn't trade it for any other job in the world. Your brother-in-law tried to give me money to retire early. Nowhere else will I be able to find people this nice." Ronald told him. The doors opened. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ronald, it's great seeing you again." Aang smiled. They stepped out and walked towards Suki's door. "Okay, so this is where I spent my last couple years in high school with your Aunt Suki." He knocked on the door. The door instantly opened and his sister was there with a big smile.

She instantly hugged him, "Aang, it's been too long. You need to come over more often." Suki let him go and crouched down. "Tenzin and Katiyana, you two have grown up so much!"

They both gave her a hug, "Aunt Suki, Dad was telling us about getting together with our mother."

"I heard honey," Suki said to Katiyana.

"He told us about putting your bras into a freezer, what does that mean?" She asked.

She looked at her brother, "Really Aang?"

He shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

"Do you two want to go play with Zooey? She's upstairs in her room?" She offered the kids. They nodded and ran up the stairs. "So little brother, how are you telling them this story?"

"Well, I changed everyone's names but ours. Then Katiyana found out who Ty Lee was, but I've been trying my best not to give anything else away." Aang told her as they sat down on her couch.

"What exact part are you at now?"

"Um, I think we're at the part where we went upstairs talking about the special brownies and then you kissed me on top of my head," His eyes narrowed at the last part.

Suki laughed, "Oh don't be that way Aang, it was just a kiss on the head. Are you going to hold it against me or something?"

"No...I just hated it." Aang mumbled.

"Let me ask you something Aang, have you ever had any brownies since we were teenagers?"

He shook his head, "I should have been done the first time."

* * *

_"Okay everyone," Yangchen checked her purse one more time as she came down the stairs, "Gyatso and I won't be back until late tonight. I hope you all have fun."_

_"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Smith," The girls and Seth called after the parents. Yangchen and Gyatso waved as they left._

_Suki gave a sigh of relief, "Okay, girls, come on. Let's go watch some movies, while the boys play their little games." The girls said goodbye to Aang and went upstairs._

_"Did you notice none of them even said anything to me?" Seth asked. "Even my sister ignored me."_

_"Well technically my sister noticed you...there's some good news," Aang chuckled. "Come on, let's go play some games." After about an hour of video games, Aang gave out a yawn, "I'm going to get some soda, you want anything?" Seth shook his head and Aang went towards the stairs, only to be pulled into the bathroom. The light was off so he couldn't see anything. Before he could protest, he felt a pair of lips against his. Thinking it was Ty Lee, he kissed her back. Her hands grabbed his and put them on her butt. He felt the spandex shorts and realized, Ty Lee was wearing jeans earlier. He thought about who was actually wearing the shorts and remembered it was Yuki. Aang pulled back, "Yuki, what are you doing?"_

_She pushed him up against the wall and kissed his neck, "I like you Aang, this is my way of showing it. I've been flirting with you forever."_

_Aang stopped her, "Yuki, I do like you...but I also like someone else."_

_She put his hand on her breast, "Does anyone else let you do this?"_

_He gulped, "Y-Yuki, p-lease."_

_Yuki sighed, "Okay...will you at least give me one more kiss?" She moaned softly as he gave her another kiss. _

_"I have to go now," Aang told her and left the bathroom. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his soda then went immediately back to his room._

_"What took you so long man? I just went 20 and 1 on Team Death match," Seth said, not looking away from the TV._

_"Long story," He popped open his soda. Before he took a drink, one of the girls were in the door way._

_"Hey, can I play with you guys?" Takara asked. "I'm tired of watching chick flicks."_

_Seth turned and waved her in, "Yeah sure, come on." Takara came and sat down on the bed beside Seth and by Aang. She turned to him and he realized this was probably the first time he really ever saw her up close. She had short black hair, her bangs covered her eyes, which she constantly blew out of her face. She wore a tight black tank top and long fuzzy green pajama bottoms, clearly her sleep wear for the night. Takara blushed a little as his eyes scanned over her._

_"Whatcha looking at Air Head? Ever seen a girl before?" She asked._

_"Uh sorry..." He chirped out._

_Both her and Seth laughed, "She's messing with you man. Takara is just like one of the guys, except well...you know."_

_"I have a vagina," Takara finished for him as she started playing Call of Duty with him. _

_"And boobs..." Seth added._

_She pushed Seth slightly, "Meat head, you do realize that guys also have them too...well, fat guys do." Aang watched in silence as Takara beat everyone online. She led their team in every single game. They played for a couple hours until Suki poked her head in._

_"Hey Seth, did you bring your special brownies?" She asked._

_He reached into his bag pulled out two ziplock bags of brownies, "Of course I did."_

_"Can we maybe have some?" Suki smiled._

_"Who else?" Suki and Yuki came into the room. "Just you two?" She nodded. "Yeah, do you guys want some too?"_

_"I'm always up for some of your special brownies," Takara said. "How about you Air Head?" They all looked at him. He looked over at his sister who was nodding at him._

_"Uh sure." Suki shut the door and they all gathered on Aang's bed. Seth gave everyone one brownie._

_"Okay, I'm going to warn you all, these are really strong. Stronger than the ones I usually make," Seth warned._

_Takara took a bite, "You mean they will actually get me high?" He gave her a fake laugh as Aang stared at the chocolate square. "Come on Aang, if you don't want it, you can give it to me." Takara said, finishing the last of the brownie. Aang looked at his sister again who looked at him as if to tell him to eat it. He took a bite and chewed the chocolately goodness. He half expected to taste the drug, but didn't taste anything except the chocolate. He finished the brownie and sat there. "So when does it kick in?"_

_"Give it a little bit," Seth told him, lying back in Aang's bed and closing his eyes._

_"Aang, go get some snacks for us," Suki told him. _

_He sighed and stood up, "I'll go with ya," Takara got up with him. "I want to get something to drink." They both went down the dark steps and into the kitchen. Aang grabbed a couple bags of snacks and stopped in his place. "Aang? You okay?" She asked. He blinked his eyes a couple time, everything felt different._

_"Um, yeah." He told her. They went back upstairs, Aang stopped again at the door. He shook his head a little and saw the others lying around the room. "Are they asleep?" He slurred his speech a little._

_She shook her head, "No, just REALLY blazed. Come on, let's go to the spare bedroom, we can eat our munchies in peace." Aang didn't really think about it as he stumbled a little, following Takara. She flipped on the light and shut the door behind them. Takara hopped on the bed and patted the space by her, "Come sit by me." He listened and laid on the bed beside her. Aang closed his bloodshot eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the comfy bed against his body. Takara opened a bag of cheetos and ate almost a handful of some. "Mmm, this tastes so good," She tossed more in her mouth. "Have some cheetos." Aang opened his heavy lidded eyes and took some from the bag. He chewed the cheese flavored puffs and licked his fingers. "How did that taste Air Head?"_

_"Like God..." He laughed. Takara wiped her eye._

_"You're funny when you're stoned." She put the bags on the ground. "How does this taste?" Takara smashed her lips against his. It took Aang a little bit to realize what she was doing, then she pulled back. "So..."_

_He smiled, "It tasted like Cheetos."_

_"Good, now let's try something," She pulled him up by his collar and pulled his shirt off. He fell back on the bed, not finding the energy to lean back up. Takara took off her top and her chest was now bare to Aang. He would have freaked out if he wasn't so high. Aang couldn't tell if his heart was beating fast due to Takara being topless or he just thought it was going fast because he was high. She laid her breasts against his chest. "How does this feel?"_

_"Good," She rubbed her chest against him._

_"Being high just makes everything feel so..." She trailed off, rubbing her cheek against his, "...so good. Will you touch me Aang?" He nodded and ran his hands down her back. She laughed, "Not there..." Takara rolled off him and pulled him on her. He was looking directing into her eyes now. She took his hand and slowly put them against her mound on the outside of her pajama bottoms, "There." His first real sexual experience and he could hardly keep himself from falling asleep. Aang rubbed against her heat, making her softly moan. "Aang," She softly whispered. Takara leaned up and kissed him. Once she broke the kiss, she let out a heated breath. She pulled down her pajama bottoms, revealing her striped green and black panties. Aang didn't notice the wet spot forming. "Touch me," She breathed out. He continued, feeling more of the heat coming from between her legs. Before he knew it, his hand slipped into her panties, past her shaved pubic region and into the wet folds of the girl. She arched her back. _

_Aang realized what he was doing and pulled back, a small trail of her fluids on his fingers. "I'm sorry Takara, I shouldn't have done that."_

_"It's fine," She pulled up her pajama pants, knowing that they were probably done. She watched as he looked at the fluids on his fingers. "Taste it." _

_"What?"_

_"Taste it," She told him again. He looked at his fingers and put his fingers in his mouth. It tasted a little bit salty, but sweet also. "How do I taste?" Takara asked._

_"Good," He told her. She kissed him._

_"Maybe if you're lucky you can drink from the honey pot another time...do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked flipping off the light._

_Aang rubbed his eyes, "Uh yeah."_

_Takara got back into bed with him, "We probably shouldn't tell Sweetness about this, I think she kind of has a thing for you."_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asked. Takara laughed._

_"You're high, go to sleep." She put her top back on._

_He shook his head, "I like you...will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"You couldn't handle me if you tried Twinkle Toes."_

_"Please?" He asked her._

_Takara sighed, "Ask me again in the morning and I will answer you."_

_"Good night Takara," Aang yawned, nuzzling his head in her breast. _

_She smiled, "Good night Aang."_

* * *

"What happened with you guys after we went and got snacks?" Aang asked, getting back into his conversation with his sister.

She sighed, "Umm, I think I cuddled with Sokka. 'Yuki' went back into my room with the others."

"Imagine what you're husband would say now if he knew about that," Aang laughed.

"He wouldn't care, the past is the past," Suki leaned back. "And if I could remember, you slept in the same bed as 'Takara'."

"Yeah, yeah..." Aang mumbled. They heard the kids come down the stairs.

"Mom! Can Tenzin and Katiyana spend the night tonight?" Zooey asked.

Suki looked at Aang, who just shrugged in response. "Sure honey." The kids cheered and Zooey and Tenzin ran back up the stairs.

Katiyana crawled up on the couch and sat down by her father, "Dad, will you still continue telling the story even though we are over here?"

"Sure honey, how about I tell you some of it now and you can tell your brother later, how about that?" Katiyana nodded. "Okay, so...I'm going to skip ahead to the next morning."

"Why Daddy?"

"Yeah, why Aang?" Suki smiled.

"Because of some adult stuff, all you need to know is that Takara and I became close friends and kissed that night," Aang told her.

Katiyana sighed, "You kissed _another _girl Dad? You are such a man whore."

Aang looked at his sister, "That reminds me, you can't babysit my kids anymore. You let them watch MTV."

"What's wrong with MTV?"

"My kids are younger than 10 and all those shows are for people around 18!" Aang fought with his sister.

She scoffed, "Oh relax. Your kids are more grown up than their actual ages."

"Oh, well how about I tell Zooey about who you were with before their father?" Aang challenged.

"You didn't end up with Seth?" Katiyana asked.

"No honey, I didn't," Suki told her.

Katiyana looked up at her father, "Then who did Seth end up with."

"He is with-" Aang covered his daughter's ears.

"Really Suki? I'm trying to tell her a story and she's isn't suppose to figure anything out until the end," Aang hissed. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways...it was the morning after the sleepover and Takara and I woke up in the same bed..."

* * *

Aang woke up to the small beam of light coming in through the bottom of the door. He groaned and covered his eyes, he was tried to move, but felt a body against him and a pair of arms around him. The thing he thought was a pillow, turned out to be a breast. What had happened the night before all came back to him. The brownies...the Cheetos...and everything else. He maneuvered from Takara's grasp on him and got out of bed. She rolled over to where he was and continued sleeping. Quickly, Aang slipped out of the room into the blinding light of the penthouse. "Aang?" He nearly had a heart attack when he turned and saw Katie standing there. "Why were you in the spare bedroom?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Your brother passed out in my room, so I decided to sleep in there for the night."

She chuckled, "Yeah, that's how Seth gets after he eats those brownies. Did you have one?"

"Um...yeah..." Aang answered her, "They were okay."

"Maybe next time you and I could have one," She smiled.

He nodded, "Definitely."

"Well, we're all going to the movies after breakfast, do you want to go with us?" She asked.

"Of course."

Katie's smile got even wider, "Great, Yuki and Ty Lee have to go home to do some chores but will be back for tonight's sleep over. So it's just going to be you, me, Takara, Suki and my brother. Okay?"

He hid his shocked expression, "Sounds good to me." She gave him a wink and went to the bathroom. Aang rubbed his eyes, a movie with the girl he asked out last night and Katie who he knew really liked him. Not only that, there would be _another_ sleep over. Things weren't looking up for Aang...


	8. Are You Gunna Be My Girl Intro

**_Are You Gunna Be My Girl? (Now known as: Seize the Day)_**

**__**_If you read any of TheEnergyBender18's stories, then you should recognize this story, well kind of. This was the original idea for 'Life Changing Text', but I didn't like it. I thought an actual long story would be better and that's how 'LCT' was born, but anyways, I've had this hanging around in my 'Failed Stories' folder forever since I didn't really want to put out this small one shot. So TEB18 flipped through my folder and built his story off mine. So you know when he said 'it came to his mind when we were stuck in my house for the snow storm, bastard was lying._

_Pairings: Sukka, Kataang, Toko_


	9. Are You Gunna Be My Girl 1

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Zuko rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just do it like a normal person?"

"Because it's romantic," Katara told him, "Suki's going to love it Sokka!"

"I agree, it is pretty romantic," Aang agreed.

Katara smiled, "Thank you for agreeing honey." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Ugh, you two are giving me the oogies again," Sokka cringed.

She hit her brother, "Do you want our help or not?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"Then shut it."

"This is so not going to work," Zuko pessimistically said.

"Sparky, stop being such a Debbie downer," Toph sat down next to her boyfriend. "It wouldn't hurt if you did something romantic for me."

His jaw nearly dropped, "Are you kidding? I gave you roses two days ago and you kicked me in the balls!"

She shrugged, "I like Panda Lilies."

"Anyways," Katara stopped the couple from bickering, "When do you want to do this Sokka?"

* * *

Suki and Katara walked down the steps into the small club. They usually grabbed drinks here and listen to local bands play. They grabbed their usual table, Katara ordered their drinks as an announcer came up to the stage. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Iceberg club. Our first band to come up will be a nice change of pace here, they will be our first rock band to play." Some people clapped as Katara looked on her friend's face, not seeing anything different yet. "Please, welcome, The Flameo's!" Katara sighed, knowing that if anyone picked that named, it would be Sokka. Suki's brow furrowed as the curtains opened and Sokka stood there on vocals, Aang on bass, Zuko on drums and Toph on lead guitar. Aang started off the song with his bass lead in with Zuko coming in second, then Sokka played the main riff:

_Go!_

While the other's played, Sokka flashed his smile to Suki and jumped from the small height of the stage and walked over to the table.

_So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me__  
__Because you look so fine__  
__That I really wanna make you mine._

He held his hand out to Suki, who smiled and took it. He pulled her up and spun her around with one hand.

_I say you look so fine__  
__That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks__  
__Now you don't need that money__  
__When you look like that, do ya honey._

He playfully looked her up and down as she blushed. Sokka pulled her up onto the stage, sitting her down on a chair that had been brought up to the stage.

_Big black boots,__  
__Long brown hair,__  
__She's so sweet__  
__With her get back stare._

She rolled her eyes as he continued.

_Well I could see,__  
__You home with me,__  
__But you were with another man, yeah!__  
__I know we,__  
__Ain't got much to say,__  
__Before I let you get away, yeah!__  
__I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me__  
__Because you look so fine__  
__That I really wanna make you mine.__I say you look so fine__  
__That I really wanna make you mine.__Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks__  
__Now you don't need that money__  
__With a face like that, do ya.__Big black boots,__  
__Long brown hair,__  
__She's so sweet__  
__With her get back stare._

As Toph played the solo, Suki couldn't help but smile, she could say that this was possibly the more creative way someone has ever asked her out.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon!__  
__I could see,__  
__You home with me,__  
__But you were with another man, yeah!__  
__I know we,__  
__Ain't got much to say,__  
__Before I let you get away, yeah!__  
__Uh, be my girl.__  
__Be my girl.__  
__Are you gonna be my girl?__  
__Yeah._

The song ended and Suki pulled him down to her, kissing him on the lips. The crowd applauded as Katara gave the performance a standing ovation.

"See? Sokka knows what he's doing," Aang said to Zuko.

He just shook his head, "That was possibly the dumbest thing ever." Toph punched her boyfriend in the arm as they watched the start of Sokka and Suki's relationship.


	10. Avatar Asylum Intro

_**Avatar Asylum**_

_If I could say any story would be my favorite to type, it would be this story. Just like 'Aang: The Air Nomad', this isn't a failed story, well anymore. I recovered this from my failed stories folder and continued it. If you have ever seen 'It's Kind Of A Funny Story' and liked it, you'll like this. Katara and Sokka's father has remarried after the death of Kya Aqua and their step mother is anything but nice. She has Sokka sent to 'The Boiling Rock Asylum' and later, sends Katara. But 'The Boiling Rock' has never met a patient like Katara Aqua before. I liked this story because in the first chapter, I got to explore the darker side of Katara. But anyways, I will continue this AND 'Aang: The Air Nomad', these are just previews that I didn't want to make another story for._

_Pairings: Kataang (of course), Tokka, Zue (later on), and other pairings to come_

_Also this is the last story I'm going to post on this story. I might post more if I actually make a 'good failed story' Thank you all for reading and enjoy Avatar Asylum :)_


	11. Avatar Asylum 1

She struggled as they pushed her down the hallway, "NO! I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled. They ignored her cries and continued to push her. Her hands were cuffed behind her so she couldn't fight them…or could she? They continued until they came to an open door way.

"Keep going," One of the men told her. She felt their hands on her back and she took the opportunity. Quickly, she jumped, her feet on both sides of the door way and ran up the wall, flipping over them. "Get her!" He shouted as she landed on her feet. Both of the men ran towards her, but she swept their legs from under them. She quickly jumped, bringing her cuffed hands under her legs and in front of her. The men started to get up and she quickly bolted the other way. From the slow walk into the place, she knew she was going to have to fight her way back out. The alarm went off above her and she silently cursed, things just got a little bit more difficult. She heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly hid in the nearest and convenient closet. These people obvious had never had someone try to escape, but today was the day that everything changed.

"Where did she go?" She heard from outside the door. Quickly looking around, she saw an air vent about her size on the top shelf. Quietly, she climbed up and pulled at the vent cover. "Shh, I think she's in here." She pulled it off finally and slid into the vent as the door opened. Holding her breath, she waited for them to leave. "Damn it! Nothing." The door shut and she took a sigh of relief and continued to crawl through the dusty vent. After a couple corners, she saw the little openings below her. There were the men that brought her here frantically looking for her. She continued further through the vents until she finally smelt fresh air. She smiled, she could smell freedom. At the end of the vent, there was another vent cover that separated her from the outside. Shifting around, she put her feet against the cover and kicked it off. Dropping down, she surveyed where she was. Unfortunately she was still in the belly of the beast. Her back was against the building behind some bushes and faced towards the giant courtyard. On the other side of the courtyard, there was the gate to her freedom. But she had to get past the guards that were now on alert, the spot lights lighting up the whole place and of course, getting past the gate itself without drawing too much attention to herself. The guards seemed to be only focused on the door, so if she stayed in the darkness of the night, she would be fine. The lights went in a clock wise rotation, making sure they covered the edges of the walls, then stopping for 10 seconds on the door and then going back into rotation. She shot out into the middle of the courtyard, making it into the middle of one of the spot light's rotation. Taking a breath, she made sure to watch the other spot light.

After the spot light hit the door, she took off again towards the gate. Once she reached the gate, she pressed her body against it as a spot light barely missed her in its sights. She started climbing the gate, using only her upper body since there were no foot holds. As she reached the top, she threw herself over the top and landed on her feet. She was free. Smiling, she took off down the road but felt a pain in her back. Stopping, she felt around on her back where the pain was coming from. It was a dart. She turned around to see one of the guards aiming his gun towards her. "I got her." The spot lights turned on her as she fell to her knees and she tried to crawl away. The gates opened and the men who originally had her came out and picked her up.

"You can't escape from the Boiling Rock," The guard said, "It has never been done and won't ever be done." They carried her back into the courtyard where a man was standing waiting for them. "Warden, we got the girl."

Her eyes started to get heavier and she fought to stay awake. She heard the Warden's laugh, sending shivers down her spine. "Such a beauty, though it doesn't seem like she has much brains." With the last energy she had, she spit in the Warden's face. His face dropped and he wiped off the saliva and slapped her. But she didn't feel it as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was awaken by a bucket of cold water. She held the urge to react to the cold water, but she only opened her eyes and raised her head to view the one who doused her. A man smiled, "You're awake. Good. I'll alert the Warden." He left the small room that she was placed in. Again, she surveyed her surroundings. She was cuffed by the feet to the metal chair, her hands behind her back again and no other exit to the room except the door. There was a double sided mirror to her right and a camcorder facing her on the other side of the room. The door opened and the Warden walked in followed by two other guards.

"Well, glad to see you're awake." He said, sitting down in the chair across from her. "So if you couldn't tell, I'm the Warden. This may be a mental institution, but that's the name I go by and I will be addressed as such. Do you understand?" She didn't answer, but he continued. "You are the first person to try to escape my institution so I'm going to tell you this now. If you try another escape, I will not hesitate to tell my men to use real bullets instead of our darts."

The door opened again and an older looking woman came into the room. She had her blonde hair up in a bun and had pale white skin. She had blue eyes that were framed by her black rimmed glasses. The woman wore a white coat over her brown shirt and black pants. She also carried a wooden clipboard and had a pencil behind her ear. "Warden, your time is up. It's time for her session."

The Warden got up, "Fine. After the session, make sure she leaves with guards and make sure she gets to her room _without_ any trouble."

She sighed, "Yes Warden. Now will you leave?" He narrowed his eyes at her, but she remained unmoved. The Warden gave up and left the room with one of the men. She looked at the other, "Can I help you?"

"I'm making sure the patient doesn't escape," The man said.

"I can handle her," She replied, before he could say anything, she interrupted him. "If you don't leave now, I'll throw you out of here." The man quickly left and shut the door behind him. She sighed, "Thank God, I don't need those idiots breathing down my neck." Taking off her coat, she placed it on the chair where The Warden was sitting. She turned on the camcorder and pressed record. Sitting down in front of her, she took off the file that was attached and opened it up. She could see it was her file that she had. A picture they had taken of her when she was first brought here was attached. The woman took out a little case and opened it up. She took out a cigarette and took out a lighter and lit it. Smoke billowed from the small stick and from her mouth as she exhaled. "Would you like one?" She offered. She didn't answer, but just continued staring at the woman. Laughing, she put away her case and lighter, "No one ever takes it. I've always wondered why. Some think I poison it, even thought I smoke from the same case." The woman looked over the case file, "Anyways, down to business." She cleared her throat. "Dr. Pamela Wilson, Patient Number 4004, Interview Number 1. The patient is also known as Katara Aqua. She was admitted by her step mother for violent fits of rage, self mutilation and is assumed a danger to herself and others. Patient is also fresh off her escape attempt and is the first person to try, let alone get past the gate. Katara, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not crazy," Katara told her.

Pamela smiled, "That's up for me to determine dear. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm not telling you anything. I don't belong here," Katara said.

"We're just going to talk, if I think you don't belong here, then I make sure you leave here as soon as possible, but if you don't talk to me, then I can't do that," Pamela explained. Katara sat in silence, not ready to let her guard down for a second. Pamela frowned, "Katara, I'm just trying to do my job here."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Her brow furrowed, "No, why do you ask?"

"I'm smarter than you think I am. I saw on my folder that it's already been determined that I need to stay here since you think I'm crazy. My Step Mom put me in here because she didn't like that I stood up against her and she wants my father's money all to herself."

"Your Step Mother?"

"You know, the money hungry bitch that brought me here and is probably behind that double sided mirror. She also looks nothing like me," Katara said.

Pamela wrote down a couple notes, "Okay, what about your father and your real mother?"

"My real mother passed away when I was five…I don't remember much," For the first time Katara's tone wasn't as angry as she was, "But my father is too busy spending money on his new wife that he wouldn't give a flying fuck about me or my brother…"

"I'm sorry to hear that Katara," The brown haired girl would tell she really meant it, but she still wasn't letting her guard down. "Now, tell me about your brother…Sokka?" She nodded. "According to our records, he is also a patient here. For the first week he was under 24/7 suicide watch and then has slowly been put in with the other patients."

It pained Katara to think about her brother. He was the first victim of her step mother. In their father's will, they were named the first people to get the inheritance. She had a problem with it, so she had written face suicide letters and plans to shoot up their school, placed it in his room and the rest was history. Instead of proving that he was set up, their step mom had told the lawyer to have him plead not guilty due to insanity. They took him without a second thought. She remembered visiting him here. He was no longer her older brother, he was broken. Sokka hadn't slept in days and they gave him medication that made him near catatonic. She knew she had to get her brother out of here…but now she was stuck in here with him. "I love my brother…" Katara finally answered, "I would do anything for him…but he's not crazy…and neither am I."

Pamela took a drag of her cigarette and wrote some more notes, "Again, I must check. Tell me about your self-mutilation."

"I don't cut myself," Katara told her, "If I did, I would make it a lot worse than what you people found. My step mother drugged me and put those cuts on my arms. I told the police to check me for drugs, but they didn't…but of course now it's too late to check…"

"Why do you say that?"

She sighed, "You really don't understand how smart I am do you? With that drug that's now in my system from the dart you hit me with, they're just going to think that's what is in my system is the dart. So I no longer have any proof against my step mother…so I would like to thank you for condemning possibly the next genius in an insane asylum."

Pamela flipped a page in the folder, "I'm sorry to hear you feel that way Katara. Tell me about your fighting and physical background. I could only assume you have some if you could escape in the first two minutes you were here."

"It was simple," Katara told her. "I only have done gymnastics and learned fighting by myself. It's hard to live in this town and not know how to fight. Plus, I just escaped through a window in the nearest office," She lied. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to break out of this place."

"If you think it's so easy then why do you think no one else has tried to break out of here before?" Pamela asked, in a curious tone.

Katara leaned towards the table, "Isn't it your job to figure stuff like that out?"

"Katara, please, I'm only trying to help you," Pamela said, she put out her cigarette in the ashtray.

She sat back, "Yeah, whatever." Pamela got up and turned off the camcorder. She walked over to the window and gave it a few knocks. The mirror turned to a window and Katara could see her father and step mother, along with a couple of guards. She nodded for them to leave and the guards escorted them out.

"Katara, I'm going to make a deal with you," She said in a hushed tone. "I don't believe you are actually mentally unstable. But with the mandatory 72 hours you have to stay here and with the Warden already saying that we have to keep you here, I'm going to make sure you stay safe in here…until you are signed out…or you escape again."

Katara's eyes narrowed, "How can I believe you?"

"I got in this field to help people, not hurt them. Unfortunately there are many people in here that don't belong in here…especially your brother." Pamela told her. "Can I trust you to trust me?"

She stared at her a little bit, checking to see any break in demeanor, but there wasn't any. "Okay." Pamela unlocked her feet and helped her get up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep you in these for obvious security reasons," She told her. Pamela kept her hand on Katara's shoulder as they left the room. Katara's father and step mother were outside waiting for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Aqua, we will take great care of your daughter as we are your son. We'll be sure to cure here of her problems, including the paranoia." Katara kept quiet, knowing she's only saying that for her parents.

Hakoda smiled, "Thank you so much Dr. Wilson." He came up towards his daughter, "I'm sorry honey, but this is the safest choice for you right now."

Her step mother leaned down, placing her hand on Katara's other shoulder, "I hope you get better Katara, hopefully when you get out, you and I can have a better relationship."

"Get your hand off me," Katara spat, she was taken back a bit. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Katara, be nice to your mother," Hakoda sternly told her.

"Don't EVER call her my mother ever again," Katara growled, "Mom is turning over in her grave right now. You're as dead to me as she is. Don't come visit me or Sokka…have a nice life _Hakoda_." Katara and Pamela walked past them, the guards following.

Pamela turned around, "I can handle the patient."

"We're just following orders," One of the guards told her.

"I don't care, she's my patient and if you follow her, it's only going to make her condition of paranoia worse, then I will have a talk with the Warden and make sure you're all fired," Pamela told him. The guards backed off and the girls continued down the hallway.

As soon as they got far enough, Katara smirked a little, "You really know how to throw your weight around here don't you?"

"You have to when no one takes you seriously," Pamela responded.

"So why does the man insist on going by the name 'The Warden'?" Katara asked as they went through a couple security checkpoints. She made sure to pay attention to how everything worked so when she escaped, she knew what to do.

"'The Warden' use to run a prison, never had anyone escape. He was so good that he even put his life on the line to make sure no one escaped. Realizing he wouldn't stand a chance against a bunch of prisoners again, he retired and got offered a job running this place, even though it's possibly the most under-funded asylum, it hasn't had one person escape and a majority of the people that come in here are fixed." Pamela told her, she continued to flash her badge at the guards at each stop. They reached a set of double doors in front of them and a set of stairs to their right. "Up the stairs and back towards the front of the asylum are where my office and many others are. That's where we will have our sessions. Behind those double doors is the area where you will be staying. At the top of the building is where we keep the untreatable people. The ones who have completely lost their sanity and it goes down in descending order of mental unstableness. You will be staying on the second floor, where your brother is staying and many other people your age. Of course you should know about the first floor, the visiting area where the visitor's entrance is down the hall and to the right." Katara knew that the visitor's entrance was no good, too much security for her to escape. Pamela went to the keypad and punched in a number, Katara memorized the pass code she put in and the door buzzed. She opened the door and let Katara go in first. Pamela gave a smile to the guards standing at their post. "New patient needs a set of clothes, pillow and a blanket." Pamela told them.

"Pillow and Blanket have been sent to room 235," The guard told her, handing her a pair of what looked like a pair of red scrubs and slippers. "Have the patient step behind the curtain and change." The guard said almost robotically, she knew that he had probably repeated that line many times. Pamela lead Katara behind a curtain, uncuffed her and handed her stuff. Katara expected Pamela to leave, but she still stood there.

"Um…can I get some privacy?" Katara asked.

Pamela shook her head, "I'm sorry, but after the escape attempt, we're told to keep a strict eye on you."

"Wait," The guard from earlier said, "She's the one that tried to escape?" Pamela nodded, "Man, John is going to be pissed that he didn't want to work his shift here." Katara hesitantly stripped off her damp clothing. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants. They fell down her long brown legs, revealing her blue panties. Katara pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side with her pants. She adjusted her blue bra strap before reaching down and pulled of her socks, she remembered she had painted her toe nails earlier that day. Katara knew she was really going to miss her regular life.

Katara reached for the clothes but Pamela shook her head, "I'm sorry…the underwear has to go too."

She sighed, first she was losing her freedom and now she had to fully undress in front of her 'doctor'. Katara knew she had to get it over with, she quickly undid the bra and let it fall off of her. She covered up her breasts with one arm and used the other to take off her underwear. Katara crossed her legs a little, even though it didn't help to cover herself. Pamela handed the clothes to her and Katara turned around and put them on as fast as possible. The top was a pulled over and the pants had a drawstring in the front. Katara pulled it, tightening it around her waist. She slipped on the slippers and grabbed the pile of clothes. Pamela got a bag from one of the guards and put her clothes in them. She pulled out a permanent maker and wrote Katara's name and number on there before handing it back to the guard. "I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Welcome to the club." The guard said, "The name's Chan, I will be looking after your level in a couple weeks."

Katara looked at his hand then back to Chan, "It's okay Chan, she's not much of a social person yet."

He frowned, but pulled out a piece of paper, "Hey, will you sign this?" Katara looked at it and saw it was her picture that was also on her file, but enlarged. It read: 'PATIENT #4004 A.K.A KATARA AQUA. She is highly dangerous and must be handled with caution.' "I got it from one of the guys up front, they were ready to start posting these if you weren't caught. I would be honored if would sign it, the first person to come so close to breaking The Warden's streak…and you're a girl, that should put all the men here to shame."

Katara usually didn't like sexist comments, but she had to admit, she did what no other person, let alone a man, could do. She took the pen in his hand and signed below the picture, "There you go."

Chan smiled when he read the signature, "'To my favorite Guard, Katara Aqua.' This is awesome! Everyone will be so jealous. I know this isn't the best time, but thanks, I'll make sure you get extra TV time during free time."

"Thanks?" Katara said awkwardly.

Pamela put her hand on Katara's shoulder, "You can talk with her later, but now I need to get her to her room." She lead Katara out and continued down the hall. "Chan is one of the nicer guards, but sometimes he can be a little…idiotic. Anyways, since it's about," Pamela checked her watch, "7, you have until 9 for free time. Then you are in your rooms until morning. Then group therapy after breakfast, then lunch, one on one sessions, when you are not having your session, you have free time until dinner, then after that, it's free time for everyone until 9. That's how things usually work around here." Katara nodded, they went up the stairs. "Now, since you are on the lowest floor, it's going to be minimum security. There are more Doctors than guards. There will be more guards in your first week since you have tried to escape." They reached the second floor and again, Pamela typed in the key code. She opened the door for Katara again and they walked through. A couple of nurses looked up from their station as they came through. "Got a new patient for you," Pamela told them. "I'm going to show her around then get her settled in." They nodded and went back to their work. Pamela walked down the hallway to the right of the nurse's station, followed closely by Katara. Passing by a couple rooms, Katara could see that every room was pretty big, had a bathroom, two twin beds lined up on the right wall and a window with bars on the outside of them. It may not have been a prison…but The Warden made sure it felt that way. She stopped in front of a room to their right. Pamela knocked, "Yue, we have a new roommate for you."

Katara looked into the room. She saw the girl on the other side of the room, painting on a canvas. She had on a red knitted cap on her head and some of her white hair poked out. She turned to the see them and Katara noticed she had blue eyes just like her. Yue turned back to her painting and dipped her brush in some dark blue and continued painting. "Nice to meet you roomie," Yue said, not turning again from her painting.

"Yue, don't you want to meet your new roommate?" Pamela asked, "She's the one who nearly escaped the asylum." Her paintbrush dropped.

Yue turned back around, "_You're_ the one who almost escaped?" Katara nodded. She got up and measured her up. "Hmmm, we may get along then. Are you clean?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I'm Yue Luna."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Luna? My Mom's maiden name was Luna…"

Pamela smiled and came between them, "That's why you were placed here Katara…Yue is your and Sokka's cousin."

"You're Sokka's sister?" Yue hugged her cousin, "I thought I would never meet another person in our family that isn't a horrible person."

For the first time since she had arrived, Katara smiled, finally meeting her cousin from the mysterious side of her mother's family. "It's great to finally meet you Yue…I wish it was in better circumstances."

"Well, I'm going to show her around the floor, we'll be back soon," Pamela told her.

Yue nodded, a new found smile on her face and moved her already painted on canvas, starting a new painting. They walked further down the hallway. "Why is my cousin in here too?"

"She had a nervous breakdown, she shaved her head and wouldn't talk…until your brother got here. She was interested in your brother, something drew her to him, then we found out they were actually related and she opened up to him. Once he got her talking, I was able to get her to talk even more. I found out that the only way we can keep her calm is to paint…mostly in the moon light. It's like she comes alive. Unfortunately, your cousin is a good example of someone who belongs here." Pamela told her.

"So my brother is actually himself?"

She nodded, "He was on medication before his violent outbursts, but now he's calm." They stopped in a big room. "This is the common area, there's a TV, radio, games, things like that. Your brother is over there." Katara looked at where she pointed and she saw her brother. He was sitting by a raven haired girl and another boy. "I'll let you reunite with your brother and I'll see you tomorrow for group."

Katara watched as Pamela left the room. She turned back towards her brother and walked over to them. "Sokka…" She lightly said. Her brother looked up and his face dropped.

"Katara…" He got up and rushed to his sister. Sokka picked her up and hugged her. "What are you doing in here?"

She held onto her brother like they would be ripped apart again at any second. "Why do you think I'm here? She got me too."

Sokka put her down, but didn't let go her, "I can't believe I wasn't there to protect you from her. I'm sorry Katara."

"It's okay Sokka, at least we have family in here," Katara said, "Plus…we're going to get out of here."

"You're the one who almost broke out aren't you?" Katara nodded, "You are a strong girl sis. But I don't think we can escape. Our step mom won't even let me out and I've already been cleared to leave."

"I know a way out of here…and Pamela is going to help me get out of here." Katara assured him.

"As in Dr. Pamela Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good, there is another Pamela here…you don't want to get mixed up with. She throws her poo…" Katara laughed at her brother's joke, she really missed this side of her brother.

She hugged him again, "I'm so glad I have the real you back…"

"And if you still want to be the real you, don't take the red and blue pills they give you. It mellows you out way too much." Sokka warned her. "Oh and there is someone I want you to meet." He took his sister's hand, dragging her over where he was sitting. "Katara, this is my girlfriend, Toph." He gestured towards the raven haired girl. She had milky green eyes and her hair curled under her jaw line. Sokka took Toph's hand, "Toph, this is my sister, Katara." He brought Katara's hand to Toph's and she shook it a little.

"Nice to meet you Katara, your brother has told me a lot about you," Toph said.

Katara was silent for a second, "Wait…I don't mean to be rude…but Toph, are you-"

"Blind?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I'm blind."

"But she doesn't let it stop her from getting around here," Sokka said happily, "Also, don't tell too many people that her and I are together, it's kind of frowned upon here to have relationships."

"Okay…" She saw the other boy sitting by them. He had short black hair and silver eyes. He looked kind of young, but not too much younger than she was. "Hi, I'm Katara." The boy nervously looked at her. She found herself thinking it was cute the way he nervously sat under her gaze.

Sokka was about to say something before he spoke, "I, uh, I'm Aang." He introduced himself. Sokka and Toph's jaws dropped.

"That's amazing," Sokka said.

"What is?"

"You got him to talk…"


	12. Save Me Intro

**_Save Me_**

**__**_Okay, so I lied, I have more stories to post. This story and the one after are also stories that aren't failed and I am going to continue them. But the problem is, I already have stories to make so I have to focus on one. I will put up a Poll on my profile asking what story you want me to put out first: Avatar Asylum, Aang: The Air Nomad, Save Me, or, the story after this, My Girlfriend the Zombie._

_Anyways, Save Me is a response to the new 'Promise' comic book that came out that hinted some Zuki, so I decided to make a Zuki focused story on where Suki is Zuko's sex slave. There won't be any lemons in the chapter, but there will be some later...well, if FF doesn't kick me off the site. Also, sign this petition ( petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net), it's completely free, to my knowledge since I didn't have to pay, so stories like mine and other good writers in our section don't get removed._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_


	13. Save Me 1

Zuko stalked down the hallways of the Fire Nation palace. As usual, Zuko wasn't in a good mood. He still was facing inner turmoil about what his Uncle had shown him, he knew that he should have sided with his Uncle, the only real father figure in his life. But during this current predicament, his sister had told him she had a _present_ for him. Though he knew it was a bad idea, he knew that Azula would just pester him until he finally accepted. Now he was going down to the Prison to meet her, wondering why she had chosen that location for a 'present'. There was no way that she knew about him going to see their Uncle, she was too busy sucking up to their father…or sucking _off_ their Father. He knew there was something fishy with them and he didn't want to know, more for fright that he might lose his lunch than anything else. The walk to the Prison gave him a chance to guess what his sister had wanted, but once he arrived, he still had no solid guesses. One of the guards told him that his sister was waiting for him in the Prison Cells below. He now ruled out the option of her knowing about Uncle, he was stored up in the upper cells. Zuko quickly went down the steps, hearing a whip crack, followed by a muffled groan. His eyes narrowed, this could never be good. He entered the only lit up cell in the basement and froze. Azula was whipping a restrained fully naked girl on her butt, she hadn't been doing it long enough or hard enough to break the skin, but enough to cause some pain. "Oh, Zuzu, you came just in time for your present." Zuko was still a little confused, was the girl that Azula was whipping his _present_? The girl on the ground was restrained by a wooden stocks that was around her waist and kept her hands restrained by them. "This," Azula used her foot to turn the girl to him, making his eyes go wide, "is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Zuko recognized her from when he burned down their island while trying to capture Aang. He wouldn't have known it was here if there still wasn't evidence of the kabuki style paint on her face. Zuko didn't see much of her naked form due to her face against the ground. "And because you've been _such_ a good _big_ brother, she's now your personal _bed warmer_, if you know what I'm talking about." The girl looked up at him, he could now see the wooden gag in her mouth.

"Zula, why are you giving me her? What are you up to?" Zuko questioned his little sister.

She frowned, walking over to her brother, "Can't I just do something for my brother without an ulterior motive?" His fists clenched as she walked behind him. "You know Zuzu," Her lips were close to his ear, "If you would rather want someone more _royal_, I wouldn't tell."

He shook her off, "Enough Azula, I don't want a sex slave. I'm perfectly fine."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I guess I get to kill her then." Zuko's eyes went wide. "I get to put her through the Azula Torture."

"What in the Spirits is that?" He asked, not liking the sound of what his sister had in mind.

She smirked, "It's absolutely great. First, I cut off her skin and burn what is exposed, to cauterize it of course. Then I will break each rib so I can reach into her chest and pull out her beating heart…right before her eyes. Finally, I will feed her to the animals, making sure nothing goes to waste. I think this torture is going to become popular." The Kyoshi Warrior pleaded with her eyes for the Fire Prince to help her, which he didn't even need to think twice about it.

"Azula, you touch her and I'll make sure you never leave this Prison," He threatened.

Zuko immediately knew as soon as she smiled even wider, he fell into her trap, "So I guess that means that you will take her? Good. I'll be sure to tell Mai about your new bed warmer." Azula left the room as Zuko broke the locks off of the stocks. He saw some clothes that his sister had set out and handed them to her. Zuko saw the tears starting to fall from her face and he knelt down.

"Hey," She looked up at him, "You're safe with me." She pulled him into a hug, he was surprised at first, but returned the hug. Zuko remembered how tough the Kyoshi Warriors were, but he had no idea how long Azula had her. She must have broken the girl's Spirit. Though he should see the girl as a enemy, she was still human. Once she let go, he tried his best to smile for her, but couldn't. "What is your name?"

"Suki."

* * *

She gently awoke, stretching a little, but stopped when she felt the pain on her butt. She remembered the torture that she had been put through, the way the Fire Princess had finally broken her Spirit. Suki hated the fact that she admitted that, being a Warrior of Kyoshi meant that she would never quit. But the hell that she had been put through…she never thought it was possible. The whipping on the behind was nothing compared to what Azula had done or even had planned. She called it her 'warm up'. Thank Kyoshi that Zuko had taken her, a love slave was a lot better than being tortured by Azula. As much as she hated Zuko and everyone in the Fire Nation for what they had done, Zuko had saved her. She was about to get up when she heard angry whispering. "What is that girl doing in your bed Zuko?" A girl said. "Last time I checked, she isn't your girlfriend."

"Do you have any clue what my sister was going to do to her?" She recognized the voice as Zuko. "She may be our enemy, but she doesn't deserve to be tortured, have her skin ripped off and have her beating heart ripped out of her chest." Suki clutched her chest, she knew that Azula wasn't kidding when she had said that, she meant every word. "You know my sister had to have this planned, to separate us, she knows you're the only thing I have Mai."

"Well, I'm going to be the last thing to leave you if you continue to have her in your bed _Zuko_." Suki assumed that this girl was his girlfriend.

He sighed, "Where am I supposed to keep her Mai? If I return her back to the Prison, Azula is just going to kill her, you know I can't have that on my conscious."

"Do whatever you want Zuko," The door shut and she heard Zuko punch the wall in anger. Suki kept silent as Zuko came back to the room, sitting down on the side of the bed. She cracked her eyes open to see him, facing away from her.

"I'm sorry…" He spun around to see her looking up at him.

Zuko sighed again, turning around, "It's fine. I'd rather take a verbal beating from her than know that you died because of me."

Suki sat up in the bed, pulling her legs to her chest. "Do you remember me?"

He nodded, "Yeah…I burned your town while looking for the Avatar…sorry about that…"

"We can rebuild," She answered. They were both silent, his gaze on the floor while hers was on the wall in front of her. "I have to admit, that I really hated you for what you did. I never thought I would be able to think of you as my savior…but you saved me. Your sister did horrible things to me. No one has ever been able to break a Kyoshi Warrior's Spirit, but she found a way."

"I'm sorry…" He repeated, not wanting to look up at the girl.

"You're not like the others are you?" She asked. Zuko didn't answer, truthfully he still had no idea. "Anyone else in this Nation would have chopped my head off before your sister could have tortured me, but you would rather save me than have me tortured."

"I'm no different than my sister, I'm a horrible person. My Uncle was trying to lead me on the path to help the Avatar…but I betrayed him and helped my sister defeat Aang." Suki's eyes widened in shock.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Aang's…gone?"

Zuko shook his head, "No…the Water Bender showed me that she had some special water from her Northern Tribe. She was going to use it on my scar, but I think she used it on the Avatar. Everyone else thinks he's dead." He left out the part about hiring the assassin to take care of his 'problem'.

Suki moved closer to him, "Do you feel _sorry_ for what happened?"

She was taken by surprise when he stood up, "I think it's time for you to get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Zuko began to leave, "Wait," He stopped and looked back at her. "I thought I was your…"

"My sex slave?" She silently nodded. "No, I took you in so you wouldn't die in the most inhuman way possible. I'm not expecting you to fulfill those duties."

"What if I wanted you to?" Her question even surprised herself. "You saved my life and I want to make it up to you. No man has ever known me in that way."

Zuko shook his head, "That's not my job Suki…I'll see you in the morning. A servant will be in here to bathe you in the morning." He left the room, making Suki feel bad. Not only was she taking his room, but she just offered him her body and he turned her down. She got out of the bed, wincing at the pain in her body and she blew out the candle that was illuminating the room. Suki got back into the bed, lying on her stomach. The exhaustion in her body finally took over and she felt herself fall asleep, for the first time in her life, she dreamt of Prince Zuko.

* * *

Suki awoke, she was that the covers next to her were thrown back, Zuko must had come back during the night. She kind of wished he was back because she could have someone to talk to that didn't want to kill her. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Suki called, unsure if she should have spoken or not. A servant came in, bowing her head.

"Miss, we were told by Prince Zuko to come in and bathe you to get your ready." Suki narrowed her eyes, she had heard that voice before.

She sat in the bed, "Usami?"

The girl rose her head up, seeing her leader. "Suki!" She ran over and hugged her. "I thought they killed you, I was so worried when they caught us." Usami was Suki's second in command and she hadn't seen her since she was dragged out of the boat that Azula had brought the Kyoshi Warrior's to the Fire Nation in. She saw the broken look in her leader's eyes, "Suki…what did they do to you?"

"A better question is what they didn't do to me," She replied sadly. "They broke me Usami, for the first time in my life, I felt fear for my life. I didn't know if I would see any of the Warriors again…even if I would even see the sun ever again."

Usami hugged her again, "Oh Kyoshi, Suki, we're going to get out of here, I promise. Everything will be back to normal."

"Where are the others?" Suki asked.

"Some of us became servants, but the rest went to the Prisons. But we are more powerful then they think Suki, we are close to the Fire Lord, we can take him out. The Kyoshi Warriors would _end_ the 100 year War." Usami told her.

Suki shook her head, "No…we would unleash a worse evil on the world Usami. Azula would bring the world to a halt, killing anyone in her way. She's worse than her Father and she would get the throne if Ozai died."

The door opened and a servant girl poked her head in, "Usami, you must hurry, she must be prepared soon."

Usami nodded and got Suki off the bed. "I'm sorry Suki, but I must bathe you or I get another lashing." She dragged her leader into the adjoining, it had a giant bath, a window looking out to the courtyard by the bath and a toilet and sink on the other side of the room. "Please strip down." She requested. Suki had been nude in front of her girls before, but now it felt different. Suki awkwardly took off her clothing as Usami started to run the bath. She exited the room and quickly came back with a nice wooden box. "Please get in, I will make this as fast as possible Suki." She got into the hot water, wincing as she dipped her toe in, but got use to it as she slipped into the water. Usami took a wash cloth from the box and a bar of soap, wetting them first in the water and rubbing the soap in the cloth. She began to wash Suki's back, increasing the awkwardness from Suki. She felt weird making her trusted ally wash her. Suki felt her fingers go over the scars she had on her back. "These aren't the ones that you received from battle, are they?" The Kyoshi leader shook her head, not wanting to think about the long nights of torture that she endured. "We shouldn't have found the Avatar's bison…"

"No, we had to find him," Suki told her as she continued to get washed, "Aang needed him."

"But the Avatar is dead now Suki, he can't help us anymore," The girl reported sadly, she took one of the brass pots by the bath, letting the water pour in then poured it over Suki's hair. Usami ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"The Avatar isn't dead Usami, Prince Zuko knows that he is still alive, there is still hope." She felt a blush creep across her face as Usami washed her front, taking a little bit too long on her breasts. "I know they will save us, Sokka and Katara would never let the Nations down."

Usami smiled, "You still like the Water Tribe boy don't you?"

Suki smiled, remembering their kisses. "Of course." As much as she tried to remember everything else, she couldn't, but Zuko came to mind. She imagined what it was like when he was in bed with her the night before, wondering if he actually slept next to her or even holding her. Suki shook the thoughts out of her mind when Usami started to wash her hair.

"He's a very handsome man," Usami smiled.

"Yes, but unfortunately he's our enemy…" Suki trailed off.

The servant girl's brow furrowed, "Sokka? The Water Tribe boy is our enemy?"

Suki caught her mistake, "Sorry, I was just…thinking about something else." Usami washed the soap out of her hair.

"Okay, just one more thing, sit up on the edge of the bath." Suki was confused, but did what she said. She covered her chest with her arms and kept her legs tightly closed. Usami pulled out a razor blade, making Suki back up a bit. "Relax, this is for…well." Usami motioned to her lower regions.

Her brow furrowed, "You're going to cut…_down there_?"

Usami nodded, "Prince Zuko told me specifically to do just that…or you can get _the mark_…"

"The Mark?"

The servant stood up, turned around and bent over, pulling her pants down. She gasped when she saw a Fire Nation symbol branded into her cheek like an animal. "All of us servants get branded, as property of the Fire Nation. Sex slaves have their _lower_ hair cut and get The Mark, but it's up to the Master." She would have to thank Zuko again for saving her from such an inhuman act, but felt horrible for her fellow Warrior. "I'm sorry, I would go on more, but I must get my job done." Usami pulled up her pants. Suki was taken by surprise when Usami spread her legs, revealing her maidenhood to her. "If it means anything, it looks very nice." The leader blushed heavily, she bit her lip as the blade was dangerously close to the top of her slit. Usami was quick with her work, leaving a obvious Fire Nation insignia on her mound. "And you're done. Please dry off as I get your clothes." Usami drained the tub, handing Suki a red towel as she left the room. Suki dried herself, her eyes trying to ignore the symbol on her mound, as if her womanhood, her womb and her body now belonged to the Fire Nation, but specifically Prince Zuko. Usami came back with her clothes, she put a red choker around her neck, a Fire Nation insignia pendent now hung around her neck, just like the one Katara had. A red top with one strap going over her right shoulder was next, it covered her breasts, but her mid-drift was exposed. Next were laced underwear that Suki never even knew existed. Usami gave her pants that went to her knees and a half dress that went around her backside, it was tied with a sash that hung down the middle of her pants. Lastly, Usami put arm bands that went to her elbows and tied around her middle finger, then put Suki's hair in a top know with a Fire Nation insignia tying it together.

Suki looked at herself in the full length mirror that Zuko had, she was ashamed of herself. The once proud Kyoshi Warrior was now property of the Fire Nation. "Do you ever get use to it?" Suki asked Usami.

She sighed sadly, "You take it day by day."

* * *

Suki was led out to the dining hall, where Zuko was currently seated eating his breakfast. "Prince Zuko, your Lady Suki is prepped." He looked up from his plate and she saw the look of awe on his face, making her blush slightly. Zuko wore his hair down as usual, better than his pony tail that he had on Kyoshi.

The Prince cleared his throat as he stood, "Thank you, you may be excused." Usami bowed, both her and Suki sharing a look before she left. "Please, sit down." He motioned to the spot beside him. There was bowl of fruit beside him. Suki quickly sat down, devouring the succulent fruit, the most she got was rice, which Azula made her eat off the dirty floor. She noticed Zuko's eyes on her and she looked up at him, realizing what she must have looked like.

She wiped her mouth, "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten anything that good in months."

"It's fine, would you like to try some spice noodles?" He asked. She nodded eagerly, he grabbed some with his chop sticks and held it in front of her. Suki angled her head, using her tongue to pull the noodles into her mouth. She loved the taste and continued to suck the noodles into her mouth. Swallowing the spice noodles, her mouth salivated, wanting more.

"Could I possibly have some more?" She tentatively asked, hoping she wasn't asking too much.

"Of course," He grabbed some more noodles with his sticks, more than last time and offered it to the girl. Suki quickly put her mouth around the noodles and closed her lips, against his fingers. They both shared a look as she paused, realizing they were now touching. She slowly took the noodles off of the sticks, eating what was left in her mouth. Suki saw that he was transfixed on her as she chewed, she would be lying if she said she wasn't focused on him too. He silently grabbed more noodles and continued to feed her, his eyes never leaving hers. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of the Kyoshi Warrior, the way her lips slid down the chops sticks as she took the noodles from him made his heart beat faster. She looked so beautiful.

"Zuko," They were both brought out of their little world to see Mai standing in the arch way, her arms crossed over her chest. Suki backed up from Zuko and returned to her bowl of fruit. "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

Zuko sighed, "No, I was just letting her have some of my spice noodles Mai."

"I know exactly what you were doing Zuko, I'm sure if I didn't speak up, you probably would have made good use of your sex slave," Mai spat.

"I swear nothing was-"

Mai interrupted Suki, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Mai, you're over reacting," Zuko told her, "Can you not trust me enough to know that I'm not cheating on you?"

"You have a sex slave Zuko, I think we're past trust issues. It's either me or her Zuko," Mai stated her ultimatum. "Whose is going to be?" Zuko was completely shocked, he couldn't choose between Suki and Mai. If he chose Mai, Suki returns to his sister's 'care' and would be tortured to death. But if he chose Suki, he loses Mai. Zuko barely knew this girl, but he knew he couldn't let her die. She shook her head, "I guess I have your answer."

Mai left and Zuko immediately stood, "Mai wait!" But she was gone. He slammed his fists on the table, scaring Suki. She was silent as he lowered his head, not saying anything else. Suki felt the anger radiating off of him.

She hesitantly put her hand on his arm, "Zuko, I'm so sorry."

"Just go back to my room." He told her. Suki did as she was told and quickly went to his room, but not without hearing him throwing the dishes. She quickly ran back to the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the alcove, the window showed the capital city of the Fire Nation. Her fingers found the small pendant around her neck and she held back her tears.

"Please Sokka, come find me."

* * *

_He kissed her neck, making her whine in pleasure. No one had ever made her feel this way. His touch was so inviting that her head was almost swimming. "Prince Zuko," She whispered, his fingers trailing down her body. Suki felt his hand go into her pants, past her laced panties, he rubbed the Fire Nation Insignia that had been trimmed into her lower regions._

"_You're mine Suki, no one else's," He whispered into her ear, "Call me Master."_

_She arched when his fingers touched her aroused lips, "Master." She moaned._

"_Tell me you love being my slave," Zuko nibbled on her ear lobe, two of his fingers slowly penetrating her._

"_I love being your slave Master Zuko," Suki breathed, he was go painstakingly slow, she tried moving her hips, but he removed his fingers. She groaned, "Please Master Zuko, don't make me beg."_

_She heard him chuckle, "What if I wanted to hear you beg?"_

Suki woke up, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Her heart was beating against her rib cage, she was still trying to comprehend her dream. Did she really just dream about Prince Zuko dominating her? Suki pant her hands down her pants, feeling that her underwear was soaked. She had a _wet dream_ about him. How could this even happen? He _owned _her and her life was in danger, and she was having wet dreams about him. Suki had to admit that she did find the Fire Prince attractive, even with the scar on his face, but now wasn't the time for her to be thinking of him in that way. The door opened to the room, the orange glow of the candle light pouring into the room as Zuko entered the room. He shut the door behind him, the room going dark again. "I didn't think you would still be up." He said, crossing the dark room to his bed.

"I just woke up," She replied, turning her attention to the dimly lit city. "Is it too early for me to thank you?"

"For what?"

She heard the ruffle of him taking off his clothes, "For protecting me when I know you didn't want to. I know she…was the only thing you had. You gave her up to save my life." He was silent. "Thank you Zuko, I know you must not be very happy right now. But I want you to know that you really showed that you are different from the others. You showed that you can actually be…good."

"I'm not good," He replied.

Suki got off the alcove and crossed the room to the bed, sitting on the unoccupied side. "You continue to say that, but I know it's not true."

"You don't even know me Suki, this is the most we have ever talked." Zuko said.

"A bad guy wouldn't feel bad for what they did to their Uncle, a bad guy wouldn't apologize for burning my village, a bad guy wouldn't save my life." Suki told him.

He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her on the bed. In a flash, he had her hands pinned to either side of her head, his face hovering in front of hers. "I hired an assassin to take care of the problem that I didn't see through, he is going to kill Aang. A good guy doesn't hire assassins."

"A good guy would stop the bad decision they made," Suki told him. "A good guy would help Aang, teach him Fire Bending and help save the world from you Father."

"There is no way I could even leave the Fire Nation and how would I even know where the Avatar is?" He questioned.

"The Eclipse, Sokka told me about it. It's when no Fire Bender has their bending, no one would be able to stop you and you can escape." She told him.

His eyes narrowed at her, "You really have thought this out, haven't you?"

"I may be broken, but I still have the tactical skills of a Warrior," Suki said.

"Then why haven't you broken out of my grasp?"

"Because I owe you my life and you would never hurt me, I can see it in your eyes. You care for me or you would have had them give me 'The Mark'." Suki challenged. She leaned her face up next to his, "If you didn't care for me, you and I wouldn't have shared that look today." It was seconds until he finally crushed his lips against hers which she happily returned. His grip on her arms loosened and her arms went around his neck. His kisses were quick, hot and rough, but she loved the attention. Zuko kissed down to her neck, his hands started going up her shirt and she felt like her body was on fire. Once his fingers went into her top, he instantly pulled away and got off the bed. She sat up, straightening her top, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," He left the room, making her sigh, laying back on the bed. Suki had totally given herself to the enemy and he rejected her once again. But at least this time, she made him realize that he wasn't the evil Prince he thought he was.


	14. My Girlfriend the Zombie Intro

_**My Girlfriend the Zombie**_

_****This story is about Aang bringing his girlfriend, Katara, back from the dead after a drunk driving accident killed her with the help of his sister Mai. Again, this isn't a failed story and will be continued. It just matters how the poll results come out on my profile to see which story is going to be put out first. But anyways, the main pairing is Kataang of course and second is Maiko, future pairings will be decided._


	15. My Girlfriend the Zombie 1

Aang felt his tears continue to fall down his face, he hadn't stopped crying since he found out the love of his life, Katara Aqua, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was walking home from his house, the sun had just barely set and a kid, around their age had been drinking too much on that Friday night and hit her. The cops said that she rolled over the hood and her head landed on the curb, she died instantly. Katara had 4 more days until her 18th birthday, _4 days_. She was the nicest person at their school, she had no enemies, she was nice to _everyone_. Katara was even nice to Zuko who treated her like crap before they all became friends. She was going to be Valedictorian of their class. Katara petitioned for the school to get them a student hang out on school grounds, it lowered a lot of fights and drug use in the school, though most of the kids there just went there for the big screen TV that was either playing sports or their favorite TV shows. She left a huge dent in Golden Dragon High that no student could even touch. To say that Katara Aqua would be missed would be an understatement. Aang took it as hard as her family. He hadn't left his room in the last couple days since she had died. They had been going out since middle school and he was madly in love with her. He gave her a promise ring the year before, Aang couldn't see himself being with anyone but Katara, his 'forever girl'. Her funeral was in a couple days, but Aang didn't think he would be able to go. Seeing Katara in that casket, being lowered in the ground made his heart go cold. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. He heard his door open, his sister poked her head into the room. "Aang," Mai said in her usual monotone voice, "Mom wants to know if you would like some soup?"

"I don't want soup," His voice was completely dead, "I want Katara…"

She frowned, Mai hated seeing her brother this way. "Aang, you need to eat something. You're skinny enough as it is, if you don't eat you might…" Mai stopped herself, not wanting to bring up 'death' or 'dying'. "Just…please eat something Aang."

"I don't want to eat," He told her. It was silent as she watched her brother, lying almost lifeless on the bed.

"Aang, even her family is eating. You know she wouldn't want you suffering over her," Mai said.

"She doesn't know how much hurts to know that I can never hold her again…never kiss her again…never hear her laugh ever again…" Aang's tears seemed to pour out faster now.

Mai came into the room, picking up her brother. Though she wasn't a strong girl, her brother wasn't the heaviest guy in the world. She brought him into her room, where Zuko was currently relaxing on her alcove. Mai sat him down on the bed, "You are going to hang out with Zuko and I and you will eat. I'm not letting my little brother just lie down and take this."

Aang didn't really listen and rolled over on her bed, his face against the wall. She sighed and sat down beside her boyfriend. "How's he doing?" Zuko whispered, his arm going around her waist.

"He's getting worse," She whispered back. He took her hand in his, kissing it softly. Mai loved that Zuko was so supportive of her during this time. Though Katara was all their friends, Mai was more worried about her brother. Their usual passionate make out sessions were cut from their nights, the sound of Aang's crying broke her heart.

He got up, "I'll get you some tea, Aang would you like anything?" Aang didn't answer. "I'll be back," Zuko accidently tripped over the mess that was in Mai's room and fell against the wall. The books on the shelf above the bed fell over and fell on Aang.

"Ow," Aang lamely said. He picked up the book that was on his head and his eyes narrowed at the book as Zuko got the rest of the book. '_Witchcraft and the Dark Arts_'. Aang sat up in the bed, "Mai, is this book actually real?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I found it downtown in this shady shop. I just thought it would be a cool book to have, why?"

Aang put the book in his lap and quickly flipped through the pages, his face lit up when he read the page he was looking for. "Bring back the dead." He read aloud.

Mai stood up and walked over to the book as he carefully read the page. "Aang, I don't think this book can _really_ bring back the dead. I think this is just one of these joke books."

"Then why do they have words in Latin? The language is totally dead, no one would just mess with people by writing Latin," He argued, wiping his face of the tears that had stopped falling from his eyes.

"I think they actually wou-"

"Mai," He stopped his sister, "This is the only thing that has given me hope of bring my love back to me. Wouldn't you do anything in your power to bring Zuko back if he died?" Mai looked over to her boyfriend, then back to Aang.

She sighed, sitting beside her brother. "Aang, I want to help you feel better, but I don't think giving you false hope will truly make you feel better. What will happen if it fails?"

"I don't care, as long as I tried to bring back Katara," Aang said. "Will you help me with this incantation?"

Mai looked to Zuko again, he gave her a small smile and a nod. "Okay…Zuko, get us some candles."

* * *

Thunder roared in the background with the rain as Mai sat on one side of the circle and Aang on the other side. Following the directions in the book, they used salt to make a big circle in the room, at the top of the circle was a Fire symbol, to the right, an Air symbol, at the bottom, a Water symbol, and on the left, an Earth symbol. Zuko sat on the bed, watching the incantation. Both of the siblings wore dark cloaks, their faces barely illuminated by the candles around the room. Mai cleared her throat as her fingers skimmed along the spell, "Elemental Spirits," She started, "We beg of thee to grant life to the pure spirited one, Katara Aqua. She was taken from our world and brought to the Spirit World too soon and wish to allow her to live the rest of her life. Elemental Spirits, please grant our request!" The thunder seemed to get louder as she exclaimed her request. "Adducam purus magnanimum unum, Katara Aqua, retro!" Mai commanded, the candles went out and she heard the complaints of their parents down stairs about the power going out.

Zuko turned on his cell phone light, "Do you think it worked?"

"Either that or I just learned a really cool trick to turn the lights off at my house," Mai said as she got up. The power returned to their house and Mai flipped the lights to her room. "I don't think it worked Aang, Katara is gone."

"No, I'm going to the morgue, she has got to be alive," He said, shooting up and storming towards the door.

Zuko's hand stopped him, "Aang, it's too late, they'll be closed for the night. The storm is getting worse too, we don't want to be caught up in this mess. I'll personally drive you over in the morning, okay?"

Aang was quiet for a second before nodding. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled as he left the room. Zuko shut the door, helping clean up the mess from the incantation. Mai poured the salt into the trash, wiping her hands off on her pants.

"Thank you for all your help Zuko, you're the best boyfriend in the world," She said, placing her hands on his chest as his arms went around her waist.

"It's my job as a boyfriend to make you happy and a friend to make Aang happy," He told her, "But of course, I'm here for you."

Zuko kissed her neck, "How about I do something nice for you?" Her hand went down his pants.

"Spirits Mai."

* * *

In the dimly lit room of the town's mortuary, the body of Katara Aqua laid on the table. The graveyard shift worker was currently eating his late dinner before working on the girl. He had already set her neck back to its original place, putting a screw in place. They have yet to take care of everything else, the embalming process and taking care of the excess waste. He took another bite of his sandwich as his co-working came in. "Hey, you know the boss wants that teenage girl ready for the morning right?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, I know. She ain't going anywhere."

"You mean 'isn't'," His co-worker replied, rolling his eyes at him and walking away. He finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth with his arm, walking back into the cold room. He stopped in his tracks. The body of Katara Aqua was no longer on the table.

* * *

Aang tossed and turned in his bed, the pouring rain didn't really help him fall asleep. He kept thinking about Katara, he would have been crying, but since he still didn't eat and drink much, he ran out of tears. Aang clutched an old shirt of Katara's that she had left at his house one time, it still had her smell, ocean breeze. It was almost like Katara was right there with him. Unknown to Aang, his window began to slowly open. He brought the shirt to his nose, taking a deep breath, "I miss you so much Katara." He whispered to himself. "I wish I still had you with me."

"Aang," He thought he heard her beautiful voice, but he knew it wasn't possible. Aang held the shirt closer to him, feeling like maybe he could actually find sleep. "Aang." His eyes opened, he knew that couldn't possibly be anything else but her voice. Was he going crazy or was he just hearing things because of malnutrition. Aang's bed quietly creaked as new weight was added to the bed, a soft hand smoothly went over his back. He turned his head and nearly yelled, his dead girlfriend, Katara was now in his bedroom. A visible scar started from her hair line and went half way down towards her eyebrow. Her skin was slightly paler from its usual brown tint. Her long brown hair was messy and still had some blood in it. The only thing she wore was a lab coat that was completely soaked. Her hand caressed his cheek, "I missed you Aang."

He turned himself over as she straddled his waist. "It worked," He breathed. Aang touched her cheek as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I brought you back to life." She nuzzled into his hand, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"The Spirits granted me life again Aang," She whispered, turning and kissing his hand. "The days in the Spirit World are much longer than here. It felt like ages, but because my heart was pure, I was able to come back to you Aang."

Aang took her chin in his hand and leaned in and kissed her, which she returned quickly. It felt different, usually her lips were warm and sweet, but now they were cold and mild. He could still feel the same love behind her lips though. Her lips slowly moved against his, enjoying the familiar feeling of their lips together. "Katara," He breathed. Her eyes opened to look into his silver pools again. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming, I can't handle this if you aren't real."

She pinched his arm, making him yelp in pain, "You're not dreaming," She whispered.

He felt sleep prick at his eyes, "So…if I were to go to sleep, when I woke up, will you still be here?"

Katara gave him a kiss, "Nothing will take you away from me ever again Aang." She watched as Aang closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Katara took a deep breath, enjoying his scent, ignoring the hunger she had for him.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes, the annoying light of the sun had lit up her room. She raised her head off of Zuko's chest, she remembered what had happened last night, blushing slightly at their nudity. Zuko yawned as her shifting in the bed woke him up, "What time is it?" He asked.

She looked over at the clock, "It's about 9am."

He groaned as he stretched, "Uncle is going to kill me."

Mai frowned slightly, "Sorry."

"It was more than worth it," He smiled at her, leaning up and capturing her lips. "He knows I have a weakness for Goth girls."

"And you know I have a weakness for mechanics," She said against his lips. Zuko chuckled as he kissed down her neck, his lips lightly grazing the love bites that he had left on her shoulder. Mai moaned when his hands cupped the underside of her breasts. "Zuko," Mai breathed, "Last night was pushing it, we can't have sex when my parents are actually awake." He sighed and laid back on the bed. "I'm sorry Zuko, maybe later today. I'm going to go check on how Aang is doing." They shared a kiss before she got out of bed and put on a small black robe. She quietly put her hair up in her usual buns as Zuko pulled on his clothes. Mai made her way to Aang's room and opened the door, her jaw nearly hit the floor. On his bed, Katara held her brother's head to her chest as she lightly stroked his hair. "K-Katara?"

She looked up, holding a finger to her pale lips, "He's still sleeping."

Mai was completely shocked, the incantation actually worked and brought Aang's dead girlfriend back to life. The after effects of the crash showed on Katara, she had the scar on her forehead and her blood in her hair. Her skin was a lot paler and had dark circles around her eyes. "I can't believe you are here."

"What's going on-" Zuko stopped mid-sentence when he saw Katara. "I thought that incantation was just a joke."

"Apparently not," Mai told him.

"Do you guys have any meat?" Katara asked, "I am _really _hungry."

Mai blinked a couple times, "Um sure, how do you want it?"

"Bloody," She told her. Mai and Zuko shared a look before nodding and leaving the room. Aang yawned, she turned her attention back to him. He blinked his eyes a couple times before realizing how close he was to Katara's bare chest. She kissed him, "Good morning."

Aang kissed her back, "I seriously thought I was just dreaming last night. I'm so glad I wasn't."

She smiled, "I'm glad it isn't either. Did you know you look really cute when you sleep?"

"I do?"

Katara nodded, "Yep, I can't really sleep so I just stayed snuggled up to you and watched you sleep."

"That's kind of creepy," He laughed.

"I find it romantic, I've always wanted to know what it was like to watch you sleep." Katara pulled the lab coat closed as he got up from the bed. "So how has my family been? Are they coping well?"

"To be honest, I really haven't talked to your family since the crash, I've just heard that Sokka isn't doing well." Aang told her.

"Can we see them, I don't really want them freaking out when they know that my body is missing from the mortuary." Katara said.

"I don't know Katara, I think seeing their zombie daughter will be freaking them out a little more," Aang pulled on some pants and began tying his shoes. "Maybe we should the reunion between you all when we figure out what we're going to do."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean Aang?"

"Well, it's not like we can go back to how everything was. You're a Zombie Katara, everyone at school knows that you died. We can't tell them you came back are something like that," Aang got back on the bed with her. "And look at you, your skin is clearly different, the scar…your lips."

Katara's face sadden, "You don't like how I am?"

Aang mentally slapped himself, "No no Katara, I will love you no matter what, Zombie or no Zombie. It's how other people will react. I don't want people taking you away from me again just because you are alive again."

Her mood darkened, "No one is ever taking me away from you again Aang."

"And no one will," He assured her, "I just think for the time being, we keep you a secret…and we should probably get you more clothing."

Katara looked down at the lab coat, "Well it wasn't like I had much of a choice, I had to get out of the morgue with _something_ on."

"We can get you some clothes from my sister, she's just a little bigger than you so it will be fine." Aang paused as he stared into her eyes, "I am so happy that I have you again Katara."

"I'm happy to be back with you." She said. Mai came back to the room with a raw steak on a plate.

"Is this what you wanted Katara?" Mai asked.

She licked her lips and nodded, "Perfect." Katara took the meat off the plate and began to quickly devour it. Mai and Aang watched in slight horror as she ripped it to shreds and ate it like a…zombie. Some of the leftover blood in the steak dribbled down her chin and she licked her lips again. "Spirits this tastes so good. Do you have anymore?" She asked as she licked her hands off.

"Um, yeah, but I think we might want to go to the butchers or something before our parents ask where all the steaks are going." Mai told her. "I'll go get you something to wear."

Mai left the room and Aang felt a little uneasy being around Katara after that '_feeding frenzy_' she just had. She noticed and her gaze became downcast, "You think I'm a monster don't you? I can't help it Aang, I have a hunger for meat." Katara came closer to him, he backed up slightly and fell down on the bed. She got on top of him. "Have you ever felt just so hungry that it hurts Aang? I have to feed on something. Do you know how good you smell?" Katara asked as she leaned down, breathing his scent on his neck. "You smell so good, it makes my mouth water. I thought you use to smell good when I was alive, but you smell even better now." He shivered when her tongue licked his neck.

"Katara, please don't eat me," He whimpered.

"I'm not going to Aang, I would never eat you," She assured him. "I don't think I could eat anyone, that's why I'm quenching the need with meat, I know it will be enough." Katara looked him in the eyes, "Do you trust me Aang?" Even though Aang was scared out of his mind, he knew that Katara would never put him in harm's way. He nodded and she gave him a smile, "Don't ever be scared of me Aang, you will never be my food." She leaned down, waiting for a kiss. He reluctantly leaned up and kissed her, her lips tasted of copper. Katara pulled away, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara." Aang wasn't so sure of his words anymore.

* * *

'If you are just tuning in, breaking news reports that local high school senior, Katara Aqua's, body has gone missing from the morgue. Katara Aqua was a victim of a drunk driving accident with local football player Jet Smart. Smart was bailed out of jail is currently awaiting trial. When asked about their daughter's body's disappearance, the Aqua family had no comment neither did the Republic City Mortuary.'

Aang shut off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore on the subject. "He better get life in prison for what he did to you."

Katara look out from the dark cloak they hid her in, "He use to have the biggest crush on me, then he crushed me…"

"That sounds like a punch line more than a making a bitter statement about him," Aang said. The driver's door to the car opened and Mai handed Aang a bag of fresh steak. "It didn't cost too much did it?"

She shook her head, "The butcher knows Uncle and gave us a discount. I made sure that they were fresh." Aang handed the bag to Katara, she reached in and took out the first piece of meat and devoured it. Mai saw the scared look on her brother's face, he wanted Katara back, but having her have a hunger meat of any kind scared him. She turned on the car and drove off. After Katara finished the 4th piece of meat, she sighed, her hunger finally sated. There was still a bunch of meat so they wouldn't have to go back to the butcher for awhile.

"Thank you so much Mai, I feel so much better." Katara smiled, wiping her face off.

"No problem Katara." Mai gave her a small smile through the rear-view mirror, but returned to the road.

They drove for a little bit before Katara spoke up, "Turn left here." Mai did what she said.

Aang turned back to her, "I don't think it is such a good idea that we do this Katara."

"I want to see them Aang, they deserve to know I'm fine." Katara told him as Mai stopped the car in front of her old house. They got of the car and Katara looked to Aang, "Will you go with me?" She held out her hand.

Aang looked down at her hand, still a little unsure about being with her again. He looked up at her eyes, he still saw the loving look in her eyes that he had grown to love. Even if she needed to eat raw meat to contain herself, it was better than being without her. Aang took her hand in his, smiling, he had Katara back and that was all that mattered.


	16. Teacher and Student Relationship Intro

**_Teacher and Student Relationship_**

_I'm back with more Failed stories! Now, I really got into this story awhile ago and I even briefly mentioned it at one point in one of my other stories. This is another Modern Story (What a surprise!), but this time, it plays off the premise that Aang is older than Katara, but not like 100 years like in the show. Katara is completely in love with her teacher, but he doesn't feel the same way...well, that's what he thinks. The reason why I didn't finish this story was because I just fell out of love with it, everything seemed to be wrong with it, I rewrote multiple parts and fixed things, but it still sounded bad to me. So I decided to put it out for you all, though it won't be able to be 'brought back from the dead' like Aang: The Air Nomad. The first two chapters are complete, but the 3 one was left half way finished._

_Pairings: Kataang, Yukka, Toko, brief Taru and implied one-sided KyaxAang_


	17. TSR 1

Aang went down the attendance sheet, "Alex?" The boy raised his hand, "Yuki?" She raised her hand. When he got down to her name, he almost let out a sigh, "Katara?"

"Here!" He looked up from the sheet to see the younger girl. Through-out his two years of teaching at Ba Sing Se High School, he never would have suspected he would have had a student be so infatuated with him. That student happened to be Katara Aqua. Ever since the first day of class, she had stared dreamily at him. Though it never seemed that she paid attention to anything he ever said, she had the best grades in the class. Even with her good grades, she always asked for _extra_ help after class. The first couple times she was civil about it, but she continued to get closer to him, even resting her head against his arm with her arms around his. When the Winter Solstice dance came around, she asked if he would be her date. Not to mention the numerous times her Water Bending teacher, Master Pakku, would come to him with questions about Katara's ice formations she would make of him, the worst one being him holding her while they were both naked. To say Katara was a thorn in his side was an understatement. While he did find her attractive, though he would not freely admit it, he didn't want to lose his job just for a student. It was only the beginning of February and they had about 4 months to go, so he had wait it out until Katara graduated to finally get some peace.

He finished up the attendance, setting the sheet down, "Okay class, I don't have to remind you that the deadline for your projects is coming up. I don't want to have a repeat of last time, right Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "I made the 5 minute speech time."

"Yes, you did…but you talked about how to beat the 10th level on Call of Duty on Veteran mode the whole time," The class broke out in laughter. "While I did find it very informative, that's not what I had in mind for a paper on Vietnam." Aang waited for the class to settle down, "Now, to avoid such problems like that again, I'm giving you guys this whole week to use whatever resources you need to get this project done. I have a sign-out sheet up here for you to go to the library, but if you truly don't need to do any work on your project, and I will know if you do, you can go. Just don't get caught this time guys, I'm mostly talking to you Mr. Aqua. I don't care if you are," Aang used air quotations, "'trying to get laid', I can still get in trouble." The class again laughed. He sat down as the students began to sign out. Aang got onto his computer to start inputting grades, the students began to disappear from the room.

He noticed from the corner of his eye Toph pulling up a seat next to his desk. Toph wore a green beanie with a matching sweatshirt and black jeans. She put her feet up on the desk and opened a bottle of soda, "So Mr. W, what's up?"

Aang smirked slightly, "Shouldn't you be working on your project Miss Bei Fong?"

"Why do you always call me that when we're in school?" Toph sighed.

"Why do you always call me 'Mr. W' when we're in school?" Aang replied, "Because it's the respect you give when some is your superior. You would never call your Sifu by their first name would you?"

Toph took a drink, "Whatever, are you playing tonight or what? We got killed last night by this new clan that call themselves the Southern Raiders and I can't carry a bunch of idiots that can't even point a fictional gun."

"It matters, how much of your project do you have done?" Aang asked, going through the grades in the computer.

"All I have to do is the speech part and then I'm done, after you sent that letter to my parents they've been on my ass about that," Toph told him, "Oh, by the way, thanks for that…"

Aang looked at the graded papers and put them into the computer, "I'm a teacher before a friend, you're lucky that I even have a friendship with a student." Toph rolled her eyes, "But yes…I will play tonight."

"Awesome! We're going to rape those Southern Raiders," Toph smiled.

"I wouldn't say that so loud _Miss Bei Fong_," Aang reminded her as he continued to input grades.

He looked up towards a student came towards his desk, sighing when he did. Katara gave him a smile as she put her hands on his desk. She wore a white cotton button up shirt that left her shoulders exposed along with her blue bra straps, along with blue jeans. "Hello _Mr. White_."

"Hello _Miss Aqua_," Aang said, "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to join the conversation, I thought since Toph could come and talk to you, I could too," She leaned over further across the desk, "If that's okay with you."

"That's because Miss Bei Fong hasn't almost gotten me in trouble because the school thinks I have an inappropriate relationship with her," Aang told her, going back to his grading, "And so I ask again, what can I help you with Miss Aqua?"

She frowned slightly, "Nothing…" Katara turned to her desk and slumped down.

"That was nice, but you should have shortened it up a little," Toph told him. "Like maybe, 'because I don't want your nuts' or 'because I wouldn't give you a blowjob if I smiled at you'…or whatever your style is."

Aang sighed and turned to her, "You know, you love stepping over the student-teacher boundary as much as she does…" He looked back to the computer, "…though it's more welcomed then what she does."

Toph took another drink, "I don't understand why you don't just sleep with her, she totally wants your nu-" Aang gave her a look, "I mean, she totally wants to be with you. She just turned 18 and has been in love with you for like, ever."

"You do realize how inappropriate that would be right? I'm a teacher and she is a student, we cannot have a romantic or sexual relationship. I would be fired from my job…if she was underage, I would probably go to jail," Aang exited out of the program, "And that is something I wouldn't like to happen just because a student has a little crush on me."

"I've known Sweetness since freshman year, this _isn't_ just some crush, she's head over heels for you Mr. W. Her notebook is filled with 'Mr. and Mrs. Aang White', she's keeping her v-card for you even though she has had offers from almost every guy in school, including my boyfriend…and of course she has talked about freezing you until she is 26 also so she isn't too young for you," Toph revealed, "The girl is totally 'Hot for Teacher'."

"So because you think this is more than infatuation, I should put my career in danger for her?"

"Well do you want to ban-I mean, 'have relations' with her?" Toph asked.

Aang leaned back in his seat, "I think that's highly inappropriate to tell you Miss Bei Fong."

Toph stood up, "Fine, I'll just ask you tonight, when you're off the clock." She grabbed her backpack, "Talk to you later _Twinkle toes_." He scowled at her as she left the room. Aang looked over the room to see everyone but Katara gone as the last couple students left with Toph.

Sighing as he tapped his fingers against the table, he cleared his throat, "Miss Aqua." Her head rose from the desk, her eyes were brimming with tears that she quickly wiped away. "Would you please shut the door, you and I need to have a talk." She nodded and shot up from her seat, closing the door as quickly as she could and sat down in the seat that Toph had sat in. "Miss Aqua-"

"Please, call me Katara," She said with a hopeful smile.

He repositioned himself in his seat, "Okay…Katara, I need to talk to you about your infatuation for me."

"I'm not infatuated with you Mr. White, I'm in love with you, you're the reason I get up in the morning…the reason I can fall asleep with a smile on my face." Katara smiled dreamily, "You're not like other guys, you command authority while still being passive, your bending abilities are beyond par, you were a Master by 12 years old. Your smile could melt a cold heart, I dream of being held by you in the rain or when I've had a bad day…I don't have some silly school girl crush on you Mr. White…I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Aang saw the tears return to her eyes, but this time they weren't sad tears. It hurt him to see her so helplessly in love with him…when he couldn't return those feelings. "Miss-"

"Please…"

"Katara…you and I cannot be together."

She wiped away her tears, "Why not? It's only an 8 year age difference, I'm going to graduate soon and I won't be your student anymore, you and I can be together legally. Please, just give me a chance to make you happy."

"Katara…I'm sorry." She leapt to him as last-ditch effort, her hands grabbing his face and smashing his lips against hers. Katara moved her lips against his as she began to run her fingers through his hair. Katara moved onto his lap, to her surprise, his lips moved against hers. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've dreamed about this for so long," She whispered between kisses.

Katara instantly regretted saying that as Aang moved her off of him, "Katara, you have to go."

"But-"

"Go!" He demanded. Katara got her things and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Aang sat back in his seat, rubbing his hands over his face, wondering why in the world he liked that so much.

* * *

Katara frowned as she sat in front of the tub of water. The look on Aang's face when he told her to leave broke her heart, but she had to admit that kiss that she gave him was worth the wait. "Katara?" She turned to her best friend and brother's girlfriend, Yue Luna. "What's wrong?"

She sighed as she looked back to the tub, "I emptied my heart out to Aang and he denied me…"

"Katara, you know how much you matter to me…but I can't watch you suffer over our history teacher," Yue patted her friend on the shoulder. "You have to realize that the age difference between you two and the fact that he is your teacher is something he can't get past."

Katara rested her chin on her hand as she used her other one to raise up an ice sculpture of a heart with a crack in it with 'A+K' on it. "But I'm the only person who can treat him right, the only person who would gladly bare his children and the only person…" She melted the heart, "the only person who completes me…"

Yue frowned as her friend looked even more miserable, "You barely know him Katara, what if he likes guys or is a rapist or something like that?"

Her miserable state turned into complete anger, "Don't _ever _say that about the man I love. Aang is not a rapist or gay. Toph has him on her friends list, he is a good man. He does charity events for Air Benders and has helped built houses for low-income families. A man with such a big heart would never do that…_ever_."

She put her hands up in defense, "Katara, relax, I'm sorry okay? I just want you to be happy…and I don't think chasing after Aang is the best thing for you."

Katara rose up another sculpture, it was an outline of a heart with two swans in the middle of it, with their necks forming a heart also, "The best thing for me is Aang White…"

* * *

Toph sighed in pleasure as she slumped against her lover, "Wow," was all she could muster up.

Zuko smiled and grabbed a cigarette from the table, putting the end in his mouth, "That's what I was going for." He put his finger against the end, lighting it up. Zuko took a puff and blew out the smoke, "I had to take your mind off of whatever you were thinking about half way through."

"I was thinking about Mr. White," Toph told him.

His eyes narrowed, "You were thinking about your History teacher while we were doing it? I feel like I should be jealous."

She took his cigarette from him and took a drag, "Not like that," She blew out, "We were playing online tonight, he kicked some major ass, it's awesome having a cool teacher that will play Call of Duty with you."

Zuko took his cigarette back, "Once you come to College, you'll realize all the teachers there are cool…well, some aren't."

"How is that going by the way?" She moved so that she was straddling his stomach.

"Can't complain," He blew out another puff of smoke while Toph took his cigarette. "Would you like your own?"

Toph took another puff, "That would be nice." He rolled his eyes and grabbed another cigarette out of the pack. Zuko sat up, taking the already lit cigarette and put it in his mouth as he placed the new one in Toph's mouth, lighting it with his finger again. She took a long drag and let out a big cloud, "Thanks, my parents got so mad last time they found a pack in my room."

Zuko smiled past the cigarette, "You know, you look really cute straddling me naked with a cigarette, it makes you look more…dangerous."

"Oh, stop kissing my ass, you already can fuck me," Toph chuckled.

"Maybe I want to kiss your ass," He smiled, "Now, back to your History teacher, isn't he that guy that Katara is madly in love with?" She nodded as she took another drag, "Why does she want that guy so bad?"

Toph blew out the smoke, "Well, it started in the summer before junior year, he just moved here or something. I don't know, I don't really listen to Sweetness all the time. Anyways, she was out with her family at a restaurant and got a booth right next to one that Mr. W happened to be at. Apparently he was new in town and was out dating. She listened for the majority of his date, she said he was the nicest guy ever or some shit like that." She took another puff, "Then when she saw that he would be the school's history teacher and pretty much made it her duty to try to screw him. She stalks him through my Facebook all the time."

"Wow…that girl is fucking nuts," Zuko laughed, earning a hit on his shoulder from Toph.

"Hey, she might be nuts, but she's still my friend," Toph warned him. Her phone started to go off, she leaned over to grab it, Zuko kissed her breast as it went over him. "Stop you dick," She laughed and went back to where she was sitting, "Shit, be quiet. Hello? Oh hey what's up?" Toph took a drag, "I'm just over at Zuko's, we're playing video games." She knocked off the ashes in Zuko's ash tray, "Am I smoking? No, I quit." Zuko tried not to laugh. "What do you mean 'we don't hang out enough'? We hung out today and after school, I have friends I like to hang out with." She took another drag, "We'll hang out tomorrow, okay? Good, I'll talk to you later…love you too, bye." Toph hung up the phone and tossed it down on the bed. "Jeez, I hate clingy boyfriends."

"You need to break the kid's heart some time Toph or I'm going to actually start feeling bad for fucking his girlfriend silly." Zuko put out his cigarette.

She finished off hers, "I'll end it tomorrow…as long as you can make me cum like you just did again…and of course get me a pack tomorrow when I come over."

Zuko sat up and kissed her, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Aang read through his book while using his Air Bending to move spoon in his coffee. "Toph please!" He looked up from his book to see Toph coming into the room with her boyfriend following her into the room, "Please, we can work this out, I can change!"

"Haru, it's over, plain and simple. You are too needy and are literally attached to my hip. I don't need that," Toph told him. "Just leave me alone."

"Toph, can't we at least talk about this?" He exclaimed.

"I would suggest you take this somewhere else," Aang said as he went back to his book, "I don't need this in my classroom."

Toph pushed Haru, "Get out of here Haru, we're done, that's it." He looked like he was about to speak again, but Aang cleared his throat, stopping his voice before it even reached his mouth. Haru gave up and left the room. Toph ran her hands over her face, "Thank you, he's been bothering me all day with this."

"This usually goes against my rules about keeping everything Student-Teacher, but I have to ask, I thought you said you were excited to see your 'boy' last night?" Aang took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah," Toph awkwardly laughed, "About that…I have been sleeping with another guy."

Aang cocked an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee, "I have no comment on that…"

"Don't try to preach anything to me, you have no idea what it's like to have sex with a Fire Bender, it's fuck-I mean, it's insane," Toph corrected herself, "Plus…they lit the cigarettes after sex without a lighter…and they actually like to smoke." Aang rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Sokka asked when he came in, Yue in tow behind him. "Especially with the teacher?!"

"None of your business Meat Head," Toph scowled at him as she went to her seat.

"Okay, I'll see you later babe," Sokka gave Yue a big kiss on the cheek, leaving a rosy tint to them.

"Actually, I'm going to stick around here for a second," Yue told him. She looked over to Aang who had closed his book, putting it in his bag. Strolling over to his desk, she waited for him to look up. "Um, Mr. White?"

Aang looked at her, "Ah, Miss Luna, I thought I wouldn't see you until 3rd period, what can I help you with?"

She held her hands behind her back, "Well…I wanted to talk to you about something…about some_one_." Aang gave her a look, telling her that he was waiting for her to finish. "I want to talk about Katara."

"Miss Aqua? What about her?"

"You do know about her…_feelings_ for you right?" Yue asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I am aware of Miss Aqua's infatuation with me." Aang saw Yue was about to correct him, "What about her 'feelings' for me?"

"I think you should switch her out of your class," Yue told him, making him furrow his brow, "You know as well as I do that if she continues to be in your class, she cannot get over you…as her friend, I think it would be best for her."

Sokka stood up, "You can't make my sister leave your class, then who would I copy off-" Toph pulled him down by his ear.

"I suggest you don't finish that…" Toph whispered.

"I have to agree with you Miss Luna," Aang said, "Transferring Miss Aqua out of my classroom would be the best for her, but there is a problem." Sokka took a brief sigh of relief, holding onto a hope his academics were going to be unharmed. "I cannot transfer Miss Aqua out of my class without a good reason. Though her feelings for me are inappropriate, she has not stepped out of line between the student-teacher relationship." He purposely left out when she kissed him, "Her grades are not a problem and she has perfect attendance. The only way Miss Aqua can be transferred is from a parent, academics or if the student doesn't want to be in my class anymore."

"And no one wants to leave Mr. W's class anyways," Toph added. "Sweetness is stuck."

He saw the angry look on Yue's face, "Now Miss Luna, don't think I want to keep Miss Aqua around because I enjoy the affection, I must go by the rules. If you can somehow convince Miss Aqua's Father to sign a form saying he would like her transferred or somehow get her to ask for it, I would be more than happy to have her transferred to Mrs. Joo Dee's History class." Aang explained to her. He opened his desk drawer and handed her a small packet, "That's the transfer papers, if you really want Miss Aqua out of my class, get those filled out."

She put them in her backpack, "Thank you Mr. White…I'll see you for third period." Yue turned and went for the door, only to bump into Katara. Before Katara could say anything, Yue blew past her.

Katara shrugged it off as other students started to come in, she looked over to see Aang finishing his coffee and getting his papers ready. She walked over to his desk, "A-Mr. White," Katara caught herself, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…"

"What do you mean Miss Aqua? I don't recall anything happening yesterday out of the ordinary," Aang said.

Katara caught on and smiled, "Thank you Mr. White…you're the greatest…"

"Just take a seat Miss Aqua so I can do the attendance soon." He told her. She nodded and went to her seat. Katara looked at her brother's shocked face and turned to Toph, "What's up with him?"

Toph open and closed her mouth, stopping herself for a second, "You know…I don't know if I should tell you…because if I do, you're going to be _pissed_."

Katara cocked an eyebrow, "What? There isn't anything that could make Sokka like that and piss me off at the same time."

She stifled a laugh, "Oh, I can think of one thing…"

"Just tell me," Katara said, already getting tired of Toph's game.

"Princess came in here and told Mr. W to transfer you out of his class, she has the papers and everything now," Toph told her, getting ready to see Katara's top blow. She saw Katara's eye twitch as her hand squeezed the desk, the smile on Toph's face started to fade as an evil look appeared in her eyes, "Uh oh…"


	18. TSR 2

A knock rapped on the door as Sokka came down the stairs, "Okay, I'm coming, keep your pants on," Sokka mumbled. He opened the door to see his girlfriend, "Yue…other times I would love to see you right now, but I don't think you should be here right now."

"Sokka, I just need to get your Mom to sign this and I'll be gone," Yue told him, "It will be really quick, I swear."

He looked behind him before looking back at her, "Well, Katara is here…and if you step one foot into this house, she'll pop out from where ever the hell she is hiding and kill you."

"You know as well as I do someone had to do this Sokka," Yue argued, "Mr. White even agrees that Katara needs to be transferred out, she has an unhealthy obsession with him."

Sokka sighed, "Yue…you know how much I love you…but you know how much I would love to go to College and how much I love my sister, I can't do that to her. Before Mr. White came along, she was a wreck because of our Father's death. After she first saw Mr. White, she was so much happier. He got her out of that funk as you got me out of it. Plus if she is transferred out of that class, I'm going to fail that class and that means no more scholarship to College and us going to the same College. Plus Zuko and I were going to share a dorm, get high all the time and he would have no problem with us having sex in my room. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who doesn't give a shit? Well…he doesn't really care because of how many girls he has…"

Yue put her hands on her hips, "So you are willing to let your sister get her heart broken because she has an unhealthy crush on our teacher so you can go to College?"

"Yue, Katara is perfectly okay. If she wants to 'love' Mr. White and she's not causing harm to anyone, I don't see a problem."

She rolled her eyes, "Sokka, she is causing someone harm, herself. Did you even hear Mr. White today? He clearly doesn't give a shit about your sister, he acted like she was just some useless piece of trash. Mr. White just cares about the rules and when your sister realizes that he will _never _return those feelings, she will be crushed…and it will be your fault. Now let me save your sister and _my_ best friend."

Sokka tapped his fingers against the door as he quickly thought it over, "I'm sorry Yue." He shut the door. Yue angrily huffed and turned back to walk back home when she was hit with a water droplet. She looked up to see the gray clouds in the sky start to pour down rain.

* * *

Toph grabbed her coffee before turning to see the rain pouring down outside. She took a sip of her drink as she dug her phone out of her pocket. Sliding the phone open, she dialed Zuko's number. It rang a few times before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, come pick me up from the café, it's pouring down rain right now," Toph told him.

He sighed on his end, "I just got done with a test that I had to get up at 6 am for and I'm fucking tired…can't you walk?"

"You're going to make your new girlfriend walk to your dorm in the rain?"

"I'm trying to," He yawned.

"What if I get you a coffee?" She asked.

Zuko yawned again, "I'll be down there soon." She smiled as she hung up the phone. Toph ordered him a coffee and waited by the window for him. When she saw his car pull up, she grabbed his coffee and sprinted out into the rain, getting into the car with a thin coat of rain on her. "Coffee," He reached out for the cup, Toph gave him the coffee and he started to chug it down. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and drove out of the parking lot, "Pretty good." She softly chuckled as he continued down the road.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. "I've got the rest of the night free."

"I actually am going to see a show with some guys tonight at 9," Zuko told her.

She was taken back a little, "Oh, who are you going to see?"

"The Flaming Gates," He told her as he took another drink from his coffee. "I would have got you tickets-"

"It's fine," Toph said, "I understand. Maybe we can spend some more time together tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "Can't, I'm going to go visit my Mother." Toph sighed and looked out the window.

"I thought if we became an official couple that we would work out better…"

"Toph, we just became an official couple today…we have a while to get on the same page. Don't expect it to come together in a matter of minutes," Zuko took another drink of his coffee.

She turned to him, "I guess I just thought it would be more romantic…"

"Toph, you're 17 and I'm 20, we aren't grown up enough for that romantic shit." He said, "Our relationship was perfect the way it was before, why are you getting so weird with me?"

"Because I want you to be an actual boyfriend," She snapped. "Just us being together doesn't mean we keep everything the same. I don't want to just be able to come over every other night to sleep with you and then I have to sneak out at night so nobody sees me. It makes me feel like you don't even want to be with me Zuko."

Zuko pulled into his parking spot, "If I didn't want to be with you, then why would I just be fucking you? I could have been sleeping with other girls also while you were together with that Haru guy. I'm a douchebag when it comes to staying with one girl, but you're the only girl that I've been with in the past 3 months. I just happen to have some plans that I have had planned before we decided to start being 'you and me'. I'll be able to spend as much time with you as you want on Wednesday, okay?" He still saw the unhappy look on her face. "Come on," Zuko got out of the car, stepping out under the metal roof that would briefly shield them from the heavy rain. He waited for Toph to get out as he pressed the button to lock the doors. They both ran to the dorm building, he held the door open as she ran in. It was a silent ride up the elevator to his floor. Once they got to his door, Toph walked in without a word still, tossing her book bag onto his couch. "Come here," Zuko told her. She followed him into his room where he shut the door behind him. He stood toe to toe with her, Zuko pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the floor and took off his shirt and tossed it also. Her eyes went to his muscular build, but quickly looked back to his eyes. Zuko took off her beanie and then her shirt before he kicked off his shoes. She kicked off her shoes when he unbuttoned her pants. Toph laid back on the bed, allowing him to pull them off, leaving her in her matching black bra and panties. He let his pants drop and he crawled into bed with her. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his body and resting his chin on her head.

"I can't fall asleep Zuko," She muttered against his chest.

"I'm being romantic by holding you without sleeping or sex involved, be happy I'm trying," He yawned. Toph smiled and dug her face more into his chest.

* * *

Aang ran his hand through his hair, then down to the scruff on his neck and chin, reminding himself that he hadn't shaved for a few days. He looked over to the window and saw the rain pounding against it, making him sigh. The papers in front of him were tiring him out, he knew he could save it for later, even a couple weeks, but he wanted to get them done as soon as possible. "Mr. White," His head swiveled to the door to see Principal Ozai standing in the door way. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie, not a hair out of place on him. The sound of his shoes clicking against the ground rang in his ears until he stopped on a dime in front of him. "I need to speak to you about something."

He set down his papers, "Of course Principal Ozai, what can I do for you?"

"You understand that I have nothing but respect for your work, you have done what much older teachers approaching tenure status can rarely do. The students that come from your class score very well and that has brought our testing scores in the school district up a lot." He began.

"Well thank you Principal Ozai-"

"But," The smile beginning to form on Aang's face fell, "Your last term scores were…subpar."

Aang took a breath, "I'm sorry about that, I'll work harder."

He cleared his throat, "Well, it's not that I have a problem with it, I'm just here to inform. Since no other teacher in this school apparently cares for these students education, I have to rely on you Mr. White. Now, if you could possibly raise your grades and test scores of your class…I would appreciate it _and_ you might get the bonus that you have been waiting for. But if you don't, it's perfectly fine." Aang knew that Ozai truly meant it, but he didn't want to let the man down.

"Of course Principal Ozai, I will not let you down." Aang stood and extended his hand to meet Ozai's, shaking it briefly.

The older man smiled, "I know you won't. Get out of here before the weather turns more dreadful Mr. White…I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left the room as Aang looked back down at his papers. Checking his watch, he realized he was right and began to pack his things up. Aang slung his bag over his shoulder and switched off the light as he left the room. He sprinted to his car to avoid getting soaked, slamming the door quickly behind him and started his car. Usually it was a short drive home, but this time everything seemed to go slower. He was stopped at a red light and he briefly looked out the window to the usually busy park. But was surprised to see one person still in the park even with the pouring rain. He looked closely and recognized who it was. Aang brought his car around to the parking lot and grabbed his umbrella from the backseat of his car. Watching out for giant puddles he made his way over the bench he saw her sitting on. "Miss Aqua…" The soaked brunette didn't look at him. With a twitch of his hand, a gust of wind quickly dried off an open part of the bench and he sat down next to her. He held the umbrella above her also, but she didn't seem to notice. "Katara, please talk to me, I would like to help."

She finally looked up to him, even with the rain the drenched her, he could see the tears still pouring down her face. "Do you really not want me in your class Mr. White?"

It was his turn to now look down at the ground, for the first time he felt horrible for Katara. All she wanted was to love him and all he did was treat her like a stalker, instead of a student. For some reason, it hurt his heart to see her in this much pain because of him. He felt like holding her and telling it would all be okay, but he knew it would be against the rules. "It's not that Katara…"

"It feels that way," Her voice hitched in her throat as she used her wet sleeve to pointlessly wipe away her tears. "Toph told me what you said to Yue…you think it would be 'what's right for me' to transfer me out of your class." Fresh tears continued down her face, "If I get transferred out of your class…I won't know how to continue…"

To her surprise, she felt a warm hand go over hers, clutching it softly. He looked up and into her eyes, her heart leapt when she saw his perfect stormy eyes, "Katara, the reason I wanted you to leave the class is because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wouldn't be hurt if you accepted me as someone who could equally love you as a girl your own age," She told him. "I would make you happy…"

"Katara, you're 18, you have your whole life ahead of you. You really want to skip all of that, just to be with me?" He asked. Katara frowned as she thought about it, but before she could answer, she broke out in a coughing fit. Aang held the back of his hand to her forehead, "You're burning up, how long have you been out here?"

"Ever since school got out," Katara told him between a cough. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her up with him. Her cheeks gained a rosy tone when she felt his hand on her, "I'm going to give you a ride home, where do you live?"

Katara didn't pay attention to what he said as he helped her to the car, her attention was on the arm that was currently around her waist. She stumbled a little and his arm held her tighter to him, she could feel his warmth through her wet clothes. Katara leaned her head against his chest, "I live on the corner of Roku Street."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You live on Roku Street?" She nodded. "Huh, my Mother lives on Roku Street. I guess I don't need directions." Aang opened the passenger door for Katara, helping her in before shutting it quickly behind her. He made his way to the other side, closing the umbrella and got into the car. Katara's eyes scanned the inside of the car, taking in every detail. He kept it clean and neat like his desk at school. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, going towards her house. Aang turned on the heat as her arms clung to her cold body, a couple more coughs rattling her. "Can you bend the water out of your clothes?" He asked.

"The last time I tried that, I tore my clothes off along with the water," She lied. The last time she tried, she actually accidently ripped her sweater off, but seeing Aang's face when she said that was priceless. The drive to her house went by too fast, he was already on the street before she knew it. "It's the dark blue house," Katara told him. She saw his eyes linger on a yellow house, but turned back to the road, she assumed that was his Mother's house.

Aang pulled up into her driveway, "Is this it?" She nodded.

"Could you help me inside?" She asked. Katara tried to milk the situation by fake coughing a couple more times. "I feel weak."

"Katara, I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm already pushing boundaries just driving you here."

Katara dramatically sighed, "Okay, I'll try to get to my door." She pretended the seat belt around her was as heavy as a boulder as she unbuckled it and moved it off her body. Opening the door slowly to the heavy rain, she climbed out of the car. Once she shut the door, she slowly walked up the driveway. Katara pretended to stumble, but Aang was already there to help her. Aang hurried her to the door and she opened it. "Sokka?" She called. Katara looked to see him asleep on the couch. "Please, come in." She told him. Aang was going to tell her he had to leave, but was too worried about the horrible cough that came from Katara, making her grab onto him and gagged a little. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes, "Sorry about that."

Aang took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone I was here, okay?" Katara nodded. He helped her out of her wet shoes, placing them by the others set by the door. She started up the stairs, with him following her. Walking into her room, he saw all the cold medicine around the room. "How long have you been sick?"

"Since last night," Katara admitted. "It's my usual medicine cycle so I don't have to miss school. I forgot to take my next cycle."

"And being in the rain doesn't help," Aang noted. "I'll step out of the room so you can take off your clothes and I'll put them in your dryer." He started for the door, but Katara shut it before he could leave.

He turned to give her a quizzical look, but his eyes went wide when she pulled off her shirt. Her white bra was completely soaked, "Why don't you stay?" Aang tried his best not to give into temptation, he tore his eyes away from her smooth skin. She unbuttoned her pants and let them fall off her body, he definitely didn't let his eyes wander down to her now see-through white panties. "So, what do you-" She violently coughed, "-want to do with me?"

Aang laughed a little, "As much as you think it is, that is in no way sexy. Get into bed. I'll find you something to drink for your medicine." Katara sighed sadly and got into her bed as Aang gathered her clothes from the floor. He took them down the stairs, past a sleeping Sokka and began to search for her washer and dryer. Aang found the beat up appliances by the kitchen. He saw a bin of dirty clothes and decided to place them there, not wanting to mess with the dryer. Walking back into the kitchen, he opened their fridge to find barely anything. He assumed her parents hadn't gone shopping yet and grabbed the orange juice and searched for a cup. Pulling a cabinet open in his search, he nearly pulled the whole thing off, it was hanging on by one hinge. Aang found a lone cup and pulled it out, before gently shutting the cabinet back to the way it was. He poured the juice and put everything back, then went back up the stairs to Katara's room where she was in the middle of another coughing fit. "Here," Aang handed her the cup and she took a sip of the cool juice. Finally being able to take a look around the room, he saw a picture of her and her family on her nightstand, some posters up on the walls and a small bookcase completely filled with books. The piles of cold medicine were all store brand items, which he believed look like they came from the 80s, some of which had names that no one had heard of in the longest time. He sat on the side of her bed as she took some pills. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"With you here, I'm always good," She smiled, making him roll his eyes. Aang put the back of his hand to her forehead again, it hadn't changed. "By being here, does that mean you care for me like I like you?"

Aang sadly smiled, "Katara, let's not talk about this okay? I'm just worried about your health. You need to take it easy, I want you to stay home tomorrow okay? I'll make sure your brother brings you all your homework." She was about to argue, but he held up his hand, "No buts, I will expect you to be there Thursday though."

"What about Yue trying to get me out of the class?" Katara asked before a cough erupted from her again.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure your parents wouldn't make you transfer out and your grades are perfect. Just get some sleep okay?" Aang got up from the bed before Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

He shook his head, "It's unprofessional."

She stuck out her bottom lip, "Then can I at least get a kiss?"

"Katara-"

"If you don't kiss me, I'll tell Principal Ozai that you kissed me yesterday." Katara playfully threatened.

Aang's eyes narrowed at her, "You're bluffing." Her smug gaze didn't falter, showing she wasn't going to back down. "You do know that by doing this, it's going to make me like you _less_ right?"

Katara grinned, "So you like me?" He ignored her and sat back down on the bed. She leaned up towards him, biting her bottom lip in anticipation as she got closer to him. Aang leaned in closer but Katara put her finger to his lips, "Can I ask of something before this happens?"

"Sure…"

She looked away for a second before looking back into his eyes, "Can you kiss me like you would kiss someone you care about…like a lover? Please…" She nearly begged, "I want to know what it's like." Aang saw the innocent look in her eyes, which tore him to pieces by wanting to refuse her, but made him want to slap himself for wanting to take the purity of the 18 year old. Even though the cons outweighed the pros, Aang felt drawn to do it. He took her chin in his hand and ran his thumb over her soft lips, she shuddered with anxiousness in response. Aang leaned in, his breath against her face as he got closer. She softly spoke his name and he finally kissed her, a quick intake was shared between them. Katara's head began to swim and she fell back on to the bed, Aang coming down with her. Aang found himself lost as he kissed his student, his lust spiked as he was above her. He felt her hands pulled out the ends of his dress shirt from his pants and ran her hands up his body, feeling every muscle. The kiss would have gone further, if it wasn't for Katara pulling away to cough. Aang realized the situation that he was in and got off the bed. "Wait, I wasn't done," Katara whined, opening her arms for him.

"That was more than enough, you better stay home tomorrow Katara and get better," Aang warned her. "Take care."

"Bye Mr. White," She groaned as she let her head hit her pillow in disappointment. He shut the door behind him and climbed down the stairs to see Sokka and his Mother standing in the living room.

"Hey Mr. White…" Sokka awkwardly said, "What are you doing here?"

Aang cleared his throat, thinking of something quickly, "I saw your sister in the pouring rain and I thought I would give her a ride home, but she broke out in a coughing fit and I helped her up to her room since you were asleep. I also wanted to speak to your Mother." It wasn't that far from the truth, so he thought it would be at least believable. He looked at his Mother was taken back a little, she looked like an older version of Katara, she wore her messy brown hair down, had dark circles around her blue eyes and wore a pair of scrubs. "You must be Mrs. Aqua."

"Actually it's _Miss_ Aqua," She politely corrected him, "My Husband passed a couple years ago."

He frowned, "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Aqua. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your daughter."

She nodded, "Of course." Kya walked into the kitchen as Aang followed, ignoring the dumb founded look he was getting from Sokka. She grabbed a glass from the sink and washed it out before pouring coffee into it. "Would you like some coffee?" Aang eyed the cup with hidden disgust and shook his head. "So what about my daughter would you like to talk about Mr. White? And I don't mean to be rude, but I can't talk long, I have to go back to the hospital in an hour for my next shift."

"Oh, I'll try not to take up too much of your time Miss Aqua, I know your job is very important," Aang showed his appreciation. "But it has come to my attention that your son's girlfriend, Miss Yue Luna, wants to transfer Katara out of my History class."

Kya's brow furrowed, "Huh, why is that?"

"She thinks it would be best for your daughter because she believes that your daughter is infatuated with me," Aang explained, "But the relationship between me and your daughter has been strictly student-teacher, both ways." He lied. "I just wanted to know if your daughter had said anything to you about me."

"All I hear is good things about you from both of my children, my son can't open his mouth without saying how 'awesome' you are," Kya chuckled softly, "So I have no idea why she would want to transfer my daughter out of your class."

Aang leaned against the counter, "I also wanted to notify you that I gave her a transfer sheet because according to the rules I have to. But you're the only one who can transfer her since her academics aren't poor. If I could give my two cents into it, I personally would like to keep your daughter in my class." He surprised himself with what he said, it wasn't even more than 5 hours ago that he agreed with Yue. "Keeping both Sokka and Katara in the class seems to be working, I've talk to other teachers and they said that your son is doing poorly in classes without your daughter. And your son only needs to pass my class to get enough class credits to graduate and I would really like to help him."

Kya smiled, "You do realize my son probably cheats off his sister right?"

Aang laughed, "I try not to think about it." A yelp escaped him as the counter supporting him broke and he came crashing down on the floor.

Kya was immediately to his aid, "Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr. White, I've been putting off calling a handyman because I've been so busy at work."

"It's perfectly fine Miss Aqua," Aang told her as he got back up.

"Please, at least let me off you something, how about I take you to dinner this weekend?" She offered, just hoping he wouldn't take any legal action.

Aang shook his head, "I swear it's fine Miss Aqua…but I do know something that you could let me do. How about I fix up your house in exchange that you don't transfer your daughter."

"I couldn't let you do all of that for something like that," Kya said.

"I insist, I've helped build homes before, I'm very handy and I love helping people who need it," Aang told her. "And I could also check to see if your son is actually doing his homework." They both shared a laugh.

Kya smiled again, reminding him of Katara's, "Okay, is this weekend good with you?"

"Sounds good to me," He replied, "Well, I should leave and let you get ready to go back to work. Thank you for your time and thank you for your work, you save a lot of lives."

Kya blushed slightly, "Thank you Mr. White."

Aang walked out through the living room, Sokka still giving him a weird look, "Take care of your sister Mr. Aqua…and do your homework." His eyes went wide as Aang laughed.


	19. TSR 3

Aang used his tape measurer to get the right measurement and marked the wood with a pencil. He used his bending to make a precise cut through the wood. Katara watched from the kitchen table with a smile on her face, seeing him in a sleeveless tank top with his strong muscles showing. She sighed happily, her chin resting on her hand. "Aang?" Katara's jaw clenched, doing her best not to growl. Her Mother and Aang had gotten to know each other more as he began to work at her house yesterday and now she was treading in territory she didn't know was claimed by her daughter. "Would you like a drink from the store? I need to run a quick errand."

He gave her a smile, which made Katara even more jealous, "No thank you Kya, thank you for asking though."

She gave him a smirk, "Oh come on, you don't want _anything_?"

"Okay…maybe a soda would good," He admitted.

Katara rolled her eyes as her Mother put on a winning smile, "Good, I'll be back soon, Katara make sure you don't bother Mr. White while he's working." She told her as she left. As soon as the door shut, Katara took a sigh of relief and went back to her previous activity.

It was silent for at least another 3 minutes as he put up a new cabinet. "You know, I don't like being watched."

"Then why did you offer to be around here more?" She asked, "It definitely wasn't to hit on my Mom was it? I wonder how she would feel about you if she knew you liked me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She didn't believe him for a second. "Come here for a second." Katara was instantly to his side. "Hold this in place for me and make sure it doesn't move." He explained. She did as she was told and he screwed the cabinet in place. Her eyes were on him the whole time, he was so close to her and she couldn't help but thinking about their last kiss. "I know what you're thinking, don't do it."

Katara smiled, "And what if I were to do it? You seemed to like it last time. As much as you say you don't like me, it's weird that you're taking time out of your weekend to fix things at _my_ house. That really looks suspicious if you ask me. Just admit that you like me and we can finally be together."

He finished with the shelf and grabbed a piece of wood from the other side of the kitchen, "Why would I admit to something that isn't true? You blackmailed me to give you a kiss."

"But you enjoyed it!" Katara argued, "That was more than just a kiss and you know it."

Aang came back over to the cabinet, resting the board against the unfinished side, "Let's just say, for example, I did enjoy it…what are you going to do about it?"

Katara sat up on the counter and pulled him to her, her legs going around his waist, "I would let you take me up stairs and do whatever you want to me." Her arms went around his neck, "Because I'm a naughty school girl that needs her punishment."

"You are just ridiculous," Aang laughed, "Now what if I told you that I didn't like the kiss and the only reason I'm here doing work is because I'm attracted to your Mother?"

"That's not funny," She replied with an angry tone. "That's just hurtful."

"Then don't blackmail me," Aang replied, getting her grip off him. "And put on a bra."

Katara look down to her chest then back up to him, "Aw, you don't have to steal any looks, if you want to see them, you can just ask."

"Go do something productive Katara, like your project." Aang told her as he went back to working on the cabinet, "And do your brother's project too, I would actually like to see two perfect projects this year."

"I'll make you a deal," Katara offered, "If a majority of the class gets A's on this project…you have to take me out on a date. A fancy restaurant, flowers, the works…and of course a guaranteed happy ending for the night and I mean _all_ the way."

A light turned on in Aang's head, he remembered what Ozai had said, if he matches last year's grades and finals, he will get the bonus. "You know what? Sure." Catching Katara completely by surprise. "But, the same goes with the Final. It also has to be after graduation and I'll comply, dinner, limo, movie, and of course what you've been after since the start of the year."

Katara nearly pinched herself to see if this was real, "Really?" He nodded. "You'll take my virginity if I do this?" Aang nodded again. "You're lying."

Aang shook his head as he put in another screw, "I'm in no way lying. You just have to hold up your end of the bargain…and of course not tell anyone." He didn't move as Katara's body hit his, her arms tightly coiled around his body. Her cheek pressed against his spine, he swore he could hear her sniff back tears. His mind couldn't help but think about whether or not he only made the deal for the bonus and the students or because he really wanted Katara as she said. But the only thing he knew was that he had to keep his hands off of her until she officially graduated.

"Can I tell you something Aang?" She asked, her grip on him not lessening. "You have no idea how much this means to me…I've dreamt about the day you would tell me you would make love to me. I know you may not care about me in the same way I do, but being able to know you as a lover is a special experience for me…something I'm sure you've only shared with people you keep dear to your heart and I hope after we know each other that way, maybe you can keep me in your heart also." Aang's brow furrowed, how were these words coming from an 18 year old High School student? Even in essays, tests or even conversations with people his age had he never heard such words. Katara was right though, he had lost his virginity to a girl he had grown up with and the only other person he had sex with after her was his College girlfriend, but broke up after 3 years and he loved them both. Her words made him finally see her as more than just an 18 year old girl with a 'silly' crush…Katara actually loved him…and he cared for her too.

Aang turned around in her grasp, looking into her eyes and pressing his forehead against hers, "Maybe," He smiled. Katara moved her lips toward his until they heard the front door open, both of them breaking apart.

"Hey Mr. W, you still here?" Toph's voice called as the door shut.

"Yeah, in here," He called as he went back to work, Katara went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Toph came into the kitchen, flanked by Sokka, Yue and Zuko, "Hey, we're going to play games in Sokka's room. Why don't you take a break and come play with us?" Katara gave Yue a heated stare which she tried to ignore.

Aang put on the last door of the cabinet. "I would, but I need to continue with my work and then I need to get ready for class tomorrow. I actually have to do work tomorrow," He chuckled. "Maybe some other time Toph."

Yue elbowed Sokka in the ribs, "Ow, oh yeah, hey Katara, you should come join us."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I think I'm pretty fine with just being here…unless Yue would like to get me transferred out of my own kitchen."

"I'm just going to ignore this conversation and focus on my work," Aang said, though it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm doing what is best for you since your own brother won't even help you!" Yue argued.

Zuko looked down to Toph, nodding towards the stairs. She nodded also and they both silently snuck away from the fight. "What would be best for me is to not get into my business. I've never got into your business. When you and Sokka started having sex, I didn't say anything or complain. You were my best friend before you and my brother started dating and I was completely cool about it, but now that you think that I might get hurt or it will affect me in any way, you _just have_ to stick your nose in it huh?" Katara yelled, "No one has a say in my life except me, I can learn from my mistakes if I make them. When I graduate from High School, I can do whatever I want with my life and you can't do a _thing_ about it!"

"When you're _in love _with the History teacher that is usually a sign that _someone_ needs help!" She yelled.

Aang turned back to the girls, "You do know I'm right here right?"

"Shut up!" They both yelled, not turning away from each other. "I don't need any help Yue! Toph's a better friend than you and she doesn't get into my business!"

"Since I'm being such a 'bad friend', maybe we should stop being friends then!" Silence finally fell on the group, Katara and Yue locked in a death stare, Sokka looking between the girls and Aang trying not to get drawn into the conversation.

"Okay, that's a little too far," Katara admitted.

Yue took a sigh of relief, "Thank the Spirits, I just said that in the heat of the moment."

"But I'm still mad at you!" Katara regained her attitude.

"You know what, I'm going to end this," Aang finally got tired of the girls. "Katara is staying in my class and that's final. You two can stop fighting. If I hear any more of this from you two anymore, I'll fail all of you…including you Sokka."

His jaw dropped, "Why am I included?!"

"Because you could have stopped this," Aang told him, "Now, can you two stop?" Both Katara and Yue silently nodded. "Good, now go play games with your friends or something." Yue and Sokka both left as Katara took her original seat. "I also meant for you to go also Katara."

She pouted, "Why do I have to go? Can't we just go back to where we left off before they got here?"

Aang shook his head, "No way Katara, every time I get alone with you, I do things I shouldn't."

Katara smiled, "So…if I got you alone enough, I could get you do to things that I've only dreamed of?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Aang muttered to himself. "If I were you, I would be focusing on making sure everyone is getting good grades for the project if you _really_ want that date."

She shot up in surprise, "I almost forgot about that, Yue got me so distracted. I have to check in with everyone, I know Yuki will be the only person who is really slacking on their project," Katara thought out-loud. "By the way, would you think I would look sexier in a red garter belt or black garter belt?"

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself Katara," Aang responded, fearing if he even tried to think about it that he wouldn't be able to contain himself. "You have 3 more days until the project Katara, I suggest you get busy." She quickly went up the stairs as Aang finished with his last repair. He heard the front door open when he started to pack up his tools.

Kya came into the kitchen with a couple grocery bags, "Wow Aang, everything looks great. I couldn't ask for a better job." She put some weight on the previously broken counter and it was sturdier than ever. "I guess if being a teacher never worked out for you, you would be a great repair man."

Aang chuckled softly, "I'm glad I could meet your expectations Kya." She handed him his soda, which he thanked her for before taking a slow drink. He let out a satisfied sigh, "Thank you Kya. Now, if you don't have anything else that needs to be taken care of, I should get out of your hair."

"Aang, you _must_ stay for dinner." Kya insisted, "You're doing this all for free and the least I can do let you stay for dinner. We're having spaghetti with Meatballs."

"Well, I'm actually a vegetarian," Aang told her, "But really, thank you for your offer."

"It can just be spaghetti, come on, let me make you dinner Aang," Kya nearly begged, "I feel so bad for having you do _all_ that work and not give you anything else." Aang knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, just like her daughter, Kya was very persistent. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Katara got from her father if her and her mother were this much alike.

"Okay, I'll stay, but I need to go grab a shower at my house," Aang said.

"You can use our shower, it's perfectly fine Aang," Kya continued, "If you really need new clothes, I still have some that my husband had worn, they should fit you perfectly."

Aang knew there was no way he was getting away from this house that easily, he could see the same look Katara got in her eye in Kya's, if he didn't tread carefully, things could end up _very_ bad for him. "Sounds…good then," Aang finally answered, "I'll put my tools in my car." He grabbed the small box and walked out of the kitchen to see Toph and Zuko leaving through the front door. Aang followed them out, they stopped by the garage door as he continued to his car.

"Are you leaving Mr. W?" Toph asked as Zuko pulled out a cigarette.

He sighed as he set down his tools in the back of the car and shut the door, "I would like to, but I swear each time I get mixed up with an Aqua, I regret it very soon."

Toph laughed as Zuko handed the lit cigarette to her, blowing out a puff of smoke, "From my point of view, you're a masochist. You're intentionally doing this to yourself because you want to bury yourself in a teenager."

Zuko gave Toph a look, "You _seriously_ talk to your teachers like this?"

Aang leaned on the hood of his car, "I have to give her credit for cleaning it up more than she does at school." Toph offered her cigarette, blowing the smoke off to the side. "Could I just bum one off you?" Aang asked Zuko, he nodded and pulled one out for him, lighting it for him before handing it over. "Thanks, uh, sorry, I never caught your name."

Zuko held his hand out, "Zuko."

Aang shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Zuko, Toph has told me a little about you."

"Knowing her, she's told you _everything_," Zuko took a drag.

"Just that you were the other man," Aang chuckled, Zuko shot Toph a look as he handed the cigarette back. Aang puffed off of the cigarette and let out a long sigh along with the smoke, "Man, it's been awhile since I've had one of these. I think my last one was back in College." Taking another drag, Aang flicked the ashes off.

The door was pulled open and Katara poked her head out, "Toph, I need to see your pro-" Katara stopped when she saw the cigarette between Aang's fingers. "Are you _smoking_?"

"No, he's learning Fire Bending," Zuko sarcastically replied, Katara shot him a look, he only replied with an eye roll.

Katara came outside, shutting the door behind her, "I didn't know you smoke…"

"I use to," Aang said, "I'm currently revisiting it."

She took the cigarette from his hands and tossed it on the ground, smashing it with her foot, "Those are bad for you, I don't want you having tar in your lungs when I'm having to take care of our children." Aang gave her an odd look as Zuko barely contained his chuckle. "And you," She turned to Toph, "Your project, I need to see it to make sure it's perfect."

Toph blew a cloud of smoke in Katara's face, making her flinch back and cough, "My project is done, like I told Mr. W in class. Stop bothering me Sugar Queen."

Katara clenched her fists, "That doesn't mean you have to give me second hand smoke Toph! I'm just making sure you pass!"

The smaller girl turned toward her boyfriend, "How did I get pulled into a yelling match with her when we left purposely to avoid this?" Before Katara could say anything, Aang covered her mouth.

"You two are even worse _out_ of school," Aang sighed, "Just go back inside Katara, we'll be in soon." Katara opened her mouth to speak, "Go Katara." She sighed and slumped in defeat, walking back into the house.

"Man, that's mistake number 1 Mr. W, you never tell off the ole 'ball and chain'," Toph smiled, making Aang roll his eyes. "Even Zuko knows that."

"And I still do it," He muttered before he took another puff.


	20. The Devil Princess Intro

**_The Devil Princess_**

_Now, this is a story of when I started wanting to do more serious stories, instead of things like 'Ember Island' and 'Sharing Is Caring' or ,god forbid, 'Guilty Feelings'. If you've seen the movie 'Leaving Las Vegas', it's basically the same premise, but with a few changes. To sum it up, Aang is a rockstar that is enjoying his last week of life with the 'Lady of the Night' Katara before he ends his life. Basically why this story died was just like the last story, I lost interest and there's a second chapter that I'm not going to release because it fell into the same pattern as my 'silly and stupid joke and lemon' stories._

_Pairings: Kataang_


	21. The Devil Princess 1

She checked her face in her small mirror one more time, everything was as it should be. Red ruby lipstick highlighted her soft lips, a small amount of mascara and eyeliner made her cerulean eyes almost glow. Once she deemed herself perfect, she put the mirror back into her small glitter covered purse and smoothed out her dress as the elevator continued to ascend the tall tower. She took a couple calming breaths to settle her rattling heart, this wasn't the first time she had found herself in this position. Unlike most of the visitors of this lavish hotel, she wasn't in _legitimate_ business. Her profession had many names, but her favorite was 'Lady of the Night'. She had gotten into the business when she moved to New Ozai, with little to no money and nowhere to stay, she had somehow bumped into Aunt Wu, the woman who has saved her butt many times since she had met her. Aunt Wu had explained to her the business, putting it off a little, but she had further explained that this business isn't always about sex. Since starting in this line of work, she had slept with only 2 men, the others really just wanted company and one weird guy who just wanted to watch, but it didn't matter, he paid handsomely. She enjoyed her work along with her new apartment and car, the money she earned working was more than she could ever dream of, not to mention the friends she had made. Suki was another 'Lady of the Night', though she just loved being called a 'Harlot'. On their off time, they usually spent all their time together and became great friends. Suki usually specialized in people who liked her to dress up at a Kabuki style Warrior, earning her _a lot _of money, sometimes Katara wished she could see Suki work, but not in the weird way of watching. She was told that Suki was very good at what she did and learning from a 'Master' of this craft would be an honor, in her mind. The elevator finally stopped at the floor and the doors opened revealing the long hallway, the velvet red carpet looked soft enough to run her feet over. She stepped out of the elevator and was immediately stopped by two men on both sides of the door. Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out a hotel key and showed it to them. They looked it over before finally giving it back to her and returning to their positions. She knew that this hotel happened to have very important people stay as they visited New Ozai, so it would make sense to why there would be security. Checking the hotel card again, she looked at the numbers as she passed, ignoring the looks for the security guards in front of the other doors. When she finally found the right door, she breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't another set of guards at this door. For this client to be on this floor, they must be important, but apparently not important enough to have security at every turn. Running the key through the slot, the door chirped an approving tone as the door unlocked. She opened the door and shutting it quietly behind her. Turning back to the room, she was surprised at the nice look of it. The whole floor was black marble granite with opposing white walls, while the impressive look of the décor of the room, the coloring wasn't her taste. Her heels echoed as she walked into the sitting room, there was no way that her client couldn't have heard her. The sitting room was bigger than any hotel room she had ever been in. It was very open, to her left was an archway into what she assumed was going into the bedroom, a set of couches were arranged in front of a TV, the opposite wall was full length windows that looked upon the dark city and on the right of the room was a small kitchen. Whoever could afford a room this grand, they must not see money as an object. She walked further into the room and looked into the archway to see her client, well, his back as he did pull ups on a set up that was on the top of the door way. She watched in awe as his muscles moved as the bar went behind his neck. Her eyes scanned his sweaty body, she would have no problem with enjoying her time with this client. The tattoos that ran the length of his arms looked all too familiar to her, she had seen them before. He finally dropped down from bar and rolled his neck and arms, he still didn't turn towards her.

"You must be my company," He said, the voice sounded familiar also. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face and his back, "Sorry, I can't think if I don't work out, it's kind of like a drug."

"It's fine," She answered with a smile. When he finally turned towards her, she finally recognized him. Aang White, singer and lead guitarist of the Flaming Gates. "Oh my God…you're _the_ Aang White!"

His smile made her legs turn to rubber, "That's what I'm told."

"I'm sorry, but this is like an honor. I listen to your music _all_ the time," She gushed, "I almost went to the concert in Ba Sing Se that you guys had that huge blow out show-"

"Where I was held up by the fans as we played 'Special Girl'," Aang finished.

She nodded, "You are literally on my list for celebrities to sleep with list…well, you're the only person on my list." She was surprised that she blushed and let her brain spew out these words, she hadn't been this way since her first client.

"Well it looks like you can check me off your list tonight," He told her. Her heart was going even more nuts as she realized that she was going to sleep with Aang White, her celebrity crush, the guy she listened to in the shower, the car or on her runs. He approached her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You're exactly what I asked for, flawless brown skin and hair, _very_ nice curves," He placed his hands on her hips, "and blue eyes…you fit every description I gave them."

She smiled, "I'm glad I can be what you wanted Mr. White."

"What's your name?" He asked, breathing in her scent. His hands traveled up and down her skin tight dress.

"They call me Sapphire," She told him.

"No, what's your _real_ name? If I'm paying for your company, I want to know what to really call you," Aang peeled the bottom of the dress up, her sky blue lacy panties coming into view. "If you're one of my biggest fans, I certainly have to know your name."

She found herself moaning when he cupped her butt, no client has ever gotten her this worked up, "Katara…Katara Aqua."

"Katara," He breathed, his hands continued to push up her dress until they were under her breasts, "I assume you know what I have asked." Katara shook her head as she felt her head start to swim, this was completely unprofessional of her, why did he have this effect on her? "I've bought you for this whole week. I need companionship while I'm here, someone to take care of my carnal desires."

"A week?"

He nodded, finally getting the dress over her breasts. She lifted her arms up and he pulled it off her, tossing it to the side, drinking in her beautiful body. "Don't worry, you'll be paid for every second. I'll pay for everything for you this week and you'll walk away with a very fair share. I've already paid you're…_handler_?" He wasn't sure on what to call Aunt Wu, but Katara nodded at the title. "So everything you leave here with will be yours. You don't mind…do you?"

Katara let out a shaky breath as his face neared hers, "No…sounds…perfect."

"This next week, I want to know you better than you know yourself and I want you to be the one of the few people to really know me, not just Aang the Rock Star," He pulled her body to his, "I mean the real me, the ones that only my band mates know."

"Why me though?" Katara mentally hit herself, did she _really_ just ask that? The man she would have given every single cent in her bank account to just meet wants to lay everything on the table just to her and all she can ask is 'Why me'? If she just ruined this, she was going to bang her head against a wall until she damaged her brain enough to forget her stupid response.

He shrugged, "Why not? This will be the only time in recent years that a girl hasn't thrown themselves at me just because of my fame. They just want me for the night…I want to have this connection with someone that isn't just here for my fame…though paying you probably isn't the best alternative."

"Even if I wasn't being paid, I would love to get to know you," Katara told him, finally gaining control of herself. "I'm very good at being a companion Mr. White, that's what my job is."

"Good," Aang smiled, making her lose control of herself again. "Before we get to that portion of this night, I'm going to need your help getting rid of a problem." Katara looked between and immediately looked back up. "I also need a shower, so two birds with one stone. Before this happens, what's off limits? Just to know what I cannot do."

"I'll do pretty normal stuff, if you want to tie me up, that's fine," She told him, "Just no weird bodily fluids on each other if you catch my drift, as in things that usually should be flushed down a toilet. As long as you're sure that you're clean, whatever type of sex you want is good to go. If you want a girl or guy to join us, that's perfectly fine too." Katara continued to list off, feeling her nerves get the better of her. "If play toys are what you want, I can play with myself, you can play with me…or if desired, I can play with you."

Aang shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about…Can I kiss you?"

She was taken back a little bit, blinking her eyes a couple times. "Um…yeah, kissing is perfectly fine." Aang leaned in and kissed her, which Katara returned with equal passion. Katara used to imagine what it would be like to kiss Aang, sometimes imagining other people were him, but nothing beat the real thing. Everything was perfect, the way his lips moved, the right amount and use of the tongue and even the way he turned his head to get more access to her mouth. If everything was this perfect about Aang White, then she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the week was like. He pulled her legs up, having her wrap them around his waist as her arms went around his neck, Aang walked them towards the bathroom. She didn't have time to take in the bathroom, she was more focused on Aang as he set her on the counter. He went over to the shower that was shut off by a glass door, Aang opened the smaller room and turned on the hot shower. Disrobing in front of her, Katara got an eye full of Aang's muscular thighs and butt and when he turned around, his half hard length hung between his legs. "Wow," She whispered.

Aang came over and pulled her from the counter, "It's my turn to be amazed," With one hand, he undid her bra which she had no problem with shrugging off, her breasts were just perfect for his hands. He weighed them in his hands, his thumbs traced over her hardened nipples. He leaned in and licked around the areola as his hands traveled down her body to her panties. She had been taught to give a believable performance for the client, make them feel like they are the best lovers on the planet. But with Aang, that wouldn't be a problem. She bit her lips as he nibbled on her nipple as he pulled her panties down to her thighs and let them fall. Katara stepped out of her underwear before stepping down from her heels, she was now about eye level with his neck. He kissed the top of her head before dragging her into the shower with him, she pulled the door shut before turning into another heated kiss from him. Katara felt the hot water wet her hair, his fingers ran through it and let the ends fall onto the small of her back. He turned her towards the wall with the shower head and she placed her hands against the wall, spreading her legs for him. Aang looked down at her wet skin as the water came down on her back. He pressed his tip into her entrance and slowly slid into her surprisingly tight canal, though he wouldn't vocally tell her that. He moaned when she clenched around him a couple times, squeezing his sensitive shaft. Aang placed his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand rested on her hips as he began to thrust into her. The push and pull of Aang made Katara moan in ecstasy, her fantasies of this moment disappeared as she embraced the new experience. Aang took deep strokes within her, remembering every mewl of pleasure, every time she clenched around him and the way her hand tried to grasp the tiled wall when their flesh crashed together. Aang sharply exhaled as he tried to keep from ending their first of many sessions too early. Usually he could last a lot longer, but something about Katara made it harder to contain himself. His right hand ran down her back, she arched her back up with his hand. She turned her head and their lips met once again, his hips not stopping. Katara pushed him back so he was sitting on the small seating ledge. She turned around and mounted him, facing each other as Aang slid inside her again. Aang watched as she rode on top of him, her luscious breasts bounced in rhythm, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He thrusted up to meet her hips and she moaned loudly, she squeezed tight around him again. His climax couldn't wait anymore and he grasped her hips, slamming them down on his. Katara yelped slightly when she felt the warmth spread inside of her, it had been a long time since she had felt this type of warmth. He rested the back of his head against the wall as Katara rested against his chest, not sure if he wanted her to cuddle with him or not. She got her answer when his arms went around her waist. For the first time, Katara was very happy to be working long hours.

* * *

Katara explored her 'home' for the next week, Aang's bed was more than enough for them to both sleep on, whether they cuddle together or stay on their own sides and spread their limbs out. She tightened the sash of her white robe as she stepped out into the enormous sitting room, seeing Aang standing in front of the window. A smile appeared on her face as she walked across the black marble to stand beside him, "Thank you." He spoke, still looking out the window, "I've been looking for something to clear my head for a while. Being back here…it's strange."

"It's been at least 7 years since you've lived here," Katara commented.

He looked over to her with a smirk, "How did you know that?"

She met his smile, "I told you, I'm kind of a big fan. You guys started here, well," Katara pointed across the sea of buildings in front of them, "_All_ the way over there. You started in your Dad's garage with the original members, Zuko, Haru and Teo." She noticed the darker look appear on his face, "I remember when your 5th album came out, the one that Teo died during the making of…'The Ghost' was eerily fantastic, you were able to put so much emotion into that song, I remember being brought to tears. Zach is a great bassist, but it still won't be the 'Flaming Gates' without him."

"You are a rare find Katara Aqua," Aang said. "There's something I've never told anyone, not even Zuko. I get a call the night before Teo's accident." He turned around and put his back against the window, "It's Teo. He says 'Hey man, I was just going through the album, the vocals sound awesome man!'. I thanked him as usual and asked him if he had done his tracks, yada-yada. Before he ends the call, he tells me 'Dude, you're going to change the world. Your ideas and your talent will inspire and motivate the masses…and well of course my bass tracks will make you sound even better'." Aang chuckled at the thought. "It's a funny thing about last words to someone, a lot of people like sharing it with other people…but keeping it to yourself, it keeps it more special, you know?"

Katara nodded, "I remember the last words my Mother said to me…she told me that she loved me…I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"I'm sorry about your Mother…"

She smiled, "It's fine, you had nothing to do with it…your music actually happened to get me through it a lot faster. She had a bad heart condition, she was most thankful it wasn't able to be passed down to me or my brother. When she knew she had hours to live, she made sure that me, my brother and my Father knew that she didn't want us to mourn her, only to remember her as the good person she was. I'm happy to know she passed away peacefully." Katara looked back at the city, "How often do you think about Teo?"

"Too often," Aang admitted.

"There was nothing you could have done Aang," Katara assured him, "The guy got what he deserved for crashing his car into him…while we all wish he could have been there to help him, we can't do anything except let him live on in our memories and of course the music." There was a knock on the door, abruptly ending their conversation. He kissed her cheek before going off to the door, she was surprised he was okay with answering the door in just his shorts. Aang opened the door and a man dressed in the usual hotel uniform stood there with a cart.

"Room Service," The man over smiled, Aang stood aside as the man rolled in the cart into the room, stopping the cart by the couches. "I have exactly what you ordered Mr. White, a Cesar salad with a veggie lasagna and of course a sea prune soup with a medium rare steak with a side of garlic potatoes. And for desert, two sundaes with whip cream, chocolate syrup and nuts on the side."

Aang pulled a couple of bills from his pocket, "Thank you very much."

The man looked at the money and his eyes went wide, "No, thank _you_ Mr. White. Is there anything else that you might need?" Aang shook his head, he bowed to him before leaving, making Aang chuckle.

Katara walked over to the cart looking over the food, "I didn't know you liked sea prunes also."

"Actually, that's yours. The salad and lasagna are for me," Aang told her. "When I called, I asked a couple things about you, like what kind of things you like to eat."

"Thank you," Katara took the plates as Aang handed them to her, "That's really sweet."

Aang shrugged, "It's the least I can do for keeping you here for week." He brought his food over to the coffee table between the couches.

Katara dipped her spoon into the soup and quietly blew on it before looking up to Aang as he began to eat his salad. "Can I ask you something?" Aang nodded, not wanting to speak with his mouth full. "Why did you ask for someone like me? You literally asked for me and described me down to the last detail."

"Well," Aang smiled, "I didn't ask for a girl as amazing as you are." Katara blushed.

"You know, you've already paid me, you don't have to sweet talk me into bed," Katara found herself flirting, she usually flirted with a client because it was part of the job, but she genuinely just wanted to flirt with him.

Aang chuckled softly, "You know the songs about girls, like 'The Girl' and 'Devil Princess'?" Katara nodded as she finished up her soup, "Do you ever notice the descriptions of the girls in that song?"

A light clicked on in Katara's head, she always thought it was just coincidence that the song described her looks. "'Chocolate Hair with Ocean Eyes, I'm drooling over her breasts and thighs. Her bronze skin is driving me wild, in bed, she's never been mild'." Aang laughed as she spoke his lyrics.

"Not my best lyrics, but yes," Aang pushed aside his salad, "There was this girl at the High School here, looked just like you, but of course you're much prettier. I had this small crush on her and I was too afraid to actually go up to her and ask her out. But of course, I had no problem writing songs about her. Ever since then, I just can't help but be attracted to girls of those features…especially _yours_." Katara blushed again. "When I heard I was able to choose someone, I was delighted to hear that there was only girl that fit that description: 'Sapphire'. When I told them how long I wanted you, they continued to ask if I wanted anyone else, but I was persistent to have you. Apparently you are a very good worker."

Katara shrugged as she cut up the steak in front of her, "I get good money, you're only the third client that I have slept with. The others only asked the second part of what you would like, a companion. Someone that they can spend time with and not feel alone. Even though there are a lot of us working for Aunt Wu, we all have our specialty. Like my friend, Suki, or you might know her as 'Kyoshi', does dress-up stuff, my other friend Toph, or 'The Blind Bandit', does role playing and is actually the person who does our fake names and my last friend, Yue or 'Princess' does girl on girl stuff, either with the client or another girl. You would like her, she almost fits your demands, but she has black hair."

He rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, really now?"

"Yep, but she costs a pretty penny," Katara smiled, "Though her specialty is with girls, she also does things with guys, but she's usually out of their price range. That's why Toph calls her 'Princess', she's _very_ expensive."

"Well, I am rich enough to pay for a companion for a full week and this expensive hotel suite…I think I'm rich enough to pay two girls to have sex in front of me or with me." Aang said, "What if I paid a night for her and you?"

Katara put a small piece of steak into her mouth, "I don't know if I want to share you or not." Both of them sharing a laugh, "Whatever will make the client happy is what I have to do, but just a side note, with two girls that means more security will be on standby for us if you happen to not pay or get a little violent."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take those chances if I truly want to be one of those rich people," Aang joked. "Ah, I almost forgot." He got up from the table and walked into the bedroom and coming out with a bottle of scotch with two cups, "You drink right?"

"If you want me to," Katara replied as Aang set down the two cups and poured a little into both. He handed her the cup and held up his.

"To new companions." Aang toasted.

Katara clinked her cup against his, "To the 'Devil Princess'." Aang rolled his eyes as they both took a drink.


End file.
